Shimmering Moon
by AKEMI SHIKON
Summary: For thirteen years Remus Lupin's life has been sour. Then one fateful night he meets Hermione Granger. Follow their journey through the years as they find love and acceptance while battling in the war against Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORY 'SHATTERED MIRROR', KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON IT (THOUGH I THINK I SAID THIS IN AN A/N IN THE LAST CHAP OF THE STORY). IN FACT, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALMOST DONE! JUST A FEW TWEAKS AND IT'S UPDATE TIME! BUT SEE, I AM ADD AND WHILE I WAS WRITING THE NEXT CHAPPIE FOR SHATTERED MIRROR, OTHER IDEAS FOR ANOTHER STORY BEGAN TO FORM AND I JUST _HAD _TO WRITE THEM DOWN! :D SO READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**SO THIS STORY STARTS IN THE 'GOLDEN TRIO'S' THIRD YEAR AND WILL GO ON UNTIL THEIR SEVENTH...KINDA. YOU'LL SEE. THE STORY WILL BE IN 'PARTS'. SO FOR QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS, THINGS WILL HAPPEN IN THEIR THIRD YEAR. IN PART TWO, THEIR FOURTH YEAR, ETC. GET IT? **

**NOW THIS WILL BE A STUDENT/TEACHER RELATIONSHIP. HOWEVER, IT WILL BE STRICTLY EMOTIONAL UNTIL...WELL I'LL GIVE FAIR WARNING WHEN THINGS GET HOT AND HEAVY. HERMIONE WILL DEFINITELY BE OLDER WHEN SHE STARTS GETTING 'ACTIVE'. GEEZ THIS IS ONE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**OH AND ONE LAST THING! THERE WILL HARDLY BE CANNON SITUATIONS! ONLY MAJOR ONES!  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND CERTAIN SITUATIONS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING ONLY! _**

_- - - _

Remus Lupin looked in the mirror and sighed. He knew that he wasn't good looking at all, but he never knew he looked this bad. But then, he hardly looked in a mirror did he? _If only the Marauders could see me now, _he thought sadly. In his younger days, he never looked this badly. He even had the occasional school girl throw herself at him, and even women after he graduated. That, however, was no longer the case. His skin was no longer golden, it was gray and sickly looking. His body was littered with many scars that he acquired over the years. He was way to skinny and there were bags under his green eyes. For being only thirty-two, his hair was already starting to turn gray. _Well Moony, this is as good as it's going to get. _The wolf inside him whimpered, sensing his melancholy. Without further ado, he continued to don his best robes for his new job. It felt as if it was only yesterday that Albus Dumbledore had found him in a pub drunk off his ass, as usual.

_(Flashback)_

_Remus drunkenly raised his mug of firewhiskey and took a long drink and burped. This was his usual routine. Any money he earned at all was spent on his alcohol addiction. Thirteen years was not long enough to take away the pain of his friends' passing. Nor the sting of Wormtail's betrayal. The thought of Wormtail caused Remus to emit a growl. That bastard betrayed his friends. How could he do that? He took another drink. _

_Suddenly, his keen senses picked up a scent that he hadn't smelled in years. Soon a shadow fell upon him and he growled. He just wanted to be left alone. A chuckle followed that thought._

_"You've been alone many years Remus. Surely thirty minutes of company wouldn't hurt?" said a soft, fatherly voice teasingly._

_"Do you mind if I sit down? Thank you," the man said and sat down without Remus giving a reply. _

_"What do you want Albus," Remus rasped. _

_"Well, I would like a glass of Butterbeer and some nice beef soup. Yes, I think I'll order that." Albus Dumbledore did just that. Soon after making his order, it came and albus heartily dug into his meal. Remus growled once more._

_"Come and tell me what the fuck you want with me Albus Dumbledore," growled Remus. Though he didn't show it, Remus knew that Albus was surprised at his use of language. He was no longer the pleasant young man that was mild tempered and proper. His statement, however, didn't deter Dumbledore from finishing his meal. When he was done, he set his bowl aside and folded his hands on the table._

_"Remus, I have come to offer you a job at the school. You would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will be generously paid," he said. Before Remus could object, he continued, "You are very adept in this area Remus. We need you. The students need you. Harry needs you. You should know that Voldemort is rising rising once again by now. Harry has already thwarted him twice and still Voldemort has not backed down. I fear that another war is not far off. Things will get ugly again Remus, and we need to prepare the students. Especially Harry."_

_(End of flashback)_

Needless to say, Dumbledore managed to convince him to take the teaching position despite his best efforts to object. He tried using his 'lycanthropy card' in vain. _"No one has to know." _was Albus' response to that argument. In the end he won and set conditions. The first one was SOBER UP. _  
_

That was a month ago. Now he was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express once again, this time as a teacher. _I suppose I could be doing worse. If Albus hadn't come, I wonder where I'd be right now. _He knew. He knew that he'd still be at the pub double drunk off his ass. Or dead. But here he was with a real job that paid good money and a decent place to live and good food. He looked at his reflection once again. _Yes, I could definitely be doing worse. _

* * *

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as Ron fussed about not being able to find an available compartment on the train. _One would think he's a spoiled little prince, _she thought. After a solid ten minutes of walking around they stopped.

"I can't believe there's no room in this God Damned train!" yelled Ron.

"Language Ronald!" said Hermione exasperatedly. Harry stayed silent.

Hermione looked around and found a compartment with just one occupant. A sleeping, male, occupant and what looked like a half-full bottle of what looked like Vodka on a little shelf next to him.

"Look, there's only one person in that compartment and he's asleep. I'm sure we won't be a bother if we go in," she pointed. Ron agreed enthusiastically and the three entered. After a moment of awkward silence, they started talking of things that they normally did. Mainly, Voldemort and Sirius Black. Two hours later, they lapsed into silence.

The train suddenly stopped and the lights began to flicker. The three looked at each other. The atmosphere began to freeze. Literally. A horrible feeling of fear and anguish filled Hermione and she began to quake. The feeling went down to her very soul. She noticed that Ron was pale and sweaty and so was Harry. _There's something very unnatural going on here. _One by one the lights went out on the train. Curious heads looked out of compartment doors but a sudden scream sent them slamming the doors shut and locked. More time passed and the feeling got worse. Their door suddenly opened and a hideous shadowy figure entered. Hermione sat staring at it transfixed. A yell and a thumb roused her from her stupor. She looked and found Harry unconscious on the floor. Hermione looked around in a panic before her eyes settled on the still sleeping fourth occupant. Without thinking she rushed to him.

"Oh please wake up! Help us please!" she shook him violently. She was met with deep green eyes that darkened before they looked around. She heard a noise before she was shoved aside and the man whipped out his wand. _Did he just growl?_

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled in a tenor voice. The shadow disappeared. The mysterious growling man looked around before he his eyes landed on Harry crumpled on the floor. He lifted him up on to the seat and sat down. Ron and Hermione looked at each other before they followed suit. They were still shaking and apparently the stranger noticed because he reached into his robes and took out a bar of chocolate. He ripped the wrapper open, broke off two pieces and handed them to them. Ron was hesitant but Hermione wasn't. Something inside her screamed at her to trust him. She took a bit of the chocolate and a pleasant warmth spread through her and she smiled. Seeing her reaction, Ron took a bite as well and sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. The stranger's eyes darkened very slightly again, she noticed and then he spoke.

"You're welcome. That was a Dementor. I have found that chocolate greatly helps any lingering effects of one." He smiled slightly. They then turned to Harry and waited in silence for him to come to. Eventually he did.

While Harry and, Professor Remus Lupin she found out, spoke she scrutinized him. There was something about him. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about him that seemed...strange. _Oh well. He saved us and that's what counts. _She put her strange feeling at the back of her mind.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? A MUST OR BUST?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO TWO REVIEWS IMMEDIATELY AFTER 'PUBLISHING'? YAY YAYYAY! :D I'LL BE UPDATING AS REGULARLY AS POSSIBLE THEN! :D SO IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I HAVE CHANGED LUPIN'S AGE FROM 40 TO 32. IT'S A LOT LESS CREEPY :P**

Remus boarded the train and limped to the back where he knew no one would disturb him. _Damn these sore bones and muscles. _These were the times that he truly felt decades older than his years. Remus had been told that the pain was more psychological than physical and he knew it to be true. There were other werewolves that were pain free. _If I only knew their secret, I would gladly use it to take this pain away. _Settling down in a compartment, he took out a bottle of Vodka and a glass. He told Dumbledore that he'd _sober up_, not stop drinking on occasion. However, for this trip he needed a drink. Lots of drinks. He poured himself some Vodka and drank it straight down. Four glasses later he was out like a light.

Remus was blissfully sleeping when a scent that made him and the wolf stir. A thought, not his own, screamed **_'Mine!'_**. It was the wolf. Remus was perplexed. The wolf had never reacted to a scent like that before. The wolf literally wanted to roll around in that scent and mark whoever the scent belonged to as his. Odd. He was aware of being shaken and he finally woke up. In his sleepy haze, he looked up into a pair of beautiful, but frightened, hazel eyes. The scent was much stronger and he had to hold back a growl. Or a purr. The scent was slightly adulterated with fear. The wolf commanded that he take the fear away. That's when the fear and anguish came. The memories. He suddenly knew what was going on and this time he growled.

"Expecto patronum!" his patronus, an eagle, shot out of his wand tip and forced the Dementor away.

* * *

Remus tried hard not to keep on looking at the _girl _that was the owner of that wonderful scent while he was talking to Harry. The scent was soothing yet made his blood race at the same time. This was not good. _She's just a young girl for Merlin's sake! _Remus felt disgusted with himself. But then, he was a monster. A Werewolf.

His conversation with Harry had ended and the comfortable silence was interrupted by the red headed boy that was sitting way to close to the girl. _**'Mine!' **_and he had to agree. That scent belonged to him and him alone. _No! What are you thinking Remus! She's just a girl!! _The wolf, however, was smarter. **_'She's Harry Potter's friend. There's nothing stopping you from being her friend and mentor.'_** he suggested. Remus was fully convinced. He would befriend Harry Potter's friends and be able to be near that wonderful scent.

"I'm hungry!" said the obnoxious red head. It seemed as if the girl was of the same opinion.

"Honestly Ronald! Can't you think of anything other than filling your stomach!"

"But 'Mione! I can't help it! I'm a growing boy!" he whined. That Ronald whined way too much.

"Then you should have brought something to eat with you Ron. Do I always have to do the thinking!?" She growled. The wolf rumbled in approval. She was the perfect Alpha female. _Alpha female!? She's just thirteen! You pervert!_

_"_Don't worry Hermione. I brought treats for us," Harry said soothingly. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms and mumbled angrily to herself.

_Hermione. What a beautiful name. How very unique. _He decided to tell her just that.

"Hermione is a beautiful name. Very unique. It's from Shakespeare isn't it?" he said. He smiled when she blushed a pretty red. _Yeah, I won't be chastising myself for these thoughts anymore. She's a pretty looking girl. People make observations like that all the damn time. It's not a fucking crime. Get it together Remus Lupin. _

_"_I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves have we, Mr. Lupin? My name is Hermione Granger, and that is Ron Weasley."

Hermione held out her hand to shake and Remus took it. She had nice, soft hands.

"Very delighted to make your acquaintance Hermione. Please don't call me Mr. Lupin. It makes me feel old. Professor or Lupin is fine," he smiled. She blushed again. He turned to Ron.

"Nice to meet you too Ron."

Ron just grunted and Remus tried to keep from growling. _**'No one disrespects their Alpha.' **_The wolf was on the right track. Ron had terrible manners.

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

* * *

Hermione chewed thoughtfully. There was _something _about this Professor Lupin. Something strange and Hermione still couldn't figure out what. It was frustrating. He piqued her curiosity in a way that has never happened before. Professor Dembledore had announced that Lupin would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. _What's his story? _It was rumored that the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts was cursed. After two years, Hermione could see why. The first teacher, Professor Quirrell, ended up being a host to a Voldemort parasite and died when Harry took the Sorcerer's Stone. Last year, Professor Lockhart ended up Obliviating himself in the tunnels of the Chamber of Secrets. _And what did these two teachers have in common? They had a shady past. _It was only logical that Remus Lupin has a shady past as well. That combined with what happened on the train made a very perplexing and frustrating puzzle. Hermione refused to think about the other aspects of her 'curiosity'. Being human, she was prone to crushes just like everyone else. She had a crush on Professor Lockhart, for example. _And what a mistake that was,_ she thought wryly. However, this wasn't a 'crush' exactly. It was more of an...interest. Lupin wasn't handsome in the conventional way. His skin was sickly looking, he had bags under his eyes, premature wrinkles and premature gray hair, and very skinny. Hermione saw past that. When she saw those bags, she focused more on the deep green color of his eyes that expressed emotion and a certain intelligence. When she looked at his skin she noticed scars and she wondered what could have happened for him to get those scars. Were they from his childhood when he climbed many a tree? Or something else? Something darker? Instead of seeing him 'too skinny' she saw a man who was very agile and had keen senses, and was lean too. His hair was the color of sand and it reminded her of warm, relaxing days on the beach. The minimal amount of gray hairs only added dimension to his hair color. _Great, looks like I'm thinking about him after all. Oh well, it's just a school girl crush. It will go away as time goes by._Then she sighed. That still didn't explain that strange feeling and intense curiosity to figure him out.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted McGonagall passed by and dropped off a note. It only had three words.

_'I have it.' _

Hermione smiled excitedly. She couldn't wait for the start of classes tomorrow.

"What's that you got there Hermione?" as Ron with a mouth full of food. Masking a face of disgust, she answered.

"Nothing Ron. Dumbledore needs to see me tomorrow before classes. Nothing major."

Ron shrugged and continued eating. If there was one thing Hermione liked about Ron at times, it was his love of food above anything else. It took his attention when she needed it away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione quickly made her way to the Headmaster's office. She couldn't wait to start her classes with her new accessory!

"Sherbet Lemon!" The gargoyle moved the moment she invoked the password. _It's a good thing he hasn't changed it yet._ After what seemed like hours, the stone staircase that Harry told her about was revealed and she began her ascent. She reached the wooden door, knocked once, and was about to knock again when the door swung open and revealed Professor Lupin.

"Hello Hermione," he smiled, "what brings you here at this early hour?"

Hermione smiled back and replied.

"Hello Professor Lupin. I'm just here to get something from Dumbledore."

Lupin nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yes. He had a meeting with all of your professors about it. A time turner. You must be a very smart witch to be taking many difficult courses," he didn't stop smiling. _His smile is very nice_, Hermione noticed.

She blushed at his words.

"I'm not that smart..."

Lupin chuckled but let her comment slide. Hermione looked at her watch then looked at her DADA professor apologetically.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have to get going now. I don't want to be late for my first class," she said.

"Of course Hermione. I'll see you when I see you then." Lupin flashed her one last smile went on his was down the stairs. Hermione was still smiling when she entered the office and was greeted by her Headmaster.

"I am glad that you have arrived here at Hogwarts in one piece Hermione. I heard that you saved Mr. Potter from a nasty Dementor attack," his blue eyes twinkled knowingly. Hermione blushed modestly.

"I didn't save him sir, it was Professor Lupin who did the saving. He did a patronus charm."

"Ah, but it was you who roused Professor Lupin from his slumber was it not? If you hadn't wakened him, then he would not have been able to cast that patronus charm," Dumbledores eyes twinkled merrily and Hermione blushed some more.

"In any case, that is not why we are here now is it? Now I know we discussed this at the end of last term and something tells me that you have researched since then. Am I correct?"

"Yes Headmaster. A time turner device takes a person back in time based on the number of turns you give it. However, because the person is meddling with time and fate itself, very disastrous results can happen if the person is seen while using the time turner. Also, do what you set out to do and nothing else."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more by the end of her explanation and he gave her an indulgent smile.

"Very good Ms. Granger. I supposed it is moot to tell you anything except," he reached into a drawer of his desk, "here you go," and he handed her the time turner. Hermione's eyes widened in awe and she took the time piece into her hands reverently.

"Thank you Heamaster," she smiled.

"Yes yes you're welcome. Now off to class Ms. Granger," he said. Hermione obediently rose from her chair and exited the room. Once the wooden door closed behind her she practically ran down the stairs and to her first class, a huge smile on her face.

**OOO**

Remus Lupin looked at his afternoon class and it looked back at him expectantly. His eyes moved over each person and stopped at two students in particualr. One was a red head, and the other was a carbon copy of James except for his eyes. They were the kind, green eyes of Lily. Remus felt a pang in his heart. Sirius had taken away so much. He really did want to get to know the boy that was his best friends' son. The one destined to lead a hard life. Harry Potter. Not counting the Hogwarts Express, the last time Remus had laid eyes on the boy was when he was just a baby, one week before Lily and James were killed. He wondered how Harry felt about Sirius and his role in his parent's demise. Shaking his head to dispel his morbid thoughts, he began his lesson. He didn't even bother to look for the third member of the trio. _She'll be here soon_, he thought with a small smile.

He turned to a wardrobe behind it and tapped it with his wand. The wardrobe began to shake and the class naturally took a step back.

"Does anyone know what is inside this wardrobe?" he asked, then mentally slapped his forehead. _Of course they don't know, dumbass. _

"Inside of this wardrobe is a boggart. Does anyone know what a boggart is?" There were no hands in the air, and then a familiar voice spoke up.

"A boggart is a creature that takes the shape of that which you fear most." The voice belonged to Hermione Granger.

"Yes very good Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor. As Ms. Granger has stated, a boggart is a creature that takes the shape of what you fear most. That is why it is considered a dark creature. Now, like most living creatures, there is a spell to use against it. This spell will not destroy it, it will just make it weaker. The spell to use is called Ridikkulus. Used effectively, it will turn the boggart into something less scary, usually something comical as laughter truly weakens a boggart, and you will be able to send it away."

**OOO**

Lupin had the class spend a few minutes practicing the proper wand movement and imagining many comical ideas before telling them to line up a few feet away from the boggart infested wardrobe. Neville Longbottom was the unfortunate one to end up first in line. However, Ron was second, Hermione was third, and Harry was fourth.

Counting down from three, Lupin wordlessly opened the wardrobe door and out stepped out a carbon copy of Professor Snape, snarl and all. Snape began to walk closer to a pale, shaking Neville. Snape was only a foot away when Lupin stepped in and whispered something in Neville's ear. As a result, Neville smiled wide and snickered.

"Ridikkulus!" Snape's black robes turned into something that was a gaudy pink and green and on his head was a hat adorned with assorted fruits. The class roared with laughter and the boggart jumped straight back into the wardrobe and apparently closed the door.

"Very good Neville! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Lupin beamed. Predicably, Ron's boggart turned into a giant, hairy spider. Go figure. When it was Hermione's turn, her boggart turned into a big 'FAIL'. The class was already beginning to laugh and then she turned it into the word 'FART', the class got a kick out of that and they roared with laughter just like they did with Neville. Looking to her Professor, she smiled when she saw that his hand was covering his mouth and his shoulder's shook with laughter. Hermione felt a sense of pride that she could make this particular man laugh.

It was Harry's turn next and the whole class got quiet. It was no secret that they were wary but very curious as to what the-boy-who-lived feared. Even Professor Lupin looked anxious, Hermione noticed. He approached the wardrobe and what came slithering out was a surprise to every one except Hermione and Ron. It was a Dementor.

It all happened in slow motion. Harry stood transfixed when out of nowhere Professor Lupin jumped on front of Harry and shielded him with his body. To Hermione's confusion, as well as the rest of the class except for Draco Malfoy who gave a howl that went unnoticed, the boggart turned into a big, brilliant, shimmering full moon. For a slight moment Lupin hesitated before Ridikkulusing the boggart and sending it back to the wardrobe and locked the door. _Why would he be afraid of the full moon? _Hermione wondered. Something was tugging on the back of her mind but she couldn't figure it out for the life of her. _Oh well. _She decided to ignore it. Class was dismissed and the rest of the day continued normally.

**OOO**

After his class left and the door closed, Remus sat on the floor shakily and put his head in his hands. At the sight of the faux full moon, for a moment the wolf begged to be let out. **'Lemme out lemme out!' **he had growled. The episode had passed rather quickly but it left Remus shaky, afraid and ashamed. _I don't deserve to teach a class of nornal children. I'm a dangerous monster who deserves nothing. _The second bell began to ring and Remus was taken from his pity party. Taking a quick drink to steady himself, he went to face his nwext class and act as normal as he could. He'd put in his resignation with Dumbledore later.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS :) YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING :) I FEEL VERY GRATEFUL THAT YOU GUYS HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ WHAT I WRITE AND REVIEW IT! I'M STILL TRYING TO WRAP MY HEAD AROUND THE FACT THAT MY INFANT STORIES HAVE GENERATED A DECENT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS :] YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I APPRECIATE YOU! AND THE REVIEWS OF COURSE :) :) :p  
**

Hermione walked down the hall, content. She loved to just wander aimlessly around the castle. This habit caused her to find excellent places for her to read her books in peace. As she was passing the gargoyle that marked the Headmaster's office, the gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase and out came Professor Lupin. They bumped into each other.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor!I wasn't watching where I was going!" she exclaimed. Lupin looked down at her and smiled. She noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about Hermione," he said. Hermione took all of him in and she noticed that he had a defeated posture as well. She grew worried.

"Is everything all right Professor?" she asked. After a moment's silence Lupin opened his mouth and answered.

"No, Hermione, not everything is all right. I just tried to quit but Dubledore would hear none of it."

Hermione gasped at the word 'quit'.

"Oh professor! Why would you want to quit? You've been doing a great job! Your lessons have been wonderful!"

Lupin looked at her with sad eyes and Hermione really wondered why he would want to quit.

"I don't deserve this job, Hermione. I really don't." This time it seemed as if Lupin didn't bother to hide his sadness. Hermione gave in to the strong urge to comfort him and make him smile genuinely.

"Of course you deserve this job Professor! You did wonderfully the first day of classes and you've been doing wonderfully ever since! I have heard all through the castle from students about how interesting you make your lectures. Why in the world would you not deserve this teaching position? Is there some crime you have committed? Have you murdered a student here without our knowing? What in the world is so bad about you that you feel you need to quit?"

Lupin smiled wryly, "You wouldn't understand Hermione. There are things about me. Dark things that would send every single one of you running for the hills. I don't deserve this teaching position."

Hermione tsked, rolled her eyes and replied, "Unless you have murdered a student here and we don't know about it, then you deserve this position! It's obvious that the Headmaster thinks something similar. Two against one, Professor. I know that if we went to McGonagall right now and asked her what she thinks, she would agree with me too! And just so you know, I have been barked at by a three-headed guard dog, caught in Devil's Snare, correctly identified a potion for Harry, and have been petrified by a Basilisk! I'm sure that whatever "dark things", Hermione made air quotes with her fingers, "are plaguing WON'T send me running to the hills. You'll have to try very hard to do that." Hermione was finally finished with her rant and stood there panting, waiting for Lupin's response. Man how that man was infuriating her!

Lupin stood there staring at her then...burst out laughing. A full, genuine belly laugh that had tears coming out of his eyes. For a moment, Hermione was irritated but then she smiled. She had successfully driven away the sadness. And he had a nice laugh. He calmed down somewhat after about three minutes. Chuckling he said,

"You are too cute Hermione. You remind me of someone that I once knew. Thank you for your sincere words Hermione." He was able to stop laughing completely and smiled at her.

"How about we meet sometime this week and have tea in my office? You can tell me all about these 'dark things' that have happened to you? I'm very interested."

Hermione hesitated. _Well, it's not like he's inviting me to his rooms. Besides, he's not interested in me that way. This is just a talk between...friends? Yes. I'll go have tea with him and ask him where we stand. If he wants to be friends. As much a friend as a student and professor can be. _

Hesitation gone, she gave her answer.

"Yes. I'll go have tea with you. Will Friday evening work? I know I'll have all of my homework and next week's homework done by then."

Lupin was still smiling, however Hermione noticed that his eyes had darkened slightly.

"Perfect," he said. Hermione smiled, said her good-byes and walked away. She didn't look back.

**OOO**

_What the hell are you doing Remus old boy. _Remus groaned. He just invited a thirteen year old to tea and conversation. It didn't matter that it would take place in his office. The point was that it was beyond inappropriate to do what he just did and would be doing Friday evening. Remus sighed. He didn't know what possessed him to tell Hermione what he did. Maybe it was because she was a bit like Lily. Except Lily wasn't as studious. Nor was she as cute when she was irritated. Lily had been tall and thin, and was very caring. She was also a spit-fire and very scary when angered, very intelligent, and was considered very beautiful. Hermione was petite, slightly more curvy, and had frizzy hair that told the world that she had curly hair. **'Not to mention her smell is Mine!' **Remus shook his head. Yes, there was also the fact that Hermione had an amazing scent. She was also more intelligent that Lily and was also a little spit-fire. And, like Lily, she was very caring.

Hermione's little rant had eased his pain slightly. Very slightly. Not to mention it was cute due to her looks which made him laugh. _If she knew what I am, her opinion would change completely. _It was the thought that counted. Remus shook his head again. There was nothing to be done about Friday evening's get together. If Hermione was similar to Lily, then backing out would only hurt her and make her angry. Besides, he really was interested in Hermione's past experiences with danger. Remus sighed, ran his hand through his hair and walked down the hall to his office and rooms. He had a headache and grading to do.

**A/N: SOOOOOOO...HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER :P**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Hermione. Before she knew it, it was Friday evening. And she was a bundle of nerves. She paced up and down the corridor of the DADA classroom trying to get a hold of herself. _What are you doing Hermione? You, a thirteen year old student, are going to be alone with one of your older MALE professors to have a friendly chat over tea! Tea! But then, I meet with Professor McGonagall all the time and with Professor Flitwick too! This is just a routine stop. Yes routine. Nothing wrong with it whatsoever. _With her new found courage she knocked on the door and was met with a muffled "enter". She did so. She found Lupin there sitting at his desk with a quill and a bottle of red ink. _So he is grading. Ooohh I want to help with that!_

_  
_"Professor, do you need any help with that?" she asked. At his look of confusion she gestured to the what seemed to be essays in front of him. She saw that he was about to politely decline she hurriedly tried to convince him.

"If we grade together, we could get to our tea faster." This time he smiled.

"Sure, Hermione. I would be delighted to have your help," he looked at her warmly. She felt that warmth touch her cheeks and make a slow trek through her body. She pulled up a chair next to him and he gave her another quill and bottle of red ink along with half of his stack. Smiling to herself, she grabbed two already graded essays and determined his grading style then proceeded to grade. They worked in companionable silence. Hermione had never liked silence, yet she liked this one. After about half an hour, Lupin put down his quill and sighed.

"I think that's enough grading don't you think?" he looked to Hermione, who was carefully reading the essays and grading them brutally. She only had five done from her stack. Lupin laughed and Hermione was finally aware of the outside world. She was also aware that Lupin was laughing softly. She looked at him with confusion on her features.

"What?"

Lupin only shook his head and got up from his seat and Hermione followed. They walked to another door and Hermione got nervous. _Is he leading me to his bedroom!? _Lupin turned to face her.

"Relax Hermione, we're not going to my bedroom," he said gently. Hermione was surprised.

"How did you know I was nervous?" she questioned. She thought she saw him tense and his hand falter at the door knob but then she blinkedb and his posture was relaxed once more.

"Lucky guess," he answered and opened the door. Hermione walked into a much smaller room. It was bare with a fireplace, a rug, and a simple table and three chairs. Hermione knew that all professors' private quarters came with a study (which is where they just came from), and a bedroom and bathroom. With that knowledge, the existence of the extra room left her wondering. _Why does he need an extra room? _Sighing, she put her question with the others in the back of her mind.

They both approached the table and Hermione blushed when Lupin pulled her chair out for her. _This is not a date! He's just being a gentleman so stop blushing! _She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice her DADA professor stiffen behind her nor take deep, loud breaths. She sat down and Lupin pushed her in and sat himself across from her. Hermione saw him take out a piece of parchment and a quill and write down the words 'tea for two' and watched in amazement as the words he wrote disappeared and a tray of 'tea for two' appear. She heard her professor chuckle and she looked up at him and blushed. Her amazement really must be showing. As if reading her thoughts, Lupin began to speak.

"This parchment is a direct link to the kitchens. All I have to do is write my request and it is sent. Kind of like a restaurant in a way," he winked.

"Oh that is brilliant professor! Do all professors have a parchment like this?"

"Yes, Hermione, they do. Now tell me about these 'brushes with danger' you've had." And they conversed for hours, not only talking about Hermione's adventures, but other topics as well. Mainly books. When Hermione noticed this, she jumped up.

"Oh my, it's past curfew! I really must be going!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her watch. Lupin chuckled.

"You go on ahead, Hermione and be careful. I enjoyed talking with you." he smiled.

"I enjoyed talking with you too, professor and thank you for the tea."

Hermione stayed where she was, looking at the floor and blushing. _Oh I hope what I am about to do doesn't come back and bite me in the future. _Hermione swallowed and looked up.

"Do you think we could do this another time professor Lupin? Conversation with you is so engaging and I can't seem to find anyone else that I can converse without 'dumbing myself down'."

Lupin stared hard at her before he smiled.

"How about we do this every Friday?"

Hermione smiled in return and agreed then walked out of the little room followed by Lupin. When she reached the door that would take her back into the corridor she looked back up at Lupin.

"Thank you again professor," she walked out the door and disappeared into the dark hallway and was gone.

**OOO**

Fuck. That was the only thing running through Remus' brain as he wrote down a request for tea. Fuck. He had almost lost control and given in to his wolf instincts. Sitting next to Hermione while grading papers had been bearable, but pulling out her chair and being only scant inches away from her was torture. Her scent tantalized the wolf. He had to take deep breaths to not only calm and center himself, but to calm the wolf as well. _Shit, how is it possible for such a scent like that to exist! _After mentally berating himself a bit more, he began to speak with Hermione. And what a conversation it was. Remus had never had such an intelligent conversation like that before. For once in a long while, Remus had felt normal. But now, alone in the little room, shame, sadness, and bitterness crept into him. This was the room that would be his cage every full moon. _What the hell were you thinking bringing her in here!?_ He was not normal. He would never be normal. He was destined to be alone and scorned. _You're so lonely you've resorted to talking to a thirteen year old girl._

His thoughts were interrupted by a green fire that started in the fire place. Inside the green flames was the head of Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you want now old man?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in return.

"Do you still want to quit your job my dear boy?" he asked. _Of course he would know. So why isn't he blasting my head off right now? _

_"_Yes, I'm going to stay Dumbledore," he sighed.

"Excellent. I will see you at the next staff meeting then. Or after the full moon, whichever comes first." With that his head disappeared as well as the green flames. _Damn floo system. No privacy whatsoever. _Remus sighed again and exited the room and went back to his desk and resumed grading.


	6. Chapter 6

The month of September flew by for both Hermione and Remus. Even though both were busy, they always looked forward to Friday evening tea. They spoke about everything from muggle literature to Harry's anger about not being able to go to Hogsmead with everyone else. In short,Hermione and Lupin were friends.

Hermione well remembered her first Hogsmead visit. She remembered it well because that was the day when there was a shift in the relationship between her and Ron.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. I cannot sign this form for you. I am not your legal guardian. Maybe next time, child." McGonagall looked regretful, but rules were rules. The Trio watched her walk to the front of the group. _

_Hermione and Ron turned to their friend who had a tinge of pink on his cheeks._

_"It's ok Harry. Ronald and I can stay here. We don't have to go today, right Ronald?" Hermione gave a pointed look to Ron and for once he understood._

_"Yeah, mate. We can have the common room all to ourselves."_

_When Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes, she saw that they had darkened. She realized that when they got back that they would have to sit and listen to Harry rant. Not fun. _

_"It's ok guys, you go ahead without me." _

_After a moment's hesitation, they agreed. Once they got to Hogsmead, Ron and Hermione went separated. Ron went to Zonko's Joke Shop and Hermione went to a bookstore. After an hour of perusing the shelves, Hermione went to Madam Puddifut's since the third and fourth years were not allowed to go into the Three Broomsticks. She was surprised to find Ron sitting at a table there. _

_"Are you here with someone Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron's ears turned red. His form of blushing._

_"No."_

_"Oh. Well, do you want a cup of hot chocolate? I'm getting one myself." _

_Once again, Ron's ears turned red, but then he smiled. Hermione thought it was a cute smile._

_"Sure Hermione."_

_Hermione ordered two cups of hot chocolate and while waiting for their orders, the pair sat there in awkward silence. It didn't get any better once their hot chocolates arrived. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and had to break the silence or go mad._

_"So did you like Zonko's Joke Shop?"_

_"Yeah, it was amazing! They..." Hermione listened to Ron tell her everything about Zonko's while she sipped her beverage. She smiled at his enthusiasm and cute hand gestures. Ron finally finished his spiel and Hermione noticed that his ears turned red for a third time._

_"Say Hermione, do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked. Hermione's palms began to sweat. Was he trying to make this outing a date? 'No, this is Ron Hermione. You guys are friends.'_

_"Sure Ronald," she smiled. Hermione paid for the beverages and they walked out of the shop. _

_"Let's go this way," Ron pointed to an area where there were trees that lead away from Hogsmead. Feeling a bit nervous, Hermione followed Ron. There was more awkward silence. After a while they made it out of the trees and came to a hand-built fence. A few yards from the fence was a dilapidated shack._

_"What is this place Ron?" she asked. _

_"That's the Shrieking Shack. People say that it's haunted because sometimes when you listen really close at night, you can hear a woman shrieking."_

_Hermione didn't know what to think. The logical part of her brain told her that it was impossible for a place to be haunted. Then she realized that Hogwarts was full of ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick, for example, and The Bloody Baron. Her curiosity was piqued. She turned to Ron._

_"How very interesting Ronald," she smiled. The smile shrunk a little when she looked into his blue eyes. They were slightly darkened and held an emotion that she couldn't explain, but it made her feel very warm. She wished she could feel that warmth twenty-four seven._

_After a while the moment passed and they walked back to Hogsmead and then went back to Hogwarts where they sat in the common room and sure enough listened to Harry rant. _

_(End FB)_

Hermione didn't know what to think about Ron's new behavior. She knew it made her feel all warm inside. She also knew that she cared for him. _Do I have a crush on him as well? _Yes, she decided, she did. She, Hermione Granger had a crush on Ronald Weasley. _Oh dear. _She couldn't wait to tell Lupin this new development, but a small part of her told her that it would not be wise to tell him. She listened. She decided not to tell her professor slash friend that she had a crush on one of her friends.

**OOO**

Remus looked at himself in the mirror. After only having been at Hogwarts for a month he had significantly gained weight and the bags under his eyes had finally receded. He looked...healthy. More so than he had in years. Looking at his eyes, he sighed. Tonight was the full moon. The amber color of the wolf was starting to noticeably bleed into his green irises and his body hummed.

Today was also Friday. _What the hell am I going to tell Hermione? Heh, nothing like the old 'I don't feel well excuse._ He didn't want to deceit her. For some reason, he had a strong urge to tell her about his lycanthropy. _Yeah, Remus and then what will happen? She's going to tell all her little friends after she runs out screaming and then she'll never talk to you again. _Hermione's friendship was one he treasured. He didn't want to lose it. Ignorance, was bliss. It was best.

His decision made, he turned to his trunk and took out a vial of shimmering, silver liquid and drank it down, grimacing.

**OOO**

"...and I want those essays done by Monday. That is all, have a nice weekend."

As Hermione gathered her stuff, she noticed something...off about Lupin. He seemed almost agitated and fidgety. It looked as if his body was actually vibrating with extra energy. As she put away the last of her things, Lupin's voice stopped her.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course professor," she gave a small, knowing smirk. He had been insisting lately that she call him Remus in private. She waited expectantly but he cleared his throat and without even thinking about it, she turned to Ron and Harry who were waiting for her by the door.

"You go on ahead guys, I'll meet you in the common room. I'm sure this won't take long."

Harry smiled and nodded before heading out the door but Ron seemed to hesitate but then he sighed and went out the door, closing it behind him. Hermione turned to Lupin.

"Yes?" she smiled. Lupin smiled in return but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our usual appointment tonight Hermione, I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

Hermione frowned in concern and then confusion. _Is it just me or are his eyes changing color? _

"Oh of course! It's nothing serious I hope!"

Lupin gave a wry, sarcastic chuckle. "No, nothing serious at all."

"All right, well I hope you feel better Remus," and without truly thinking, she went up to him and gave him a brief embrace and left. In fact, her embrace was so brief and her departure so abrupt that she didn't notice how Lupin's eyes darkened before they flashed completely to pure amber nor did she notice the low growl that erupted.

**A/N: HA HA BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THE WHOLE RON THING COMING DID YA? HA! NEAT TWIST NO? * HAPPY SIGH* BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A TINY SPOILER: YES, _BOTH _REMUS AND HERMIONE ARE GOING TO KISS A FEW REGULAR TOADS BEFORE THEY FIND THEIR FROG WHICH IS EACH OTHER! :P :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Remus looked at the boy in front of him and sighed. He wasn't annoyed with the boy, per say. No, he was just annoyed and worried in general. He was feeling ill because it was the day after the full moon, he was worried that Hermione might find a pattern to his 'illness' bouts, Hermione and Ron seemed headed towards a relationship and for some reason that annoyed his wolf **'Her scent is Mine! Mine Mine Mine! Red head can't have it! Mine!'**, the Dementors made the atmosphere depressing, and things just seemed bad all together. The only light in his life was his friendship with Hermione. He had long ago given up thinking of her age. Her maturity level was older than her age and he accepted that. Instead, he focused on their friendship and the respite she offered. He felt good when he was with her. He felt even better after she would hug him at the end of the night due to her warmth and her scent. He could be himself around her and he really liked that. He had also given up trying to figure out why her scent affected his wolf so much. He chalked it up to another Mystery of Lycanthropy and left it at that.

Lately, he had been spending time with Harry while Hermione and Ron went to Hogsmead. They mainly spoke about Harry's parents. He told Harry as many stories and memories as he could. He loved seeing the happiness in Harry's green eyes after each story. Not to mention the happiness he felt as well before sadness took over.

"Sir, the night we were on the train, how did you get rid of the Dementor?" Remus was surprised that the question wasn't asked earlier.

"I used the Patronus spell. Normally when it is cast, it is a shield of light that blocks and pushes the Dementor away but when it is cast correctly, it takes the shape of an animal that drives the Dementor immediately away," at the look in the boy's eyes, Remus knew why the question was asked in the first place.

"You want to learn it, don't you?" he smirked. Harry's cheeks pinked slightly.

"I'd be happy to show you Harry, but not this weekend. How about next weekend?"

"Of course professor!" he said happily. Remus smiled and they proceeded to talk about other things.

**OOO**

"...and then Codger..." Hermione tried to listen attentively to Ron talk about Quidditch. She failed and before she knew it she tuned Ron out and couldn't help but compare him to Remus. Their looks were definitely different. Ron was definitely 'lankier' than Remus. He was pale with bright red hair and freckles. While Remus was always calm and collected Ron was loud (sometimes too loud) and boisterous with a temper as fiery as his hair. They had different demeanors too. Ron's blue eyes were always open and innocent while Remus eyes had that same slightly haunted look that was similar to Snape and Dumbledore's. Ron was always happy while on some nights, Remus was quiet and broody. While Ron was _obsessed _with Quidditch, Remus was not. He liked Quidditch, yes, but if he "had to choose between that and a book, the book would win hands down". She liked that. Also, Remus accepted her being a bookworm and love of studying while Ron _still _complained when she would go to the library and he teased her mercilessly.

"...fuck that bloody coward..."

"Language Ronald." There was also the fact that Remus did cuss as much as Ron did. Hermione couldn't help but be hypocritical when it came to this. She always admonished Ron for his cussing but never bat an eyelash when Remus did. For some reason, his cussing never offended her. If it didn't offend her then there was no need to call him on his cussing and that, was that.

At the end of the Hogsmead visit, Ron and Hermione walked back to the castle hand in hand and blushing. When they got back to the common room, Harry was there waiting with a strange light in his eyes.

"What's new with you Harry? What's got you so giddy?" Hermione asked with a smile. Harry gave her a bright smile in return.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a good day and all." Hermione and Ron looked to each other and then shrugged. They might have been best friends, but if Harry wanted to keep a secret, it was his prerogative. They'd find out soon enough anyway.

"So listen to this story Professor Lupin told this time..." Hermione was glad that Harry had a connection to his dead parents. She just couldn't imagine what is was like not knowing who his parents were and having to deal with the Dursleys. She was also glad that Harry was no longer spending Hogsmead visits alone and angry.

XXX

The next month passed in a flurry and before every one knew, the Christmas holidays had come up. Harry and Ron were going to the burrow but Hermione was staying at the castle for a week. She had sent a letter to both her parents and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley happily agreed to send one of her family member to pick her up when the week was over. She told her parents that she was staying behind to help a 'friend' with some school work and they weren't able to go home on break. Lie. It was a lie but Hermione didn't mind that much. One Friday she found out that Remus was staying at the castle for the holidays. Knowing that only a couple of teachers and Dumbledore were staying as well, Hermione declared that she would stay too.

_(FB)_

_"No Hermione I can't ask you that."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes then gave a smirk._

_"Well then it's a good thing that I'm telling you that I'm staying. End of story. I won't stay the entire time. Maybe a few days to a week, that way it won't look inappropriate. You're my friend and I can't let you spend your holidays alone."_

_"I won't be spending my holidays alone, Hermione. Dumbledore will see to that, believe me." Remus replied sardonically._

_"Even so. I'm staying."_

_"The hell you are. No, please don't stay. Go to your family."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No aaaaaand no."_

_"Dammit Hermione yes!"_

_"NO, and that's final Remus John Lupin."_

_"Yes. Obey," he growled. For a moment Hermione faltered then walked to where he was sitting and got in his face._

_"I'm staying for a few days and that's final." She whispered. _

_Two seconds later, "Fine."_

_Hermione later left with a triumphant grin on her face._

_(End FB)_

So now, Hermione eagerly waved to her friends as they left the castle. Now that there was more time on their hands, Hermione what she and Remus would do. She couldn't wait. Yawning, she went to her room and curled up with a book for the rest of the night.

**OOO**

Remus chewed his pork pensively. He heard a throat clear next to him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Albus?" He turned to look at the old wizard who's eye's were twinkling.

"Why are you having dinner here my boy? I hear that there is much better company here in the castle." He gave a small smirk and Remus harrumphed.

"It wouldn't look good Albus if I ate with her tonight. The students have just gone home."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and continued with his food and left Remus alone for the rest of dinner.

**A/N: K, GUYS HOW WAS THIS ONE? NOW THE MYSTERIES OF LYCANTHROPY ARE JUST THAT. MYSTERIES. THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT JUST CANNOT BE EXPLAINED WHEN IT COMES TO LYCAMNTHROPY. JUST LIKE PREGNANCY AND MORNING SICKNESS AND WHY PMS IS EXPERIENCED ALL THROUGH PREGNANCY AND WATER TASTES GOOD YET DOESN'T HAVE ANY FLAVOR. COMPRENDE? :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Three days. It had been three full days before Hermione had heard from Remus. He had approached her during the afternoon of the third day and invited her to tea. For a while, Hermione was upset with him because most of the appointed week she was to spend with him was wasted away. However, when he patiently explained that the other faculty members had been inviting him to outings and that he spent some time catching up on reading, Hermione immediately understood. To others, their 'friendship' would be suspicious at best. It would not look good if Remus spent a majority of his time with her. Plus, like Hermione, he loved to read and be alone sometimes. Yes, Hermione definitely understood. They had three more days left together and both wanted to make the most out of it, so Hermione gladly let the issue go.

**OOO**

"Let's take a walk," Remus suggested. Hermione jumped and squealed a little in surprise for she had been reading in the quiet library. Remus chuckled.

"A walk? Really? That sounds nice," she smiled and gave him a mildly curious look.

"Yes, a change in routine is in order. If I even _see _another bloody cup of tea I'm going to fucking _scream_."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"All right, you. Let's take a walk." She swiftly returned the book to it's proper shelf, pushed her chair in and followed behind Remus. They walked with no particular path in mind in content silence. However, this time Hermione wanted to break it.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know still," she requested. Remus chuckled and then was quiet for a while, thinking.

"Well, I absolutely _abhor_ butter on my pancakes. My mother used to try to sneak the butter by putting only a little and then drowning the pancakes in syrup. She was never successful and ended up having to give the pancakes to the neighbor. She was never happy about it, but the neighbor sure was," he winked and then they both laughed. They ended up stopping at the lake and Hermione rushed to sit down, laughing gaily.

"Come enjoy the sunshine while we still have it Remus!" she laughed. For a moment, he watched her. She was wearing jeans and a quarter-sleeve red shirt. In the sunshine she looked, dare he say, like and angel. Her hair shined beautifully and her posture was one of innocence and relaxation. She looked happy and he desperately hoped that she stayed that way. He hoped that she never had to endure a fraction of what he has. He knew that his hope was only that, hope. Fool's hope, to be exact. Being a friend of Harry Potter, she was bound to be touched by evil. She moved to lay down, looked at him and patted the spot next to her. He went to her and lay down as well, and when she put her hand lightly on his, for the first time in a long while he felt...content, almost happy.

**OOO**

It was the next morning when Remus received...not so good news.

"Remus my boy," started Dumbledore, "I'm afraid that I won't be able to substitute your classes at the end of the Christmas holidays. I have assigned Severus to your classes."

Remus dropped his fork.

"Are you sure that's wise, Albus. He loathes me and I guarantee you, he will do something to expose me. No, I don't want him teaching my classes," he hissed while looking at his plate. Because of that, he missed Albus' sneaky look.

"I assure you my boy that he won't do anything but teach and terrorize the students a bit. Nothing to worry about." The subject was then dropped. Albus continued to eat merrily but Remus took little bites and was scowling. He wanted to run to Hermione immediately and vent to her, but he couldn't. She was way too inquisitive and smart. She'd figure out that there was something fishy about his...anger. _If only I was normal. If she knew everything about me...she'd run and I'd be alone. Again. _

After breakfast, Remus made his way to his office to think and, yes, brood, when he bumped into Hermione. Her scent wafted over him and his anger vanished and calmed. He took in another breath and the wolf inside him purred. He _purred_.

"Hello Remus, what are you up to this morning?" she smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Nothing much, just going to my office to work on a few things."

"Oh! I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean to hold you up."

Remus chuckled.

"Nonsense, Hermione. I would love it if you would accompany me?" he asked. She beamed and they took off to his office and spent the rest of the day creating lesson plans and essay topics and laughing at jokes that they shared back and forth. As Hermione walked out the door, she paused then turned around.

"Remus, I was wonder if you wanted to exchange gifts tomorrow evening? It's our last evening together after all."

Remus smiled but it was small and a bit sad.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't need to get me anything. I didn't even get you anything." He looked away, ashamed. He was surprised when she took both his hands in her own and gave him a soft look.

"Hey, I don't care if you didn't get me anything and I know that I didn't need to get you anything but I _wanted _to. So, tomorrow you will open your gifts and you will be happy. Am I clear Remus Lupin?"

There was a brief silence before he smiled then smirked.

"John. My full name is Remus John Lupin."

They both laughed and said goodnight.

As Remus lay in bed, he had another first. He was finally looking forward to Christmas.

**A/N: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG,GUYS. STUFF HAS BEEN HAPPENING AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE. REAL LIFE SUCKS. MAYBE ME AND HERMIONE CAN SWITCH PLACES :P HA HA ANYWAY, I HATE GIVING UP, SO I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'LL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL :) THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

*****WARNING WARNING! LEMON(S) IN THIS CHAPTER!*****

The next day, Remus went to Hogsmead, determined to find a gift for Hermione. After and hour of wandering around, he finally found the perfect gift in a supply shop. It was a gorgeous but practical stationary set. It came with one hundred and five sheaves of parchment that had a small blue capital 'H' set in a shield design in the right hand corner, and it came with a quill that not only had never ending ink inside it, the ink changed color upon request. It was perfect.

Just as he turned around to head to the checkout counter, he collided with a small body. He chuckled when said small body tried to keep balance and fell to the ground only to get up and knock over a shelf of items over. The owner of the body, _a quite attractive body_ he thought, was a small woman who had short spiky hair and a button nose. The woman winced and said,

"I can fix that."

She took out her wand and righted the shelf and turned back to Remus with her mouth opened intending to say something before she promptly closed it. He was quite astonished when her cheeks and hair turned red. They both just stood there and stared at each other, not saying a word. Remus couldn't help but scrutinize her. Her red hair had turned slightly darker. She had dark gray eyes that had a few brown specks in them, her face was a little defined but more chubby than anything, her mouth was bow shaped. It reminded him somewhat of Hermione's cupid's bow shaped lips except this woman's were a bit thinner. Looking further down, he saw she had small breasts but felt a slight stirring in his loins when he saw her nipples harden and become slightly noticeable. To a normal human wizard, this would have gone unnoticed but since Remus was a Werewolf, his sight was keener than the average wizard. He couldn't help but look at the crotch of her jeans and took a whiff and he hardened considerably. Her scent was nice, she smelled of oranges and vanilla and of course, arousal. Even though her scent was nice, his wolf made not one peep. Looking back up at her face, he noticed that her hair had turned a deep burgundy. He shifted on his feet, trying to ignore his obvious erection. Trying being the operative word.

_It's been so long since I've fucked. _It was true. It had been years since he'd had a sexual release of any kind and his dry spell was finally starting to bug him. His body lusted to be inside a woman in any way possible. This one in front of him was preferable. As if reading his thoughts, the woman sauntered up to him stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

"Why don't we go out back and get acquainted?"

Remus stared at her in shocked silence then in lusty hunger. He set the stationary set down and gestured to the back door of the store that conveniently led to an alley way.

"Lead the way."

Before he knew it, they were out in the alley and he had her pressed against the brick wall by the door. Moaning into his kiss, the woman pushed lightly at his chest to indicate that he should back away for a moment. Spinning them around so that he was lounging against the wall, she dropped down to her knees and he moaned. The knowledge of what she was about to do sent lava through his veins.

Swiftly undoing his buckle and pants button, she took his member into her hand and without preamble put her mouth on him.

"Ohhhh shiiiit, fuck!" he moaned. Her mouth was warm and wet. She took his hands and put them on her head and put her hands behind her back. He moaned even louder. She was giving him full control. He grasped her short hair in his fingers and began to fuck her mouth. He couldn't stop his moans and grunts. Sooner than he would have liked, he felt his orgasm rising swiftly. Not knowing if she preferred to swallow or not, once he fell over the edge he quickly exited her mouth and turned and came on the snow blanketed ground next to them. He stood there for a moment panting and basking in the ecstasy and relief of his release.

After a moment, he looked down and the mystery woman and the scent of her arousal was potent. For a brief moment, he felt guilty and ashamed of his behavior. _Well, it's not like we're going to meet again. She's willing, I'm willing. No harm done. _His decision made, he took her by her upper arms and pulled her up and attacked her neck. She moaned loudly. He stopped his ministrations and smirked at her.

"Time to return the favor my dear."

Before she knew it, his tongue flicked over her clit and she screamed in ecstasy.

**OOO**

Later that evening, Remus couldn't help but think of the woman he met at the supply shop. She was pretty in a quirky way.

His musing were interrupted by a knock that he recognized. A smile broke out on his face and he went to open the door for Hermione. When he looked her over the word 'cute' ran through his mind. She was wearing a green sweater that had small red puff balls as buttons. The skirt she was wearing went all the way to the floor and green with red and silver embroidery. Her hair was tamed by a half pony tail and her cheeks were slightly blushed. A nostalgic feeling swept through him. Lily would have worn an outfit like this and James would have teased her before giving her a passionate kiss and telling her that he would prove to her how the outfit looked better on the floor than on her.

"Remus? Are you okay?" He was snapped back to reality.

"Of course, come in Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him and entered his office. They went to their usual room and Hermione transfigured a rug into a medium sized tree, sans decorations.

Apparently nervous, Hermione thrust her package at Remus and he looked at curiously before tearing the wrapping paper. It was a soft, brown cloak. It had gold embroidery around the edges and the clasp was a gold full moon. For a moment, Remus was afraid that she figured out his secret but one look at her hopeful and honest eyes squashed that though and he was able to fully enjoy his gift. Never had he received such a fine gift. Moving to fold it, he realized he missed another part of her gift to him. He laughed when he saw it was a box of Honeyduke's chocolates. He forgot that she knew of his love for chocolate.

"Thank you Hermione. You have no idea how much this means to me," he smiled affectionately when he saw her cheeks heat up in a blush.

"You're welcome Remus."

"Now, I think it's time for me to give you your gift," he started and took the wrapped stationary set from his pocket. He set it in her lap and she opened it. For a full two minutes she gaped.

"Oh Remus, it's beautiful. Oh thank you so much!" She dashed to him and hugged him.

"Remus, you didn't have to get me something so expensive."

"I could say the same about you my dear," he smirked. She laughed and nodded and they spent the rest of their time talking and laughing.

**A/N: HA HA WHAT AN INTERESTING FIRST MEETING EH? NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED? IT'S JUST THAT IN THE BOOKS I DON'T THINK THEY MENTION HOW TONKS AND REMUS MET. BASED ON HER CHARACTER IN THE SERIES, I THOUGHT A 'ONE AFTERNOON STAND' WOULD BE THE PERFECT WAY TO MEET :P SO HOW DID I DO ON THE LEMON? I'M NOT GOOD AT THOSE AT ALL SO I DID A LITTLE...'RESEARCH' TO GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION :/ OK, NOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS OUT OF THE WAY I'M GOING TO BLEACH MY EYES! R&R IF YOU CAN GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-AKEMI  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS AND SITUATIONS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING ONLY. I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE. **

**A/N V.2: K, GUYS, I ADDED A FEW THINGS TO THIS CHAPTER. IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT IT MADE ME FEEL A BIT BETTER ABOUT IT. **

"I don't care Ronald! Crookshanks would never harm your stupid rat!" Hermione panted in her frustration and then stomped away. The couple had been having this argument for weeks now and for Hermione, it was getting old fast.

Christmas with the Weasleys had gone considerably well. Ron and Hermione had agreed not to tell their families of their close 'friendship' so even though things were awkward at times, it had been an enjoyable visit.

Since Hermione was not going to spend Christmas with her parents, they had owled her gift over to the Weasleys so she was able to open it there. When Hermione saw what was in the box, she fell in love. It was a cat. According to the card that came with it, it was a half-kneazle so it was very intelligent as far as cats go. By normal standards, the cat, lovingly dubbed Crookshanks, was considered to be ugly with a squashed looking face and tangled orange, scraggly fur. Hermione, however, thought he was cute and the most handsome of cats.

Being a cat, Crookshanks had taken an immediate dislike to Ron's rat Scabbers the moment they returned to Hogwarts. He constantly hissed and swiped at him with his claws and chased him around. While Hermione paid no heed to that, after all he_was _a cat part kneazle or no, Ron paid a little too much attention and constantly complained to Hermione whenever they were together.

It was another one of those complaints that had been the last straw and had led to the argument that they just had. _I have better things to do than to argue with an immature boy about a stupid cat and rat! _Which was true. For a while now, Remus had been on the forefront of her mind. No, not because of the minor crush that she _still _had on him, but because she was concerned for him. Right after Christmas break, the trio had gone to their Defense class only to their horror find Professor Snape standing at the front. As soon as the class settled, true to form Hermione raised her hand. At first, Snape ignored her but when she began to bounce in her seat with an anxious look on her face he sneered and acknowledged her.

"What is Ms. Granger? Do you have to go potty?" The Slytherins in the room snickered. Ignoring the insult, Hermione forged ahead.

"No sir, I was just wondering where Professor Lupin is today."

"And why would that be any of your business?" Snape sneered.

Hermione wanted desperatley to point out that she and Remus were very good friends and that it was her right to know. However, she kept silent and took a different approach.

"Well, I guess it isn't any of my business, but I would still like to know. Please tell us why Professor Lupin isn't teaching today?" That seemed to do the trick for after a few beats of silence, Snape responded.

"Your dear professor is ill and will not be back until the day after tomorrow. That is all that I will say about it. Now turn to page three hundred in your books please."

Appeased, the class, including Hermione, turned to the directed page. A student raised their hand.

"Yes?" Snape asked exasperatedly.

"Sir, we're not to study werewolves until near the end of term."

Snape gave a vicious scowl.

"I am aware of Lupin's lesson plans, however I am the substitute for the next two days so what I say goes!" The student who commented shrank down in his seat and shook with fear. In reaction, Harry and Ron were already rising from their seats and Hermione had to beg them to sit down and let it go. They settled for murderous glares instead. Snape sneered at the trio and proceeded with his lecture.

"The word werewolf..."

Hermione eagerly absorbed the facts like a sponge.

As soon as class ended, Hermione rushed out and waited behind a suit of armor for Snape to exit the room. She knew that there wouldn't be another class for another hour. Once he left and locked the door, Hermione made sure that the hallway was indeed empty and took out her wand and unlocked the classroom door. She walked to where his personal rooms were and knocked on the door.

"Professor, are you in there?"

There was no answer. Hermione tried a few more times before she gave up. When they returned to class on the day that Remus was supposed to return, Hermione had to hold back a gasp when she saw him. He was peaky, his eyes were bloodshot and he had a healing cut on his cheek and one on his hand. What had happened to him? Ever since then, Hermione had been racking her brain trying to figure things out.

As she was heading to the one place she knew she'd find an answer, she passed a portrait of a knight slaying a wolf in what looked to be the mountains. For some reason, she stopped and stared at the painting. She had passed this painting hundreds of times in the past, but it had never drew her in like it did now. All of a sudden, it hit her.

Over the time she had gotten to know Remus, there were a couple of instances where she wasn't able to see him because he was 'ill'.

There were other instances where she overheard comments on how he had missed classes due to illness and Dumbledore had to step in.

Then there were the times Remus would growl.

The times his eyes would flash amber for a brief moment.

His lack of friends.

Shabby clothes.

More importantly, his fear of the full moon. Now it was all starting to make sense.

Hermione flew down the rest of the corridor and into the library. She threw her bag on a table and took out her Defense textbook and turned to page three hundred and began scanning the chapter pages. Werewolf. She was sure that Remus was a werewolf. Gaping, Hermione slouched in her chair. _Why didn't he ever tell me?_ Weren't they friends? Didn't he trust her? She answered her questions. Of course he didn't fully trust her. Not when werewolves were less equal to house elves. They couldn't even get jobs. Hermione made a decision after a short internal debate. She would not confront him. She would act like everything was normal and if rumors popped up, she'd do her best to dispel them. Feeling better, she put her book back in her bag and took out her time turner. She needed to get to her Amcient Runes class.

**A/N: ALL RIGHT, SO I'M NOT QUITE SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I MEAN, IT FEELS LIKE...IDK, IT JUST FEELS WRONG. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SO ON A MORE POSITIVE NOTE, THE 'BIG MYSTERY' IS SOLVED. HERMIONE NOW KNOWS HIS SECRET AND NOW THAT SHE DOES, THINGS WILL START SPEEDING UP. THESE PAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN A SORT OF INTRODUCTION WHERE THE CHARACTERS ARE INTRODUCED AND THE PLOT IS SET. THE GRACE PERIOD IS OVER. PART TWO OF THIS STORY IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER :)**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWRS. YOU GUYS REALLY ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP GOING. THERE AREN'T ENOUGH WORDS TO SAY HOW GRATEFUL I AM AND HOW AMAZING YOU ARE! :)) **

**'TIL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of January and February passed normally with one exception. Hermione spent as much time as possible in the school library researching Lycanthropy. However, there was not much to research. Not much was known about Lycanthropy. Either way, every new fact she learned made her see Remus in a new light. Despite the cards being against him, he was kind, compassionate, smart, and best of all, human. Yes, he turned into a Werewolf once a month, but that did not mean that he wasn't human, He still had feelings that humans have and had the same problems. Like alchohol addicton. She knew he expected her to feel disgusted the day he told her that he was once an addict, but she wasn't disgusted. It only reaffirmed that he was human.

She even found herself really liking his 'wolfish parts'. She found it absolutely adorable when he purred. Every time he did, he would slightly blush and rush out 'diversions' to cover his tracks and Hermione would have to desperately try to hide a smile.

Hermione and Remus continued their 'nighttime tea talks' and got to know eachother very well. They knew everything about eachother. Including birthdays.

"What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow Hermione?" asked Remus.

Hermione blushed.

"I don't want to do anything for my birthday. Technically I'm already fourteen due to the time turner."

Remus chuckled and poked her in her ticklish spot which caused her to squeal.

"Alright we'll do something! Gosh thank goodness my birthday is on a Hogsmead weekend!"

Remus gave a victorious smirk which caused Hermione's breath to catch for a second. That had been happening a lot lately and it left Hermione confused. She knew that her small crush on him was finally fading and the only feelings she had for him were friendly ones. Hermione ignored her reaction and gave a smile back.

"So how is Harry doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

Hermione's smile turned into an annoyed frown.

"He's been just jolly," she said sarcastically.

"He's been going to Hogsmead with us and do you know how? He's been using a stupid, well it's actually quite clever but still, map that allows him to see everyone who is in the castle and it shows him all of the secret passage ways! He refuses to turn it in!"

Even though she was ranting, she was able to see Remus' smile falter for an instant and then was replaced by a curious one.

"A map you say?"

"Yes! In order to use it you have to give a code phrase and everything!"

"I see. Well, I'm sure he's using it carefully."

Hermione harrumphed and took a sip of her tea.

"Well, all I know is is that he should turn it in and be done with it."

The conversation turned to other things and was seemingly forgotten for the moment.

**OOO**

Remus waved said goodbye and closed the door after Hermione. He went to his bedroom and lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling contemplatively.

_How in the hell did he get a hold of it?_

Even though he was confused and slightly worried, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. The invention of the Marauders Map was an ingenious invention and now Harry was using it. Yes, he felt a bit of pride. His thoughts turned to Hermione. His wolf purred. He had been doing that a lot lately. Sometimes Remus would purr out loud in front of Hermione and he would have to rush and cover his tracks.

**'My scent. Mine.' **

"Shut it Moony." said Remus out loud. His wolf's possesiveness of Hermione was starting to annoy him. And it made him feel ashamed. She was just a fourteen year old and he was thirty.

Normally, their difference in age never bothered him. His friendship with her was the best one he's had since his Marauder years before the War. He knew almost everything about her and she him. He loved being around her because it was easy and it made him feel good. He even told her about his addiction and how he came to be a professor there at Hogwarts. With her it was easy to confide things. _Yes, let's see how easy it would be afterwards if you told her about your condition. She'd run for the hills. She'd hate me. _No, he would never tell her about his Lycanthropy. The thought of losing her...was painful; the thought about her hating him caused his gut to clench.

Unable to stand the way his thoughts were going he stood up and walked out of the room and out of his office. A walk to clear the mind was in order.

**OOO**

Harry silently followed the map. His breath was coming in silent pants. How could Pettigrew be on the map if he had been dead for twelve and a half years? It was common knowledge that Sirius Black, Azkaban escapee, had not only killed twelve muggles but killed one of his friends, Peter Pettigrew. A noise made his heart thump. He held his wand higher in order to see better. He could see nothing. He look down at the map again. Pettigrew should be right in front of him. He looked up and again saw nothing. Confused he looked back at the map and then gasped. Snape was heading in his direction.

Quickly muttering a "nox" and a "mischief managed", he moved to back against the wall but bumped into something firm. Suddenly a light was flashed at his face. Even though he could not see, he knew who it was behind the light and wand.

"Well what do we have here? Out of bed after curfew Potter? Such a shame, just like your father."

Harry glared hatefully at the insult but kept silent.

"What is that you have in your hands Potter?"

Harry rushed to think of something good to tell the 'hateful bat of the dungeons'.

"It's just a parchment."

"Really. Reveal your secrets," Snape pointed his lit up wand at the parchment in Harry's hands and reavealed a written message.

"Read it."

"Sir-"

"I said read it you imbecile!" Snape snarled. Harry cleared his throat and looked down to read.

"Messers Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs say hello to Severus Snape and also say to keep in abnormally large and oily nose out of other people's business."

The look on Snape's face would have melted all of the North Pole.

"Why you impudent son of a-"

"Professor Snape," said a voice. Harry and Sanpe turned to look and found Lupin standing there. Snape gave a wicked smile.

"Hello Lupin, taking a moonlight stroll are we?" he sneered. Remus gave a smirk and turned his gaze to Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" he questioned. Before he could answer, Snape answered instead.

"I have caught him out of be after curfew obviously and have found him in possesion of a dark item. Here, take a look." He snatched the map out of Harry's hands and thrusted it to Lupin. Lupin read the message and snickered before giving a friendly smile that was obviously fake to Snape.

"Really professor, it doesn't look dark at all. Why it's probably a Zonko product. You know how these young boys are about Zonko's. Right Harry?" He gave Harry a pointed glance.

"Yes professor Lupin. Ron got it for me as a gift since I cannot go to Hogsmead."

Snape was silent.

"There now, now that this is all settled, I shall take over from here. Come Harry," Lupin had a firm grasp on Harry's upper arm and Harry followed. Lupin took him to his office and shut the door firmly behind him then gave Harry a scowl that had Harry gulping.

"What the hell were you thinking Harry Potter. Do you know what you did was incredibly stupid? I know you know what this is," Lupin held up the map, "but what I know you failed to think about is what would happen if this fell into the wrong hands!"

Harry looked at the floor slightly ashamed. Then a thought hit him.

"Sir, there was a very good reason why I was up and out of bed. You see, earlier this evening I saw somone on the map that I should not have seen." He looked at Lupin straight in the eyes.

"And who would that be?" He looked expectantly at Harry

"Peter Pettigrew," he answered. Lupin frowned.

"No. No, that's not possible."

Harry shrugged.

"I really did see him on the map. May I go now sir?"

Lupin nodded absently and Harry turned to walk out the room. He walked slowly just in case Lupin had more to say to him. When he was sure that Lupin was not going to call him back, he walked briskly out of his office and rushed back to his bed. He and his friends now had a mystery to solve.

**A/N: SO I WAS REALLY INSPIRED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER :) LET ME KNOW HOW I DID :) SO HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY SCENE IS COMING UP NEXT. HMM, I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? :P WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WON'T WE? AND FYI, NO, HERMIONE IS NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH OUR DEAR REMUS JUST YET. SHE JUST HAPPENS TO FIND CERTAIN THINGS ATTRACTIVE ABOUT HIM AND CAN'T HELP HER BODY'S REACTIONS TO THEM. WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE RIGHT? I HAVE A FRIEND THAT WHENEVER I LOOK INTO HIS EYES MY HEART ALWAYS BEATS FASTER. BUT I DON'T HAVE MORE THAN PLATONIC FEELINGS FOR HIM. I JUST FIND HIS BLUE EYES ATTRACTIVE ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK, GUYS, FIRST LET ME APOLOGIZE FOR ALL OF THE TYPOS OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER :/ I HONESTLY DID NOT KNOW THAT THEY WERE THERE. I THOUGHT I HAD FIXED THEM BUT WHEN I LOOKED AT THE CHAPTER AGAIN I SAW THEM, SO YEAH. I APOLOGIZE :/**

The morning of Hermione's birthday dawned bright and mild. Even though it was a bit risky, Hermione was excited by the prospect of doing something with Remus for her birthday in Hogsmead. Jumping out of bed, Hermione went to her trunk and took out Crookshanks' special cat food that she fed him only as a rare treat.

"Crooks! Pssst, where are you boy?" she whispered, mindful of the other sleeping girls in the room. Her summons received no answer. Confused, Hermione set down the cat food and knelt on the floor in a way that would allow her to see under all of the beds and looked. He was not there. _Hmmm, I wonder where he is? Oh, well. No special treat for him today then._ Quickly dismissing her cat's absence, she got ready for her day and went down to the common room where she was pleasantly surprised by her friends.

"Happy birthday Hermione!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were sitting around a small table that had a small pile of wrapped presents and a small fruit cake along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Hermione was beaming as she made her way to her friends.

"Thanks you guys," she said. Ginny, who loved parties as much as the twins spoke up first.

"Why don't you open your presents first before we have cake!"

Hermione laughed and proceeded to open all of her gifts. Harry had given her a pair of new quills and an ink well, Neville a pad of stationary paper that had various floral designs, Ginny gave her a bottle of Sleekeazy's and faux nails that changed color to match whatever outfit ("I'll be honest, those were meant for me but I'd rather be caught dead than wearing faux nails and my hair's so straight and does nothing that it even makes Sleakeazy results look bad!"), and Ron had given her a box of Chocolate Frogs and a homemade card that made her feel warm and happy. Mrs. Weasley had sent her customary knit sweater and her parents had sent her _The Arabian Nights _and _The Joy Luck Club _for "extracurricular reading"_. _Hermione went upstairs and put everything away in her trunk.

As the group was eating cake, Hermione took the time to observe her friends. Harry and Ron were bantering while Ginny and Neville spoke quietly about something or other. A wave of love washed over her. Two years ago, she never dreamed that she would have any friends. Always the bookworm and mature for her age, she was constantly teased in both the Muggle and Magical world. Now, she had five great friends. Each were so different personality wise, but they all mixed together perfectly. Harry was passionate and impulsive but fiercely loyal, behind his simple exterior Ron was a strategist and just pure boy, Ginny was a spitfire and like her brother her temper lived up to her hair color but she was also kind and street smart and appreciated a good game of Quidditch and manicures, Neville was always scared and nervous and couldn't get a simple spell or potion right but he was brave and unmoving when needed, and Remus. Remus was a little bit of everything. He was quiet and never went out of his way to flaunt his knowledge of magic, was fiercely loyal like Harry, had an obvious bad boy streak, and best of all he loved to read and learn. Not to mention he was more mature thank boys Hermione's age and she appreciated that immensely. Life was perfect.

**OOO**

Later on in Hogsmead, Remus sat alone on a bench staring out into space. The bench was not far from the shop where he had the hot interlude with that stranger female. Thinking about it made his member twitch so he shook himself out of his thoughts before Hermione got there. _It wouldn't do to have a hard on the moment she lays those eyes on me. That's just wrong and perverted. Disgusting._

A few moments later he caught sight of Hermione and she gave a breathtaking smile when she caught his eyes. He found his heart beating faster. _If this is a preview of what's to come when she's older, then all of the male population in Hogwarts are in trouble. That damn smile. _He gave a genuine smile of his own as he stood up as she got ever closer. When she got there they both sat down to chat a while.

"Happy birthday Hermione," he said.

"Thanks Remus!"

"So I take it that your friends already did a little something? What kinds of presents did you get?"

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, they did do something! How did you know?"

Remus gave a smirk.

"They're not here today."

"Oh ha ha, right of course," and Hermione proceeded to tell him what she got for her birthday and they spent a little bit of time speaking about the book _The Joy Luck Club._

"So it's an American Muggle novel?"

"Yes, by a woman called Amy Tan. I don't think you'd enjoy it much though," at this she gave a cute nose wrinkle, " from the back cover I think it's more geared towards females than males."

"Well I hope you enjoy it," Remus smiled.

"So listen, since I'm the official chaperon for this trip I can't really spend a lot of time with you today but we definitely have time to go a bookstore and read for a couple of hours and get some hot chocolate. Is that ok?"

"Of course it Remus!" Hermione gave another megawatt smile. They both stood up from the bench preparing to head to a bookstore when a growl caught their attention. **'Protect her! Mine! My scent! Protect my scent!'**

Remus was on serious alert, ready for anything. These were the times where he was grateful for wolf senses. Suddenly, a livid Harry Potter appeared out of thin air.

_Of course. That bloody God damned cloak_.

He felt it before he saw it. Remus dodged a punch aimed at him.

"You bloody knew! You knew his relationship to me and didn't even tell me! I trusted you!"

At this, Remus drew a blank for two reasons. One, he did not know what the hell Harry was talking about and two, the sight of angry green eyes that were so much like Lily's stopped him short. Instead of Harry, he saw a furious Lily. His heart hurt. He hated having his friends mad at him, and right now he saw both Lily and Harry furious with him.

Hermione stepped in front of him.

"Harry! You just tried to punch a teacher! What's going on Harry?"

Still looking at Remus Harry explained.

"He and my parents _knew _Sirius Black! He was their best friend and he betrayed them! He betrayed me!"

"What do you mean Harry," it seemed as if Hermione was the only one able to think clearly for Harry was livid and Remus was still frozen.

"He's my _godfather!_ And he sold my parents to Voldemort! Remus knew all of this and he NEVER TOLD ME!"

Furious but also of hurt tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh Harry," Hermione moved to hug him but Harry pulled back.

"I need to be alone," and with that he stormed off.

Remus sat down heavily on the bench, slightly trembling. A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Remus, are you alright?"

Remus turned his head and looked at Hermione. As if she could see the guilt inside him, she took his hand and stood up. Following her cues he followed her into the woods. She stopped and transfigured a log into a bench and they both sat down. She turned to him.

"Talk to me Remus," she commanded gently. Words came pouring out of his mouth.

"I should have told him, Hermione. I didn't want to hide that information. Not really. Dumbledore insisted that he be kept ignorant of that information but I never agreed. It's my fault he's so hurt and angry and it's my fault he hates me."

Before he knew it he found Hermione in his lap with Her arms around him.

"It's not your fault Remus," she spoke in a gentle tone.

"You were only following your boss' orders. There's no fault in that. I think that after two years I can say I know him so believe me when I say that even if you had told him earlier his reaction would have been the same. It's just the way he is. And he does not hate you. " She was quiet after that but stayed in his lap for a while longer. Her words combined with her soothing scent calmed him and most of his guilt was gone. Not caring about what might happen, Remus put his arms around her and gave her a firm hug while he buried his nose in her hair and risked a big sniff. He waited for her reaction but he was surprised when she didn't tense up and end the hug. Instead she kept her arms around him and she even squeezed a bit harder.

"Thank you Hermione," he whispered.

"That's what I'm here for," she whispered back and smiled and rose off his lap. He too rose and they made their way back to the village. They never did end up reading but Remus made sure that they had hot chocolate.

**A/N: SO WHAT'S THE VERDICT ON THIS ONE PEOPLE? HA HA I TOLD Y'ALL THAT THINGS WERE STARTING TO DEFINITELY PICK UP :P I'M GUESSTAMATING ABOUT FIVE CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE PART TWO :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I KNOW THAT I'VE TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE AND THAT YOU WANT TO GET RIGHT TO THE STORY SO HERE YA GO! ANOTHER (LONG) A/N AT THE BOTTOM! :D**

***DISCLAIMER APPLIES*  
**

Later on, Hermione walked back to the castle, deep in thought. _'Sirius Black is Harry's godfather? Oh poor Harry! He just can never catch a break.' _As worried as she was about Harry, she was also worried about Remus. No, she was more like confused. In the face of Harry's anger, he had frozen. _'But why? He's a grown male and he froze when a mere child threw a tantrum? Why?'_

Then Hermione remembered what happened afterward. She smiled. It seemed like the reading she had done on Werewolves paid off. According to her readings, people affected with Lycanthropy had advanced senses in their human form and the most important was their sense of smell. They could get a load of information from a person on scent alone. So when she hugged Remus and noticed him discretely sniffing her, she was not freaked out or disgusted. She knew that he was taking comfort in her scent, which she found she really liked. _'He likes my scent...' _Instead, she tightened her embrace and kept silent.

When she got to the castle, she made her way straight to the Gryffindor Common Room and entered. She saw Harry and Ron sitting in what had been dubbed 'their spot' talking quietly, their faces serious. 'Their spot' was the area in front of the fireplace where all three of them ended up sitting together at some point. She made her way over and sat down.

"What happened earlier Harry?" she asked gently. Harry's jaw tightened.

"As I said before, Hermione. The prick lied to me. He was friends with Sirius Black and Sirius betrayed my parents. They were in hiding, Hermione. They found out that Voldemort," Hermione shivered at the name of their nemesis, "was targeting them so they went into hiding, and Sirius told Voldemort where they were hiding. That's why they were killed. It's his fault that they're dead!" Harry's eyes were swimming with un-shed tears. Hermione's heart went out to her best friend and she got up and gave him a hug. He returned her embrace with a tight one of his own.

When Hermione returned to her seat, Ron began talking about Quidditch to lighten the atmosphere and Hermione endured it because Harry needed the distraction and she was grateful to Ron for finding something to distract him with.

**OOO**

On the following Monday, the Trio walked to their least favorite class. Divination. _What utter nonsense! The future is not set in stone**! **Arithmancy clearly proves that our future depends on the choices we make. _Hermione did not realize she was scowling until she heard,

"Blimey 'Mione, what pissed in your Pumpkin Juice?"

Hermione's body flooded with heat, not the good kind, and she counted to ten forwards and then counted to ten backwards. It didn't work.

"Language Ronald Weasley!" She practically yelled. There were times where Ronald Bilius Weasley could be extremely exasperating, and this was one of those times.

"Oh come off it Hermione. It's not like I'm the only one who does it!"

Ron and Hermione ignored each other the rest of the way to class. When they got there, in typical Ron Weasley fashion, Ron blurted

"What are we having, a tea party?"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"No, Ronald, it looks like we're going to do tea reading."

Ron continued to look at her with a vapid expression.

"In other words," she elaborated, "we're going to tell the future by reading patterns in tea leaves at the bottom of the cup."

Ron's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Useless practice if you ask me," Hermione mumbled under her breath. She knew when Professor Trelawney arrived before the rest of the class did. The increased smell of incense and sherry was a dead giveaway. As Trelawney slowly walked to her podium, most of the students, including Hermione, wondered why Dumbledore kept such an oddball on his staff. It was completely obvious that she could no more tell the future than a bird could stop flying at windowpanes. Trelawney cleared her throat and began speaking in a 'faraway' voice that sounded more like a bad case of a dying frog combined with a bad case of pharyngitis.

"Today, class, we will begin the art of tea leaf reading. This practice is an ancient practice and is the most useful in knowing what the realms have to tell us." The class gave each other looks before stifling giggles behind their hands. If there was one thing that Sybil Trelawney was good at was providing a place to nap and entertainment. Even Hermione loved to hear and laugh at the outrageous nonsense that left Trelawney's mouth.

"Begin. Make sure to use your books to interpret the symbols."

In Hermione's cup, there definitely was a symbol pf some sort of animal. Maybe a wolf, or cat. Hermione snorted and put her cup down without bothering to look up the symbols. She took a look around the classroom before a kick at her ankle brought her attention back to her friends. It was Ron that kicked her and he was giving her a pointed glance before moving his bright blue orbs in Harry's direction. Hermione took the hint. She looked in Harry's direction. Her eyebrows drew together at what she saw. Harry's hand was white from clenching the tea cup and his gazed was fixed at what he saw inside it. Trelawney drew up to them and looked at what Harry was so transfixed with. A shriek erupted from her.

"Y-y-you have," gulped, "The Grim". Hermione rolled her eyes, but looked in her book anyway.

"_The Grim: In the form of a dog, when The Grim is sighted calamity, sorrow and death will surely follow the one who sighted it. However, sightings of The Grim are rare and therefore one sighting is enough to bring terror to the bravest of men. Legend has it that Ronhart Beedleward was reported to have seen The Grim three times in one day and one week after the third sighting, his only son and child was killed by a stray Avada Kedavra and three days after that Beedleward died mysteriously in his sleep. Beware of The Grim." _

Hermione's first reaction was to scoff, but a small part of her reminded her that it was _Harry Potter's _cup that had The Grim. _'Oh come on Hermione. Divination is utter nonsense!' _She pushed that small part of her down. Once again, her thoughts were showing on her face.

"You do not believe, do you my dear? Please be honest. The realms will curse you if you are not."

Hermione had finally had it with Trelawney and divination.

"Yes, I think that Divination is utter _nonsense_! The future is subjective and not set in stone. How can one see the future in a stupid ball of glass or in a cup of tea?"

Trelawney 'hmmed' took Hermione's hand into her own and looked down before giving her a pitying look.

"No matter how much you deny the realms, they are allowing me the chance to convince you that even now no matter how much you do not believe them, they are working in your life. You see that fat, thick line there? That line represents your intelligence and while you may be very intelligent, your heart line is thin and the love line that branches from it is also thin. What tells me is that your true age and soul is as old, wrinkly and dry as your beloved books and you will die a lonely old maid. And you'll have a cat."

Hermione saw nothing but red. She yanked her hand from Trelawney and swept everything off their table before literally stomping out of the class. What the class didn't see was that there were tears on her face and they weren't of anger. They were bitter tears. Trelawney didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. There was a reason why she only had two friends and they were boys at that. Girls her age shunned her because of her love for books and everything academic and her scorn for gossip and anything girly.

Hermione spent the rest of class hidden in a niche by the stairway that led to the Divination classroom, thinking things over. _'Even though I don't like her whatsoever, she's my elder and professor and she did not deserve the way I acted. I will go back and apologize.' _With her temper in control and a decision made, she waited for the flow of students to appear and pass before making her way back to the classroom.

When she got there, she heard voices. Her curiosity piqued, she crept slowly inside.

"Professor?" It was Harry's voice. The eerie voice that followed Harry's inquiry chilled Hermione to the bone.

"**_It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..."_**

Trelawny coughed.

"Harry? What are you doing here my dear?"

Hermione's stomach rose to her throat. Professor Trelawany just made a prediction, and not just a prediction, but a prophecy. Hermione rushed out before Harry could catch her eavesdropping.

Needing time to think, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall and then opened the castle door and walked outside. Not far into her walk, she ran into a sobbing Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what's the matter?"

Hagrid blew his nose and continued to blubber.

Hermione took his hand and pulled down with all her might to let him know that she wanted him to sit down. He did so and Hermione kept his hand in both of hers.

"Shhh, Hagrid, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Buckbeak...Draco Mal...dad...execution!" was all she could make out. However, she knew that anything regarding Draco Malfoy was bad news.

"What did Draco Malfoy do Hagrid? Who's Buckbeak?"

This time, Hagrid had calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"Buckbeak is my Hippogriff. He's not bad! If that bloody child had payed attention in class and had half a brain he would have known not to approach Bucky as he did!"

It took Hermione an hour, but she finally got the full story from Hagrid. Malfoy, being the little shit he was decided to stay after class and basically taunt Buckbeak, thinking that Buckbeak was just a stupid animal. The result was quite painful. Malfoy had to be carried to the hospital wing sporting a large cut that spanned the entire length of his arm and was bleeding profusely. Apparently Malfoy went crying to daddy and now Buckbeak was sentenced to death by beheading.

Later, as Hermione walked back to the castle, she sighed sadly. She desperately wanted to help Hagrid, but there was nothing she could do. When she got back to the Common Room, she once again saw Harry and Ron speaking seriously but she was too tired to go over and find out what they were talking about and instead went up to the girl's dormitories. The day had been emotionally and mentally exhausting and all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and sleep for a week. Too tired to change, she undressed down to her knickers and crawled under her covers and went right to sleep.

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :( REAL LIFE AND ALL THAT JAZZ *EYE ROLL* ON THE UPSIDE, I NEVER EXPECTED THIS CHAPTER TO TURN OUT AS LONG AS IT DID! I MEAN, I HAD A SMALL PART OF THIS CHAPTER ALREADY WRITTEN BEFORE I HAD TO TAKE MY SMALL HIATUS BUT MAN, I NEVER EXPECTED A CHAPTER THAT WAS OVER 2,000 WORDS! I MEAN 2,000 WORDS FROM ME IS A LOT. I USED TO HAVE SUCH A HARD TIME WRITING THE LENGTHY STUFF BUT WITH ALL OF THIS PRACTICE (I HAVE ONE COMPLETED O/S THAT IS OF A DECENT LENGTH AND AM WORKING ON THIS STORY AND ANOTHER ONE) I BELIEVE I AM NOW GETTING BETTER :D **.

**SO HERMIONE GOT QUITE THE SHOCKER HUH? MAYBE NOW SHE'LL KNOW TO KEEP AN OPEN MIND, FOR ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE :P**

**ONE LAST THING: PART ONE OF THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED! ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS MORE AND THAT'S IT! OKAY, SO PART TWO (THE TRIO'S FOURTH YEAR) IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT. FORMAT WISE. SINCE IN BOTH THE MOVIE AND BOOK, REMUS AND THE TRIO NEVER CONTACT EACH OTHER, I NEEDED TO FIND A 'CREATIVE' WAY TO SUIT MY NEEDS AND GUESS WHAT? I FOUND ONE! :D 98% OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE 'LETTER STYLE' IN OTHER WORDS, HERMIONE AND REMUS WILL BE WRITING LETTERS THROUGHOUT THE YEAR TO EACH OTHER. AM I MAKING SENSE? ANYWAYS, YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN IN MORE DETAIL WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF PART TWO GOES UP!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITE-ING AND ALERTING THIS FIC! I FEEL SO HONORED :D**

**R&R!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SO I HAVE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT OF PART ONE! **

**IF YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED, I HAVE BEEN WRITING IN A MIXTURE OF 1ST AND 3RD PERSON. SINCE THE CHAPTERS ARE VERY MUCH IN THE CHARACTERS' POV, I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE THIS AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE. I MEAN (FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE OR ARE CLOSE TO FINISHING HIGH SCHOOL) THINK BACK ON YOUR SCHOOL YEARS. DO YOU REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF THEM? I SURE DON'T. ALL I REMEMBER ARE CERTAIN EVENTS THAT HAPPENED AND THAT THE YEAR SEEMED TO GO BY SO FAST. SO YEAH. JUST THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU A BIT OF THE 'AUTHOR'S PURPOSE' ;P  
**

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a daze, his mind replaying the after class incident with Professor Trelawney over and over again. She had actually, truly, made a prediction. Normally, the 'predictions' that spewed out of her mouth were pure nonsense mostly due to them involving death. But this time, it was different. He knew that what she said was going to pass. It was not the fact that his life was about to get more complicated tonight. No, it was the manner in which she delivered the news.

_'I never knew a person could move as silently as Snape.'_

Indeed, she had made him actually jump two inches into the air when he was looking around, wondering where she was. The only other professor capable at making Harry jump was Snape.

After the Hermione fiasco, he had elected to stay behind and ask Trelawney more about The Grim. Despite Hermione's extreme skepticism and great dislike, he knew that it was not a coincidence that he had seen The Grim...twice. He had purposefully neglected to tell his friends that the night he had basically 'run away' from his aunt's house after being fed up with their attitude towards him, a dog had begun to follow him and right as the Knight Bus appeared, the dog had mysteriously vanished without a trace. And now, he had seen The Grim in a tea leaf reading. He was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. There were no such things as coincidences when it came to him.

However, he wasn't so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was not aware of his surroundings. So naturally, he jumped when he heard hoarse breathing behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Professor Trelawney behind him. She had spoken in an eerie, ominous voice that sent chills up his spine and goosebumps up his arms.

Harry was grateful when he saw that Ron was already in the Common Room sitting in 'their spot'. Ron, being the best mate that he was, immediately noticed that something was not right with Harry.

"Harry, mate. What's up?"

Harry did not hesitate to tell him about what happened in the Divination classroom. When Harry was done, Ron was silent and then let out a bark of laughter.

"Oi, cheer up mate. You know that all Trelawney spews is shit. Don't worry about it mate," Ron slapped Harry on the back. Harry felt a wave of extreme irritation.

"No," he said sharply, "Ron, you don't get it. You weren't there to hear her. It freaked me out, Ron. I know that what she said was not shit. It was real."

Ron's eyes still held a trace of skepticism but he said,

"All right, mate. So what should we do about this? Well, I wager we should tell 'Mione first, yes? Speaking of which, that was something in class today wasn't it? I do have to say, she's very hot when she's angry. Hot, but very scary. I really don't want to end up on her bad side..."

Ron continued to talk about Hermione and after a while, Harry began to drown him out and instead began to think about what to do about the information he had. It was a lot more interesting than Ron's crush on Hermione. At first, Harry was very surprised to find out that Ron had a crush on Hermione, but it also made sense. Harry snorted to himself. Those two were so ill suited, but they seemed into each other, so he kept silent about his reservations. They'd figure it out at some point.

"Hey Harry, where's Hermione by the way?"

That got his attention. _'Now that I think about it, ever since the fiasco in class today, I haven't seen her.'_

"I don't know where she is, mate."

Parvati Patil happened to pass by them and heard and turned to the boys.

"Hermione's asleep on her bed. Would you like for me to go get her?"

"No, no that's alright. Let her sleep for a while. Thanks Parvati," he smiled. Parvati gave him a 'seductive' look that made Harry force himself to keep the smile on his face. When she walked away, he shuddered and Ron snickered. Harry glared at him and they proceeded to play Wizard Chess.

**OOO**

Remus scowled down at the map. Today was not a good day. Tonight was the night of the full moon and he was out of his personal store of Wolfsbane Potion, which meant he had to rely on getting a goblet of the shit from Severus. It wasn't that he despised the man, no, it was more like their past history would forever haunt them and they would never be on civil and friendly terms. Ever. Remus got up from his chair and winced when his back popped painfully. His body always pained him right before the full moon. The normal thing would have been for his lust and temper level to rise but since he had no mate and no acceptance of himself, he was stuck with the joint pains.

He paced back and forth while taking glances at the map. Ever since the night Harry had told him about seeing Peter, he had been monitoring the map, but nothing came up. He snorted but then frowned. At the thought of Harry, his mind went back to the last issue that was the cause of his bad day. The confrontation between him and Harry on Hermione's birthday. _'How did he find out about my connection with Sirius and Sirius' connection with his parents?' _That was the question that had been constantly plaguing his mind for the past two days. Dumbledore had made sure that the information stayed hidden from Harry.

Remus glanced at a picture frame and his eyes softened and developed a thin layer of moisture and he answered his own question at last.

_'He's James' son, of course he'd find out something that was intentionally kept hidden from him. Like James, if he wants information, he'll get it no problem.' _He sighed. _'I miss you James. You were the best friend a man could ever ask for. You and Lily both.'_

The sound of a door slamming open pulled him from his melancholic thoughts and his gaze landed on the culprit, Severus Sanpe. At the look on his face, Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Snape had demeaned and insulted him so much in the past that he no longer had an effect on Remus whatsoever.

"Good afternoon, Severus. I assume you have brought my Wolfsbane?" He asked conversationally, lightly, and a bit sarcastically.

"Indeed," Sanpe answered through clenched teeth. He slammed the goblet down so hard that the contents splashed all over the desk, perilously close to the Marauder's Map. Remus tensed and saw red.

"WHAT THE HELL SANPE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!"

Severus smirked.

"I was asked that I make the potion for you, which I have. My responsibility does not extend to making sure it enters your system. Fortunately." With a triumphant look in his eyes he glided out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Remus roared and swept everything off his desk in a temper. Breathing heavily, he sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. Today was not a good day. For the first time in years, he'd have to leave the school and transform into a full-fledged Werewolf. Remus snorted bitterly.

_'I am such a monster.'_

A bell rang and that made Remus give a small smile. Today was the day that he would get to see Hermione in class. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. His body remembered her scent and he felt much calmer. Giving a deep breath, he straightened in determination. He would make it through this class, for it was the class before Hermione's. He could make it.

The students began to trickle in and he gave them a warm smile.

"Hello class..."

**OOO**

"Scabbers, where did you go?"

Ron looked around and grumbled to himself.

"Hermione, I swear, if it was your bloody cat, I'll skin him alive no matter what you say."

He took a step before he heard a squeak. He looked down and smiled happily.

"Scabbers!" He picked up his beloved rat.

"Ron!"

He looked towards the voice that yelled his name and saw that it was Harry, who was waving at him. He waved back.

"No Ron! Run!"

_'What?'_

He soon found out what was going on. He heard a menacing growl and gulped before turning around. There, only five feet away from him was a dog.

_'The Grim!'_

Before he could take a step to run, The Grim charged at him. A burst of pain came from his should her and he screamed. Then the world went black.

**OOO**

Hermione woke up an hour later refreshed. She yawned and stretched contentedly. She smiled softly and checked her watch**. **Her smile slid off her face.

"Oh no! I'm late to class!" She jumped up and scrambled to get herself ready for class. _'I hope Remus doesn't get too mad.' _

She hastily and unconsciously gripped the Time Turner hidden underneath her shirt. She had a thought. _'There's no harm in using it to get to class on time. After all, that's what it's been for all along, so I can take all of my classes easily.'_

She took out the Time Turner and started to turn it when the door burst open. It was Parvati Patil! She looked a bit anxious and confused.

"Hermione! Harry sent me to get you! Ron's gone missing!"

"What!"

"I don't know much. All I know is that Harry said to get you right away."

Hermione wasted no time. She rushed off with her wand, leaving an even more confused Parvati behind.

**OOO**

Remus tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all missing from his class.

_'This is not a coincidence.'_

Going on his gut feeling, he surreptitiously gave a glance at the map that was still on his desk. What he saw astounded him so much that his blurted a

"shit!"

The whole class looked up from their books.

"Uh, class dismissed." The clas looked at each other and looked back at him. He scowled.

"Did you not hear me, I said class dismissed!"

The rushed out of the room. The moment the door closed he made sure he had his wand with him and raced out the door, not bothering to close it or look around to see if there were people in the hallway.

On the desk...

'_Sirius Black, Ron Weasly, Peter Pettigrew: Shrieking Shack.'_

**A/N: K GUYS, TELL ME WHAT THINK :)THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ :D**

**R&R**

**-AKEMI  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione met Harry right outside the portrait door and he filled her in as they ran down the hallways and stairs to the main doors.

"Oh Harry, I hope he'll be alright! It's been at least an hour and a number of things could have happened by now!"

Harry tried to reassure her but he was unsuccessful. By the time they got outside Hermione's eyes were wet with worried and frightened tears. Harry drew her into his arms and tried again to reassure her but Hermione interrupted him with a choked gasp.

"Harry! We don't even know where Ron has been taken to!" with that, she began to cry. She couldn't help it. It was only a few short hours ago that she had seen him, happy and healthy and _safe_.

Harry said nothing and just stood there holding her. And then, all of a sudden, a light bulb went off in her head. Hermione drew back from his embrace and she looked at him excitedly.

"Harry! I know exactly how to find him!"

Hermione dried her face of tears and whipped out her wand. With a look of deep concentration she moved her wand in a series of complex movements and then she shouted,

"Invinies!"

The tip of her wand lit up with a pulsing blue light. She turned her body around in a circle and stopped when the blue light started pulsing in a more rapid tempo and changed to a bright white light. Without an explanation or making sure Harry would follow she took off running in that direction.

Her wand led her to the Whomping Willow and then the light went out.

"Harry! He's here!"

She heard nothing behind her.

"Harry?" She looked behind her and found Harry looking at her with a pitying look.

"What?"

"H-Hermione. How can he be here? It's the Whomping Willow. It's a _tree." _

Hermione glared at him.

"Harry, he _has _to be here. There must be something here!"

Harry gave her a skeptical look. Hermione got angry.

"You know me Harry! There just has to be something here!"

Harry's look changed to one of belief and determination.

"You're right Hermione. If anyone can figure things out, it's you. Let's find him."

Hermione gave him a small smile of thanks. They looked at every inch of the Whomping Willow and finally Hermione gave a small cry of victory.

"Harry I solved it! I know what to do now! Look, see that knot at the base of the tree?"

Indeed, right where Hermione was pointing there was an abnormal protrusion.

"Yeah, but what about it?"

This time, Hermione did roll her eyes.

"Harry, the only thing weird about this tree besides bludgeoning a person to death if they get too close, is that knot right there. I bet if we can get to it, we can find out what that knot does!" Hermione gave an excited grin.

"Very well Hermione, but, don't we need to get past the branches first if we ever want to even get close to the knot?"

"Yes Harry", Hermione responded exasperatedly, "the only way to do this is by running and dodging the branches. Are you ready for this Harry?"

"Of course I am. Let's go save Ron."

Hermione and Harry took off running. The moment they got within two feet the Willow's massive, club-like branches shook and began their attack on the pair. They dodged and ducked, avoided and jumped. After ten minutes, they had not succeeded a bit. The retreated to regroup.

"Harry," panted Hermione, "H-Harry, we need, a-a pllllan."

Harry was only able to nod in return, his panting was so bad. After they took a few minutes to catch their breath, Harry stood up.

"So what should we do Hermione?"

"Split up. The tree almost acts human. If you provide a big enough distraction, I can get to that knot!"

Harry looked like he was about to object but Hermione sent her signature glare his way and he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Right. So I go to the other side of the tree and distract. Got it."

Hermione waited while Harry circled until he came to the opposite side of the tree from where the knot was. He began his distraction and boy did he distract. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Hey Whomping Willow!" The Willow began it's attack.

"You stupid tree, is that all you got! You're nothing but a brute!"

Hermione ran towards the knot and was successful. The tree was so agitated by Harry that it was focusing only on him.

_'Now what to do with this knot?'_

Hermione stared in contemplation.

"Hermione hurry up! I can't do this for much longer!"

Hermione looked, and sure enough she noticed that Harry was sweating profusely and his voice was hoarse. Desperate, he slapped the knot with all she had and the tree froze and straightened up and acted like a regular tree.

_'Is that it? Is that all this little knot does?'_

Her answer came.

"Hermione, over here!"

Hermione went to where Harry was and right there on the trunk of the tree was a four foot opening.

"So the Whomping Willow is not really a tree at all. It's more like, a guardian. How interesting. I guess we're going inside."

She turned to Harry and found that he was laying on the ground, panting.

"Harry, are you alright!"

He gave a nod.

"No worries 'Mione, I'm just a bit knackered. Come one, let's go."

He hauled himself to his feet and gestured for Hermione to go ahead of him. They went through the opening and were surrounded by darkness, for the opening had closed up.

"Lumos!" They whispered. Their wands illuminated a stairs that went downward. They began their descent, hoping that they would not be led into too much danger and would find Ron rather quickly.

_'Yeah right. This is Harry Potter and co. Knowing us, there's bound to be some serious danger ahead.'_

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :/ RL HAS HAD ME IN IT'S CLUTCHES SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE MUCH. BUT I JUST HAD TO UPDATE ON HALOWEEN ;P **

**K GUYS, BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF WRITING AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF, PART ONE OF THIS STORY WILL NOT END IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL END LATER. MAYBE IN ANOTHER THREE CHAPTERS OR SOMETHING. WE'LL SEE.**

**THANKS AS ALWAYS,**

**-AKEMI  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SO WHO HAS SEEN THE NEW HP MOVIE? :D FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE, WASN'T JUST AWESOME? I THOUGHT SO :D IT WAS...WELL THERE ARE NO WORDS TO ADEQUATELY DESCRIBE IT'S AWESOMENESS :P WHEN I WENT TO THE THEATER A FEW HOURS AGO, I WENT IN EXPECTING IT BE 'OKAY' BUT IT WAS AMAZING FROM THE GET GO. THEY REALLY OUTDID THEMSELVES. I LAUGHED, CRIED, GROANED, AND EVERYTHING THAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE WITH A GOOD MOVIE :D  
**

**SO IN HONOR OF THE HP AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE PART ONE I GIVE YOU MY NEXT UPDATE:**

Harry and Hermione continued crawling through the tunnel until it abruptly ended and found themselves in a dilapidated structure.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Harry whispered. Hermione took a look around. The structure was a house of some sort. It was definitely a multi-story because to their right a bit up ahead was a rickety staircase, however it was small. Groans and creaks were constant and there was a layer of dust all over. Hermione had a very good idea of what this place was.

"Harry, I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," she answered. Looking and the floor, she saw drag marks on the dust-covered floor boards.

"I think we need to go upstairs. Hurry!" she whispered urgently.

The pair of teens quickly but quietly as they could made their was up the stair case. At the top of the stairs was a door and nothing else. Their wands drawn, they put their ears to the door and listened. Inside they heard groaning and whimpering.

_'It has to be Ron!'_

Hermione's hazel eyes met Harry's green ones and they burst through the door. Hermione had eyes for nothing else except for Ron and she found him quickly. He was sitting against a far wall, pale and shaky.

Hermoine rushed to him,

"Ron, are you alright!"

Ignoring her question, Ron pointed a shaky finger at Hermione and yelled,

"Look out! He's an animagus!"

_'What?'_

Slowly Hermione and Harry turned and behind them was a big but emaciated, shaggy, black dog. They watched, eyes wide as the dog came closer and morphed into a man.

"Sirius Black," Harry whispered.

Hermione eyes widened further. Both Harry and Hermione stood in front Ron, their postures protective. Neither person moved. Hermione took the time to study her opponent.

He was tall, too thing, with a long jet black beard and long, tangled, jet black hair. His eyes were sunken and their color a dull blue-gray. Hermione shivered slightly at the maniacal look in his eyes. His clothes were dirty and tattered and he had no shoes. In short, he looked terrible but frightening.

His dry, cracked lips formed a ghost of a smirk and he croaked,

"It's been a long time Harry. Are you going to kill me now?"

Hermione was taken aback by the rage and hatred in her friend's eyes. He lifted his wand higher, preparing to strike and Hermione saw that Sirius lifted a wand as well.

_'He's got a wand! But where-' _Hermione knew. She looked closer and saw that it was Ron's wand.

Hermione stood there, waiting for them to cast spells and it was Harry that cast first.

"Stupefy!" A red beam shot out of Harry's wand tip. However, both Harry and Hermione were surprised when a voice boomed,

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand shot out of his hand and hit the wall behind him.

Hermione aimed her wand at the newcomer ready to defend her friends but froze in surprise when she saw him. It was Remus, and he had his wand pointed at her. A wave of confusion and hurt went through her.

"R-Professor Lupin?"

"Put down your wand," he commanded in a soft voice. When she didn't his eyes flashed amber and he spoke in a more forceful, commanding tone.

"_Now, _Hermione."

Hermione didn't dare disobey. She slipped her wand into her jeans' pocket and glared at him. There was a moment's silence and it was Remus who broke it.

"It would be beneficial Harry, to be silent and listen to what we have to say."

Harry glared at Remus and questioned,

"Why should I listen to a traitor like him!"

Sirius, who had been temporarily ignored, scoffed and made an impatient noise before grasping Remus.

"We don't have time for this Remus," he began to laugh manically, "he's here!"

"Yes-"

"We have him," Sirius interrupted.

"I kno-"

"Thank you for believing me! Let's kill him!"

Harry yelled.

"NO! There will be no killing! I want an explanation right now!"

Both adults looked at Harry and Remus began to explain.

"Harry, Sirius did not kill your parents. He didn't kill anybody."

"No, he only told Voldemort where to find them so he could off them himself!"

"No Harry. The person who betrayed your parents is in this room right now, and it isn't Sirius."

Hermione got angry. _'The nerve of him! How dare he lie!'_

"And why should we believe you! You've been lying to us the whole year!"

She saw Remus' eyes narrow and she pointed a finger at her friend and turned to look at Harry.

"He's a werewolf Harry! It's why he's been missing classes at certain times of the month!"

Harry said nothing, but Remus growled and Hermione turned her attention to him. He growled in response and sneered,

"Well Hermione, you're really the brightest witch of the age that I've ever met!"

Sirius made a growl of his own.

"Enough talk my friend, let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, "where is this traitor that you're talking about? All I see are you guys and us!"

Sirius pointed a finger in between the teen and they turned their gaze upon Ron, who paled even further and stuttered,

"B-but I was just a baby when everything happened!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not you, your rat!"

Shouts of "What!" echoed from all three adolescents.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M SORRY I CUT IT OFF HERE, BUT IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO END. WHEN I GOT BACK FROM THE THEATER (ONE HOUR AGO) I WAS 'INSPIRED' AND ERASED THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER AND RE-WROTE IT AND THIS IS THE RESULT. *TWIDDLES THUMBS*...SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? **

**I'M VERY SORRY TO SAY THAT I HAVE TESTS AND FINALS COMING UP SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL CHRISTMAS TIME :[ I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. I WILL, HOWEVER, TELL YOU IN ADVANCE THAT WHEN I DO UPDATE, I WILL POST MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER :) **

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING (READING, REVIEWING, ALERTING, FAVORITE-ING) :) :) **

**-AKEMI  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD! :( I DID HAVE THIS CHAPTER READY BY CHRISTMAS-TIME, BUT WHEN I LOOKED IT OVER ONE LAST TIME BEFORE POSTING IT, I WAS REALLY DISSATISFIED WITH WHAT I READ SO I DELETED EVERYTHING. ALSO, I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING FROM 'SUDDEN WRITER'S BLOCK SYNDROME'. INSTEAD OF TWO CHAPTERS, I HAVE WRITTEN ONE BIG ONE INSTEAD, SO I HOPE THAT MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT :/**

Harry's mind was blank. Was it really possible that Sirius Black...was innocent?

_'No, Harry! They want you to think that!'_

Harry ignored the crazy idea that Black was innocent. He couldn't help but feel betrayed once again when it came to Remus Lupin. He had trusted him. It was Lupin who had taught him how to cast a patronus, and it was Lupin who had told him stories of his parents. It was a bigger blow that Remus Lupin had been lying to him about more that just knowing about the connection between Sirius Black and his parents.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just couldn't think of anything to say. He looked desperately at Hermione who gave a subtle nod.

**OOO**

Hermione didn't know what to say. However, as she continued to glare at Remus, she saw the pleading and earnestness in his eyes and she knew.

_How could I have not believed him? _She knew Remus better than anyone in the room, probably with the exception of Sirius Black. Lowering her wand slightly,

"Prove it," she demanded firmly, but with soft eyes.

Remus raised his wand and pointed it at Ron. In his hands, Scabbers began to glow and morphed in front of their very eyes into a horrid, ugly, mouse-like man. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the amount of hatred and venom in Remus' eyes.

In a cold, growling voice, Remus spoke to the group,

"Meet Peter Pettigrew, traitor and Death Eater."

Harry spluttered.

"B-but Pet-Pet-P-Peter Pettigrew was killed! All they could find of him was his finger!"

Hermione and Harry turned to Ron when they heard him quietly speak up.

"S-Scabbers has been in my family for twelve years. Twelve years is too long for any common rat to live. Also, he's always been missing a little finger on his right paw. I believe them guys. I think we should hear out what else they have to say."

Hermione didn't need convincing anyway. She had asked Remus to prove that Sirius was innocent and he efficiently provided visual proof.

She didn't need any one to convince her of anything.

This time before she could speak, Harry spoke what was on all three of the teens' minds.

"Start from the beginning."

Remus, still holding Pettigrew at wand-point, turned his head and look at Sirius who walked forward a few short steps and cleared his throat and began his tale, which Hermione figured would be very tragic.

"Harry, shortly after you were born, your parents had to go into hiding because Voldemort had marked them for death. They had to go into hiding quickly and it was your father who suggested his childhood home in Godric's Hollow. They moved in and the Dumbledore prepared to cast the Fidelius Charm...Harry, I was asked to be the Secret Keeper, but I refused. I refused because I thought I was a more obvious choice and that I would be killed first. I suggested Peter and everyone went with it, only those in the inner circle knowing that it wasn't me who was the Secret Keeper. As the year progressed things got worse. In short, Voldemort killed your parents, but he wasn't supposed to know where they were, which means they were sold out. They were betrayed. The only person who was bound by the Fidelius Charm, was Peter."

Everyone looked at the whimpering, pathetic man sitting on the floor. Not one word was spoken. Hermione couldn't help but look at Remus and she felt a wave of apprehension when she saw that amber was bleeding into his eyes that held a glint. They were cold, almost maniacal. She got even more worried when she saw that Sirius Black's eyes held a similar glint.

Gulping, she whispered,

"R-Remus?"

He didn't look at her. Sirius turned to him,

"Let's kill him Remus! I'll go first."

Hermione's eyes widened and her heart raced; she began to panic.

_'I have to stop them!'_

She ran to the sniveling man on the floor and stood in front of him.

"No!"

Remus stopped at once and laid a hand on Sirius' forearm. His eyes still amber, Hermione was mildly surprised when the voice that came out of Remus' mouth was completely different from the light tenor that she was used to. This new voice was deeper, gravelly, and leaned toward the bass category.

"What are you doing Hermione?" he questioned.

"You know in your heart Remus that you are no murderer. You know that Harry, Lily, James, you know that they wouldn't want this for you. For the _both _of you."

She stood there resolutely, her eyes daring them to aim a curse at her. Both Sirius and Remus lowered their wands, but not for long when Hermione stumbled and it turned out that it was Peter Pettigrew hugging her ankle and kissing any piece of shoe he could find.

"Oh thank you, miss! May every god in existence bless you girl! Thank you!" he sniveled. Hermione turned her glare on him, and in a cool voice,

"Don't think I did this for you. I happen to care about my friends and I know that sooner or later this incident will hurt them. They're not going to kill you. The Dementors of Azkaban will."

Peter began to cry some more and did not say anything else. The men lowered their wands and Hermione walked back to her place beside Harry, who cleared his throat.

"I think we should get going now."

Remus and Sirius were the first to leave and they all were startled when the pair was thrown back forcefully into the room. There, in the doorway, stood Professor Severus Snape. His lips curled into a fierce sneer. The moment the low, unctuous tones of his voice hit her ears, Hermione shivered for he gave her the creeps.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Sirius Black."

Sirius scoffed.

"Why don't you go back to your room and play 'scientist' Snivellus."

He released a joyful sounding laugh.

The sneer on Snape's face morphed into a snarl and he hissed,

"I'll be right there in the room celebrating as you receive the Dementor's Kiss!"

Snape raised his wand and the next thing Hermione knew, her wand was up and a Stunner was headed towards Snape. Her aim was dead on and Snape collapsed on the floor, stunned and unconscious.

"Hermione, what the hell did you do!" Ron whisper-yelled.

"You attacked a teacher," said a very surprised Harry.

Hermione just stood there, staring at the crumpled body in shock. Then, everything seemed to go down hill. In a sudden show of agility and strength, Peter Pettigrew elbowed Remus in the stomach and quickly morphed into his animagus rat from before fleeing away. The rest of the group scrambled and ran after him. Already recovered from the blow to his stomach, Remus was in the front of the group and was the first to make it outside. He cursed the air blue when he realized that Pettigrew had truly escaped.

Dark and with only the glow of the moon to light the way, the group tried anyway in vain to spot the slippery rodent. All were focused on Pettigrew and nothing else. Including Remus, who began panting and bending over with his arms over his stomach.

For a moment, Hermione looked at the sky and then gasped when she realized it was a full moon night.

_'Oh no, Remus!' _

She looked in his direction and sure enough, he was beginning to transform.

"Sirius!"

The man turned to her sharply and followed her pointed finger and cursed when he looked at his friend. Hermione could do nothing but stand and watch in fascination and a bit of fear as a dear friend of hers transformed into a werewolf.

Sirius had run to his friend and held him in his arms.

"Moony old friend, have you not taken your potion tonight?"

Remus began groaning and screaming and writhing as the transformation advanced. His sounds of pain turned into whimpers and as the transformation reached it's final stage, Moony tossed his friend away from him and continued to whimper slightly.

Terribly frightened, Harry and Ron began slowly backing away, trying to yank a still Hermione with them. She didn't budge and inch. Her friends gave up and let her be and continued to back away.

Hermione didn't know why, but she had the urge to stay still and cock her head, exposing the slightly tanned skin of her throat. She followed the urge and gasped in surprise when Remus's head snapped in her direction and he took a deep sniff. The Wolf growled slightly and made his way toward her. She ignored the frightened whispers from the boys behind her.

The Wolf stopped when he was only three inches away and put his muzzle to her neck. The feel of his cold, wet nose sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. The Wolf took in deep pulls of her scent and gently licked the spot of her neck where her jugular was. He growled in a way that Hermione recognized as a purr and she smiled. She was about to reach up and touch him when he gave a more menacing growl and crouched in front of her before a black blur slammed into him. It was Sirius in his animagus form and the two canines growled at each other before they raced away, fighting intermittently.

"No!" Hermione yelled and she raced after them, into the forest. Predictably, she lost them quickly. She searched and searched but she could not find a trace of either of them. Worried, she stopped looking and began to pace back and forth trying to think of a solution. She thought of one almost instantly.

In her research on Lycanthropy, Hermione read that all Werewolves answer to the call of their species.

"Ahooo! Ahooo!" She felt slightly foolish howling like a wolf, but if it brought Remus to her, then that's all that mattered. She tried twice more and was finally rewarded. The Wolf came running to her. She smiled and held out her hand, which he licked. She giggled and petted him on the head.

His head suddenly cocked up, as if hearing something and he looked back at her with an almost apologetic expression, _'I'm filing this whole experience for later', _and he ran off.

Hermione made her way out of the forest and screamed at the scene she came upon. Sirius was unconscious, as was Harry, with a horde of Dementors fleeing away.

"Harry! Harry!" She checked both of their pulses and let out a relieved sob when she felt steady beats against her fingers. She whipped out her wand and cast red jets into the air continuously.

The last thing she saw before darkness took her was the face of a worried Hagrid.

It was over.

**OOO**

Remus stood there staring at his half filled trunk, contemplating his experiences of the past school term. He had made friends this year, and he had equally lost them. He continued the task of packing his trunk and winced for a moment. His ribs were still sore from his fight with Sirius.

He was interrupted by a soft knock at his door.

"Come in."

His eyes widened when he saw that it was Hermione at his door. His surprise gave way to shame and he turned his back to her and continued with his packing, ignoring her. He jumped when he felt her hand at his back.

In a gruff voice,

"Don't worry, I'll be done packing soon."

"Oh Remus," she whispered. She made her way to his front so that they were facing each other, but he averted his eyes. She put a hand to his cheek and still with a whisper, she said,

"Look at me Remus."

He refused.

"Look at me."

He couldn't deny her for long and he cautiously looked in her beautiful hazel eyes and gasped. Instead of hate, her eyes were soft with love, compassion, and warmth. She slowly put her arms around him and he stood there, numb and in a stupor. His brain finally caught up.

_'She's hugging me!' _

Unable to resist, he let out a shaky breath and held her tightly to him. For all of her thirteen years, she had more intelligence, love, and maturity of one over half her age. He couldn't bear to lose her and he was overwhelmed with her indication that he hadn't lost her at all.

"I was afraid that I'd lost you completely Hermione. I'm sorry, so sorry of being a monster. God I'm sorry!" He held her ever tighter. She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

"You could never lose me, Remus John Lupin. And don't you EVER apologize for what you are. There is nothing wrong with you and I like you just the way you are!"

She pulled back and smiled at him.

He smiled back but then in a serious tone,

"How long have you known about my...condition?"

She sat down in an empty chair with a sigh.

"I figured it out once I really thought about all the clues that were there. I was actually very worried that you were seriously ill. Believe it or not, once I figured out that you are a Werewolf I was quite relieved that you're not going to die on me!" she laughed a little.

"Hermione, what you did the other night with Moony was very dangerous. We could have killed you."

**'But I didn't' **came an answering voice.

As if hearing it, Hermione repeated,

"But you didn't. I don't know why Remus, but I just knew that you wouldn't hurt me. I trusted you in your wolf form. I trust you completely with my life. You will never lose that trust."

Remus was floored.

_'How do I deserve such an amazing friend?' _

"Remus, do you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid I must," he sighed, "a certain professor let the _Prophet _know that Dumbledore has allowed a dangerous beast to teach the young minds of Hogwarts. Letters from parents have begun come in and it's best I leave before a problem truly arises."

"But Remus, Dumbledore doesn't care, you know he doesn't. Besides, you're the best DADA teacher this school has seen in years! The students love you, it shouldn't matter that you have Lycanthropy, the parents should be honored that you're bothering to teach their children at all!"

By the time she had finished her rant, she had already stood up with her hands on her hips and had a flush on her cheeks. She looked both beautiful and adorable. He smiled a rueful smile.

"Unfortunately Hermione, the world is not perfect."

"I know," she said, already deflated. She grumbled under her breath and Remus gave a chuckle.

"Well the least I can do is help you pack," she said.

They worked together in silence with Remus smiling the entire time. When they finally finished packing, Remus addressed an issue that he thought of as they packed.

"Hermione, would it be alright if I wrote to you this summer?"

He had to admit that he felt a bit nervous and apprehensive. His feelings were unfounded, however, when she gave a radiant smile and launched herself at him.

"Oh yes! Of course, why you needn't ask!"

Later, when Remus reached the borders of Hogwarts' grounds, he looked back and smiled as he never had before. This time, as he left the presence of the Wizarding School, he left with a happy, hopeful, content heart for the first time in over a decade. He turned on the spot and apparated to his new home, courtesy of Dumbledore. He was ready to start preparing for the war that was surely to come soon, for he had Hermione and that, made all the difference.

**A/N: ****AND SO ENDS PART ONE! :DD***** I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTER ONE OF PART TWO WRITTEN DOWN, SO IT SHOULD BE UP LATER ON TODAY.**


	18. June 20, 2008

**A/N: HERE'S THE FIRST PART TO PART TWO OF SHIMMERING MOON! :D**

**PROLOGUE**

_June 20, 2008_

_Hermione,_

_Sometimes it is hard for me to swallow that I have you as a friend and ally. Every day I mentally thank Dumbledore for insisting that I take the teaching job._

_Things are going well over here on my end. Dumbledore has kept me busy with various small jobs. It is a far cry better than I have had in a few years I must admit. Not counting the teaching job last year, because that is the best I've ever had._

_Tell me, how have the past two weeks been treating you? _

_Any new books that you want to tell me about?_

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

/

_June 20, 2008_

_Remus,_

_How well you know me :)_

_Unfortunately, not there are no new books that I have read. However, my parents and I have been taking a tour of France and yesterday we went to The Louvre. The paintings there are so inspiring and beautiful. As a matter of fact, the whole structure itself is beautiful! I'd tell you some trivia about the paintings, but it would turn into a whole five page spiel. I think I'll spare you from that.  
_

_We leave for London day after tomorrow and it's back to anxiously awaiting for the school year to start!_

_I'm very glad that things are going well for you Remus, because you deserve it. What kinds of small jobs does Dumbledore have you doing? Last summer I was the official 'paper shredder' at my parents' office. Even though it wasn't an official job position, my parents wanted to make sure I am truly prepared for the workforce when I'm old enough. They even paid me five pounds for every ten papers I shredded. I have used the money I have earned to buy myself a cell phone._

_Hermione J. Granger_

**A/N: AS I HAVE SAID IN A PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE, A MAJORITY OF THIS STORY WILL BE WRITTEN IN LETTER FORMAT. PART TWO WON'T BE VERY LONG. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWSSO FAR :) I AM SO...HAPPY :) **

**R&R **

**-AKEMI  
**


	19. Interlude 1

**_*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE, JK ROWLING DOES.*_**

Hermione and Remus kept up their correspondence through the entire summer. Before she knew it, the last day of summer break was at hand and Hermione was excited to finally see her friends and Hogwarts Castle again. She especially couldn't wait to see Ron, because of her two boys, it was him that she kept in touch with the least. She had been so busy with summer activities, summer school, and corresponding with Remus and even Harry, and it was even harder because Ron didn't know what a telephone was.

Even though she had been packed for days ahead of time, Hermione spent most of her morning making double sure that she had everything she needed.

_'It's a good thing I rechecked everything!' _

It turned out that she was missing one last thing from her school supply list. She was missing dress robes_. _Hermione frowned and began to panic because she didn't even own a muggle dress, let alone dress robes. Predictably, she began to pace back and forth trying to find a solution. Her brainstorming was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened and revealed her mother, who was carrying a box similar to those you would find at any clothing store.

"What's that, mother?"

Her mother smiled a smile that was practically a mirror to her daughter's. She made her way to Hermione's bed and patted the spot next to her. Hermione hesitated, but then trustingly sat down next to her mother. She gulped, however, at the look on her mother's face.

Her mother put the box down behind them and grasped her daughter's hands.

"Uh, m-mother? What's wrong?"

"Hermione, when you first got your Hogwarts letter and everything was explained to us, as your mother I had some reservations. You see, I wanted you to have as many normal muggle experiences as possible. I wanted to see you go on a date, wanted to see you in a dress and go to a dance. I wanted you to go out to the movies or shopping with a group of girlfriends from school. I wanted you to go to university. I still do. Dear, I saw on this year's school list that you needed dress robes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something formal is going to happen. You've grown up beautifully, my daughter. So," she let go of Hermione's hands and reached for the package behind them and handed it to her, "I got this for you. I picked it out myself."

Stunned, Hermione silently opened her gift up and when she first saw it, she couldn't restrain the gasp that left her. It was dress robes.

"Oh mother, it's gorgeous! Oh!"

The underdress was two different shades of pink that swirled in a similar fashion to ti-dye and it reached the floor. The robe itself was very thin, sheer light pink that shimmered in the light, and there was even a cloak of the same light pink color.

_'This must have cost so much!'_

Hermione felt a surge of love towards her mother and turned to her mother with tear-brimmed eyes.

"Mum, I can't thank you enough!" she whispered. Gifts like the one in Hermione's hands were rare. Everyone in the household earned everything they had, nothing was given freely.

Her mother smiled a happy smile before reaching in her pants pocket and pulled out another package. It was small and tissue wrapped.

"This, dear, is from your father. He bought these when you were born, waiting for his 'little princess' to grow up and use them, here."

Hermione gently picked up the package and opened it. She was stunned to silence. She had unwrapped two silver combs with a smattering of small, glittering diamonds.

Gently placing them on her dresser she threw herself at her mother.

"I love you both so much mummy." Hermione hadn't used the term 'mummy' since she was eight.

Her mother hugged her back and left a little later. The moment the door closed, Hermione whipped out a piece of parchment from her desk and took out her quill that she reserved for her home and eagerly wrote to Remus about her gifts. She opened the cage to her owl, Aphrodite, and sent the tawny owl on its way.

She spent the rest of her day around her parents, never straying far from them, save for when Aphrodite returned with Remus' reply.

She went to bed that night, very happy.

**A/N: I'M SORRY, I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT LONG, BUT THIS SEEMED LIKE THE PERFECT PLACE TO END. **

**THERE IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE TO A PICTURE OF THE 'UNDERDRESS' IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT. I KNOW I KNOW, 'UNDERDRESS' ISN'T A THINK THAT EXISTS. TWO WORDS PEOPLE ;) : CREATIVE LICENSE :P  
**


	20. Interlude 2

***DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING, _SAVE FOR THE PLOT AND ANY UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.***

**May, 2008**

Remus sat in the taxi, dazed. The house was...huge. Well, huge compared to all the hovels he'd lived in. He felt a strong surge of gratitude toward Dumbledore. He didn't deserve all of the help he was getting. His thoughts turned towards the few hours before he started packing to leave the school.

_(Flashback)_

_Remus sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He was once again out of a job. Sirius had offered his place for him to stay, but he couldn't do it. He wouldn't be a burden to his friends._

_'It's a good thing I kept that flat.'_

_Even though Dumbledore had offered him the perfect job, he kept his dingy flat just in case. He now had enough money to easily continue paying the rent while searching for odd jobs. _

_As he was confirming his plans, there was a knock on his door. _

_"Come in," he grunted. _

_"Ah, it's a good thing that I have caught you before you left," it was Dumbledore._

_"What the hell do you want now?"_

_Dumbledore sat down and got right to the point. _

_"I have another job offer for you,"_

_Remus snorted. _

_"I don't fucking want your pity," he growled. _

_Dumbledore ignored him and continued anyway._

_"Remus, you know as well as I that Wormtail isn't going to be running without a destination in mind. He's going to be heading towards his master. We can't stop him and you and I both know that despite his looks and actions he can be a very capable wizard, which means that Voldemort will strike at some point. I'm afraid that my guesses are turning out to be correct so far, Remus. War is inevitable now, and I need your help again."_

_"Are you telling me that you want me to be your Werewolf ambassador again, Dumbledore?"_

_"Yes Remus, I am. I'll provide anything and everything you will need. Shelter, money, resources, and protection."_

_Remus wanted to decline, he wanted to decline so badly, but his mind couldn't help but remember the days of the first war. He remembered everything in detail, especially Lily's sacrifice. He could see Hermione and Harry in his mind's eye, and all of the innocent faces of the students. He was decided._

_"I accept the offer, Albus."_

_Dumbledore smiled, but it was a grim one. The age of peace was finally coming to an end._

_(End FB)_

That was how he had ended up in the current situation. Dumbledore had given him the address of one of the many homes he had along with a large sack of funds. It would be a long time before Remus would use his personal bank account. Dumbledore had also given him a personal guard. It was some young woman fresh out of the Auror Academy, named Nymphadora Tonks.

He snorted. _'What sort of name is Nymphadora?'_

He paid the taxi driver and entered his new home. It was nice inside, clean and well kept.

After a tour of the house, and unpacking, Remus sat down and got to business. He retrieved all of the files of his old contacts and updated them. He sighed at what he found out. Out of his five contacts, three were dead. He reviewed the contacts he had left and decided on the one he would contact first. However, before he could do any of that, he needed a plan.

His planning was interrupted with a knock.

His suspicions were raised. He made his way to the door and looked at the foe glass that was mounted next to it. It showed nothing but mist, but he wasn't satisfied. He drew his wand and quickly opened the door and cast a stunner, which was blocked.

"Relax! Dumbledore sent me to you- wait,I know you."

Remus took a good look at the woman and then mildly blushed. He did recognize her. She was the woman he had that intimate interlude with in Hogsmead. He looked at her hair, which had turned from purple to maroon, to pink. He realized what she was.

_'She's a metamorphagus. Amazing.' _

"Uhh, I'm sorry," he scratched his head, "won't you come in?"

He stepped aside to let her enter and he got a whiff of her pleasant scent as she began to make her way inside. She really did smell good.

Suddenly, she tripped and he quickly caught her.

Her hands were on his chest and she looked up at him, blushing, through her lashes and the world melted away. Today her eyes were a sparkling clear blue. He wondered what color her eyes turned when she was being fucked. He didn't get to see the last time because his gaze was on another part of her body.

The moment turned awkward and they jumped apart. Remus cleared his throat and closed the door. He turned back to her and said,

"Why don't we go into the parlor and you can tell me all about why I need protection."

**A/N: OKAY, AFTER THIS CHAPTER WE'LL GO BACK TO LETTERS BETWEEN HERMIONE AND REMUS. I BET YOU THOUGHT THAT THE WHOLE REMUS/TONKS WAS OVER, HUH? WELL IT'S NOT :P I WILL TELL YOU THAT IT WILL END BY THE END OF THIS PART, IF NOT THEN BY THE MIDDLE OF THE NEXT PART. **

**I'M LETTING YOU KNOW IN ADVANCE: I'M HAVING SOME STRESSFUL AND UNHAPPY TIMES AT THE MOMENT AND WHEN I'M VERY STRESSED I READ AND WRITE COPIOUSLY. SO IN A FEW MINUTES I'LL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE.**

**-AKEMI  
**


	21. September 1, 2008

***DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING, _SAVE FOR THE PLOT AND ANY UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.***

_September 1, 2008_

_Remus,_

_You will not believe what is going on over here! Dumbldore announced that we would be hosting a Triwizard tournament! There hasn't been one in over a century because of the casualties that can occur!_

_The most interesting thing touI gh is that the students of the other major magic schools in Britain will be staying here for the duration of the competition and Viktor Krum is one of the students. I caught a very good look at him up close and I can't believe that his eyes are such an intense dark gray. _

_I guess Dumbledore's "odd jobs" are more like 'top secret' jobs? I say this because you have ignored my questions about them. It's alright, I understand. I have noticed that things aren't so peaceful any more. I wonder how the Ministry will react to a possible threat to the Magical World._

_Hermione_

_/ /_

_September 4, 2008_

_Hermione,_

_It is interesting that they have decided to start the Triwizard Tournament once again. However, you are right. It is even more interesting that Viktor Krum is there!_

_Yes, you are correct in that I am not able to disclose some of the jobs Dumbledore has me do. I really wish I could tell you, though. _

_Hermione, when it comes to the Ministry, things can be a bit...unstable. Like all governments, the Ministry has its share of faults. Those faults, however, can be detrimental to all.  
_

_I do have some very interesting news of my own. Remember the woman, Tonks, that I have told you about? Well, we're now in a relationship. It amazes me Hermione, that a woman would want to be in a relationship with me knowing about my Lythcanthropy. It took her almost the entire summer, but she has finally convinced me to try being in a relationship. _

_Always,_

_Remus  
_


	22. September 4, 2008

**_*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE.*_**

_September 4, 2008_

_Remus,_

_wow, how very...interesting that you now have a girlfriend. I know that I should at least sound enthusiastic, but I'm caught off guard. Is it wrong for me to have been of the opinion that I could never see you as the 'relationship type'?_

_However, I know that once I get over my shock over your news, I'll be quite happy for you, because you deserve to have happiness and romance in your life! It doesn't really matter if you're a Werewolf or not, in the scheme of things. Despite what is taught and believed by the entire world, you are still human._

_There have been further developments in the Triwizard Tournament. Certain rules and restrictions have been placed as to who can enter, particularly age restrictions. Of course, Fred and George tried tricking the Goblet of Fire, but they didn't get away with it. The official four contestants will be announced in two days._

_How is Tonks, by the way?_

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_/ /_

_September 10, 2008_

_No, Hermione, it was not wrong for you to think that I wasn't the relationship type. After all, I wasn't. Tonks, who is doing fine thanks for asking, is my first 'girlfriend' in a very long time._

_It just occurred to me that when you get this letter, the contestants will have been selected. Anyone we know?_

_Tonks and I were in France today and we saw The Lourve. It really is beautiful. You should have seen Tonks there, She had the wittiest comments for every painting. It was annoying somewhat but I laughed more than anything. Tonks has some sense of humor._

_When I speak of humor, it reminds me of Sirius. I'm regretful that I have not kept on touch with him. Tell me, does he write to Harry? How is he?_

_Remus_

**A/N: OH WOW WHAT AN INTERESTING RESPONSE TO THE REMUS/TONKS PAIRING! **

**I WILL RESPOND TO THE REVIEWS REGARDING THE PAIR IN ONE GENERAL RESPONSE! ;) AHEM: I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT REMUS AND TONKS WILL HAVE TO CONTINUE THEIR RELATIONSHIP, AND **STORY SPOILER** HERMIONE WILL HAVE ONE OF HER OWN WITH VIKTOR KRUM. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO PLOT AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND GROWTH. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, MOONY (THE WOLF) ACCEPTS HERMIONE, BUT REMUS, THE MAN, DOES NOT. IF THEY ARE TO BE TOGETHER THEN REMUS HAS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER. DON'T WORRY, I WON'T PROLONG THE TORTURE, BECAUSE IT'S KILLING ME AS WELL TO WRITE REMUS AND HERMIONE WITH ANYONE ELSE!**

**THANKS FOR R&R-ING, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT :) :)**

**-AKEMI  
**


	23. Interlude 3

As Hermione sent her letter to Remus, she sat on her bed, a contemplative frown on her face. It was mostly true that she never saw Remus as the 'relationship' type. When she thought of their future, she always saw that all her friends wouldn't stray far, and she always saw herself being Remus' only true friend. It was always him and herself and that's it. She knew that he was considerably older and that it was only logical that he'd branch out and find friends of his own age.

Still, the thought of him and this Tonks woman left her somewhat unsettled and uneasy and she didn't know why.

_'I should be happy for him, but I'm more discontent than happy.'_

There was only one conclusion. She was jealous. She was jealous that she wasn't the only good friend in his life, besides Sirius.

_'How stupid of me to be jealous_!'

Hermione huffed and put her thoughts of Remus and her jealous feelings aside and instead got ready for class, which should be more important than aything, besides friendship. When she got her class, which happened to be dreaded Potions, she had arrived a bit late. As punishment, Snape not only docked more points than necessary, he also saw fit to pair her with Viktor Krum instead of allowing her sit in her usual spot.

Shaking slightly with nerves, she approached the brooding athlete. He looked up at her with those intense eyes that made her shiver, and not in fear. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages then he smirked, which Hermione noted made him very handsome, and pulled out her chair.

"Velkom," he intoned.

Hermione sat down timidly before steeling herself and putting out her hand to shake.

"Hello, my name is Hermione," she greeted him. He looked at her hand and then at her face before smirking again and taking her small hand in his warm, rough, callous one and raised it to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you Hermoninnie."

Hermione struggled to hold in a laugh. The poor man thought he was being suave, but in reality it was hilarious because he butchered her name. Even though he wasn't as suave as he wanted to be, she thought that it was a bit endearing and gave him a warm smile, to which his eyes darkened.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know him.

For the next week they got to know each other, of course Viktor complimented her left and right whenever he got the chance, and Hermione was surprised that she had forgotten that she had sent a letter to Remus when his owl showed up at her dormitory window. She dutifully replied and sent the letter on its way.

The next two months were spent dating Viktor and having fun with him and helping Harry figure out what the next competition would be, and Hermione forgot all about Remus, even though there was a noticeable lack of letters from him.

It was the week before the Yule Ball that the current status quo changed. One evening Hermione was reading on her bed, the only person in the room, when an owl literally busied itself crashing into the window.

She opened the window for the poor bird and saw that it was Remus' owl. She was astonished to see that it was carrying a bright red, smoking envelope. Remus had sent her a Howler.

"What the fuck?" she uncharacteristically cursed to herself in a whisper.

She opened it and listened to what it had to say.

**'What the fuck Hermione!' **his voice was deep and harsh. Hermione recognized it as the Wolf's instantly.

**You've been fucking ignoring me and I'm tired of this shit! If you didn't want to be my friend, just say so, but don't fucking ignore me and expect me to read your mind! You better fucking answer after this!' **The growl was low and menacing. The envelope tore itself up, leaving Hermione hurt and frightened. Then she got angry.

_'How dare he treat me like this!'_

Hermione began to write a Howler of her own, but then she stopped and really thought about the situation and realized that what he said was true_. _At first, it started out with forgetting to respond to his letters, then it changed into not feeling like responding to them, then it morphed into not even noticing the owl anymore. She was too busy with Viktor that she forgot all about Remus_, _one of her best friends, thinking that he was in a relationship anyway and wouldn't miss her. She was wracked with guilt.

_December 18, 2008_

_Oh Remus, I'm so sorry for not writing to you. So sorry. I could give you so many excuses, such as I'm in a relationship myself, but nothing justifies ignoring one's friends. However, I can tell you with absolute certainty that I DO want to continue being friends. I will always want to be your friend.  
_

_How have you been? How are things with Tonks?_

_Yours Always,_

_Hermione_

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE IT :)**

**-AKEMI  
**


	24. Interlude 4

**A/N: THERE IS ONE MORE PERSON THAT I FORGOT TO SPECIALLY ACKNOWLEDGE. THIS PERSON HAS REALLY STUCK WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING. THEY FIRST STARTED REVIEWING MY FIRST STORY, 'SHATTERED MIRROR' (WHICH I'M STILL WORKING ON BTW, I JUST HAVE NOT POSTED ANYTHING), AND NOW THEY'RE FAITHFULLY REVIEWING THIS STORY. I FEEL VERY VERY GRATEFUL TOWARDS THIS PERSON: THANK YOU SO MUCH SMITHBACK! :D**

Remus regretted the Howler he sent Hermione almost as soon as he sent it. He had never thought he had it in him to react that way towards a friend, but he couldn't help it. With the stress of being Dumbledore's 'official ambassador', Tonks revealing a high maintenance side that he didn't know was there, and the fear and hurt at the possibility that Hermione didn't want him anymore it was only a matter of time before he hit his breaking point.

He almost cried in relief when he saw that Hermione had responded. He read through the letter and what he read made Moony so agitated that he growled out loud.

Hermione had a boyfriend. **'Mine! All Mine! Not his! **

_'Shut it Moony!'_

Of course, he knew that Hermione would eventually get her self a boyfriend. She was a fourteen year old girl and it was only a matter of time. Still, the reality of it didn't sit well with him. He felt protective of her.

However on the other hand he was ecstatic that she replied. She still wanted him.

Remus wasted no time and went to the study to replu. He had only written two lines when the door burst open. Of course, it was Tonks.

"Remus! We're late for lunch, what's taking you? You know that our reservations will be given away if we're more than five minutes late!"

Remus looked up and silently noted what his girlfriend was wearing and fought a shake of his head in irritation.

She was wearing a brand new outfit that probably used up all the money he gave her. Again. Even though she had her own decent paying job, her lifestyle required...more.

When he first got to know her, he liked the way she dressed. It was cute and trendy, but at the time he never knew that a whole outfit would cost at least a hundred galleons.

Today she was wearing a long, purple skirt with a tight white shirt and a purple vest, a cute diamond necklace with the bracelet and earrings to match, and of course, her cloak. Her hair was purple too.

When she saw that he was at his desk, writing another letter, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Remus, why are you writing _another _letter? As far as I know, the jobs you have to do don't require you to write any letters."

"I'm just writing to a friend, hon."

Eyes still narrowed, she said

"You've been writing an awful lot to this _friend _of yours..."

Remus narrowed his own eyes. **'No one questions me! I am Alpha!'**

"I may lack an official job and am a Werewolf, but I'll tell you this right now Nymphadora, I am not doing what you think I am. I'm not unfaithful."

The couple glared at each other for a few more moments before Tonks suddenly smiled.

"Well then, now that that's settled, we really need to get going! This restaurant really is the new thing, I heard that you don't even need a menu. All you have to do is state what you want, and you get it!"

Remus truly wasn't enthusiastic about going to this new, _expensive, _restaurant. He'd rather go to a fast food place in muggle London, or the Leaky Cauldron. Or even the inns in Hogsmead.

He sighed and smiled at his girlfriend.

_'I should be grateful that she's with me at all. This is her personality and I have to learn to deal with it.'_

"Alright, I'll write to my friend later. Let's go eat."

He put his quill down and got up and reached for his cloak. Maybe this new restaurant will serve burgers or a sandwich and fries.

**A/N: SO NOW WE KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON THROUGH REMUS' MIND WHEN HE WROTE THAT HOWLER AND HOW HE FELLS ABOUT HERMIONE HAVING A BOYFRIEND! *SIGH* THEY'RE SO BLIND AREN'T THEY? WE ALSO NOW KNOW THAT THINGS BETWEEN REMUS AND TONKS ARE GETTING...INTERESTING ;)**


	25. January 3, 2009

_January 3, 2009_

_Happy New Years Remus! I am sorry I have not been able to write, I have been busy. _

_You will not believe the experience I had on Christmas Eve! Hogwarts hosted a BALL. It's called the Yule Ball and everything was so magical and wonderful, I could hardly believe my eyes. We had been preparing for it, of course, what with ballroom dance lessons and such, but the beauty of the decorations and the dressed up students was simply breath taking._

_Naturally, Viktor was my date for it and since he is one of the Champions he and I, along with the other Champions and their dates, were to officially start the ball by dancing first. I do admit I was a bit nervous but Viktor is a decent dancer and he led me well enough. I hate to critique my boyfriend behind his back, but when dancing he could loosen up a bit. Anyway the point is, is that my night started wonderfully, but it did not end on a good note. Ron and I got into an argument a bit after most of the guests left and it caused me to go back to my room, leaving Viktor behind without a clue as to what was going on with me. Now he's a bit upset with me._

_By the way, he does the most peculiar thing to my name. He can't say it properly, he calls me 'Hermoninie'._

_The next competition is coming up in a few days and so far Harry and I have found nothing. I've been so busy reading all sorts of books on magical marine biology in the library that I haven't done any light reading! You see, it's going to have to require Harry being underwater for a long period of time. He's asked me for a way for him to breathe underwater, but I have drawn the line on that one. He can research and come up with a solution himself. Maybe he'll research so thoroughly that he'll find the charm **aquaer **that would be the best solution._

_Well I've taken up enough of your time and parchment,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.-Oh my goodness! thank you for the gloves, they're lovely!  
_

_/ /_

_January 10, 2009_

_Hermione, _

_a happy new year to you too. Don't be afraid of writing too much dear, because this is the only way we can communicate. Besides, I love reading what you write. I am happy that you got to experience a true magical ball. Alas, I have never been to one, but I have heard, and you have confirmed this, that they are magnificent.  
_

_And Krum isn't doing anything 'peculiar' to your name, he's butchering it. While I am on the subject of him, I must warn you to be careful with him Hermione. He's older, a celebrity and he goes to Durmstrang. It doesn't help that there are many pictures of him with many different witches on his arm. I know you should have the experience of having a 'boyfriend' but I would encourage you to reconsider giving Krum such a label. That is all I will say about it. _

_Things are going well enough with me. Things between Tonks and I have been a bit strained since we had a minor row about the Christmas gift you sent me. She thinks our relationship is improper and that I should have returned the gift (yes, she knows about you now. Up until our row I always described you as just a friend and never specified). I sent her away, because you're the best thing that's happened to me Hermione. If she can't handle that then she can leave, even though I care for her very much. _

_She has since come back, but as I said, things are a bit tense._

_Yours,_

_Remus_

**A/N: SO I THOUGHT I'D UPDATE FOR SPRING BREAK SINCE I'LL BE GONE ALL WEEK.**_  
_


	26. Interlude 5

When Hermione read his words, she couldn't help but laugh. _'How in the world is a simple scarf inappropriate?'_

Hermione was writing her reply when a second year tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Oh goodness, okay thank you."

Hermione put her quill down and left the common room and walked to Dumbledore's office. When she got inside she saw other people inside such as, Cho Chang, a young blonde girl and Ron. When Hermione took a seat, the rest of the group looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Children," he began, "I have brought you here today to discuss a part you will play in the upcoming task today. Each of you are very special to a particular Champion, and what will happen is I will put you in a charmed sleep, which Severus will provide the potion, and tie you at the bottom of the lake in a Mervillage. Each Champion must find a way to rescue you, taking the least amount of time possible. I encourage you not to worry, I will make sure all of you are safe. Should any of you not be rescued, I will fish you from the lake myself. Does this sound agreeable to you?"

The group silently nodded their heads.

"Very well then. Severus?"

Snape stepped out of the shadows holding four goblets and a flask full of sky blue potion. He placed a goblet in front of each person and filled them about three quarters full.

"Drink all of it," said Snape, "It... won't properly work otherwise."

The group looked at each other before they picked up the goblets and drank the contents straight down. Hermione found it tasted like sugar and then she had the sudden desire to sleep and then darkness...

**OOO**

When he read Hermione's letter five days later, Moony became very agitated.

**'My scent!'**

A small part of his human self as well was a little bit worried that she had been put in a potentially dangerous situation, but he knew that Dumbledore would not have let anything happen to her. She was actually completely safe.

Even though he told himself that, Moony was still agitated and Remus couldn't help the soft growls that escaped him.

A pair of thin, trim arms wrapped around his neck and the scent of orange and cream surrounded him.

"So I went to Madame Ghiradelli's today. I bought something new, want to see it?" she whispered seductively.

Remus sighed and put his hand at the place where her arms overlapped.

"Sorry, luv, not in the mood today," he answered.

Tonks yanked her arms from him and huffed.

"You're never 'in the mood', Remus! It's been a week and you haven't even kissed me! What the hell is your problem!"

Remus found his ire rising. It rose so easily lately when it came to her.

"Can't a man not be in the mood Nymphadora! Believe it or not, I do get tired of having sex just like anyone else!"

Tonks responded in kind.

"I don't know why I still bother with you Remus! I thought that being the girlfriend of a Werewolf would be fun and exciting, instead all I have found out is that you're _nothing _special! You're a cheap man who knows nothing of finery and you won't even fuck me on the full moon! I know for a fact that Werewolves give in to their 'animal' and fuck like crazy, but you won't even touch me during! You hardly pay attention to me anymore, all you do is write to a stupid fourteen year old girl! You're _pathetic_! What kind of grown man of your age writes to a young little chit!"

Tonks paused in her rant and at the look at Remus' face, knew she had gone too far. Remus' eyes were a full amber color and his pupils largely dilated, his voice became rough and gravelly. Moony had taken over. As much as her barbs against him hurt, he would not stand for the barbs against his Hermione.

He advanced towards Tonks, stalking her like she was his prey, his kill. He stopped when she bumped into the wall and got right into her face.

He growled out two words only,

"Shut. Up."

Tonks had gone white with fear before her face hardened. She put her wand tip at his throat,

"Get your face out of mine, Remus, before I blast it off."

Remus struggled to gain control of Moony, but he succeeded in the end. Barely. He glared at Tonks before backing up, deciding to retreat instead of making things complicated. Tonks sneered.

"Coward," she said.

His only response was,

"It's over. Leave," he stormed away without looking back.

The moment the front door slammed Remus relaxed a bit and sat down tiredly. He began to think in the complete silence that surrounded him and came to a realization.

_'I'm completely alone, aren't I?'_

He and Tonks were no longer an item, his best friends were long gone with one being dead the other a fugitive, and Hermione was away at school living her own life_. _He was alone_._

_'That's the way it should be. Tonks is right, I'm pathetic.'_

He resolved then and there to focus on the duties that Dumbledore set and nothing else.

**A/N: ALRIGHT GUYS, WE'RE GETTING VERY CLOSE TO THE END OF PART TWO! :D THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE WE FINALLY GET TO THE MEATY, JUICY STUFF ;)**

**SO AS YOU HAVE PROBABLY NOTICED, FF . NET HAS BEEN ACTING SHITTY LATELY. HOWEVER, A WAY HAS BEEN FOUND TO GET AROUND THE STUPID ERROR MESSAGES SO NOW WE ARE ABLE TO UPDATE! :D :D  
**

**-AKEMI  
**


	27. End of Part II

_Februrary 25, 2009_

_Remus? Did I do something to anger you? Remus, why won't you answer my letters? Please answer,_

_Hermione_

_/ /_

_March 1, 2009_

_Please answer my letter Remus._

_Hermione_

_/ /_

_March 3, 2009_

_REMUS JOHN LUPIN, ANSWER MY LETTERS! I AM TIRED OF IT ALL! WRITE ME!_

_/ /_

_March 15, 2009_

_Remus, this will be the last time I write you...I take it that you no longer wish to be friends. I wish I could tell you that it is 'fine' with me, but I would be lying. It hurts Remus. However, it is apparently what you want so I will give it to you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

_/ /_

As Hermione wiped tears from her eyes as she saw Cedric Diggory's house colors dominate the Great Hall after Dumbledore's moving speech, she wished that Remus was there with her. She wanted the comfort of his warmth and embrace next to her. Ever since their 'break-up' Hermione had not quite been the same. She laughed along with her friends, helped them with their homework, and continued to aid Harry, but she wasn't the same to those who knew her well. Like Ginny.

While the other students mingled after the memorial service, except for Harry who disappeared somewhere private to grieve on his own, Hermione sought solitude by walking around the Lake. She thought about everything that happened throughout the year, and put her hand to her chest where a familiar ache throbbed since the break-up with Remus.

Her thoughts and solitude was interrupted with Ginny's arrival.

"Alright, what's going on Hermione, and don't say that there's 'nothing' because you and I both know that's not true. You've been acting queer for the past few months and I'm sick of just watching from the sidelines. Even Harry has started to notice things and that's because he's all torn up about Cedric. Spill."

Hermione looked into her friend's determined and concerned gaze. For too long she had kept her correspondence with Remus a secret. Hermione found herself spilling everything. After she was done, she felt lighter. Stronger. Angry.

She told Ginny as much, who nodded her head and put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the school.

Hermione returned home that summer determined to forget all about Remus Lupin.

**A/N: -GASP-OH NO! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING :P WELL, AS YOU CAN SEE, WE ARE AT THE END OF PART TWO! WE'RE NOW HEADING INTO MORE JUICY STUFF. REALLY JUICY STUFF. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT DUE TO RL, FOR ONE, AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS AS LENGTHY AS I POSSIBLY CAN.**


	28. Beginning of Part III

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I FOUND SOME MAJOR TYPOS IN THIS THING SO I WENT BACK IN A FIXED THEM :P **

The sounds of seagulls and laughter filled the air. The sun's rays shone down and illuminated partially naked bodies of all shapes and sizes. Hermione sat under the shade of her umbrella reading a book, completely absorbed, yet every time a ball or Frisbee landed in the sand by her feet she would pick it up and toss it back without glancing up.

The first month of her summer passed by in almost the same fashion. To appease her parents, she would 'leave the house for a time' instead of being 'holed up in her bedroom', but she always had a book with her to read which was what she would do in her bedroom to begin with. When she wasn't reading, she was writing to her Hogwarts friends. All in all, her summer so far was content, although there were times when she grew melancholy when she thought about Remus and the friendship they used to have. However, with the melancholy came anger. If she ever saw him again, she'd give him a piece of her mind before moving on and forgetting about his existence for good.

She was brought back from the beloved pages of her book by a shadow and a familiar voice.

"A spectacular day to be at the beach, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione jerked her head up in surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement and Hermione couldn't help but give him a once over. It wasn't everyday, after all, that a Hogwarts student was visited personally by the Headmaster, and at the beach no less.

_'He looks, normal. Muggle.' _

Of course he did. He wasn't the most powerful wizard in the world for nothing. Dumbledore's ensemble fit his style. He was wearing swimming trunks that were a bright orange with bright pink Hawaiian flowers, brown flip-flops, a white undershirt, and a fishing hat and sunglasses. He looked like the typical sweet grandfather, not a powerful wizard.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you, but first perhaps I should sit down?"

"O-oh of course, please go ahead!" Hermione snapped her book shut. Dumbledore sat next to her and he looked out at the ocean and began to speak.

"My dear, your parents will be traveling soon correct?"

Hermione nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yes, they leave for Rome in three days. I'll be going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Why do you ask, sir?"

"Ah, it is because I needed to confirm that that was your plan because you will not be able to go the Burrow, I'm afraid."

"Why not sir?"

"Walk back to your house with me and I shall tell you all I can."

The money her parents made by being dentists and having their own practice made them able to buy a summer home within walking distance to the beach. Hermione gathered her things and they stood up and began walking.

"My dear, you have heard of the Order of the Phoenix yes?"

"Of course sir. You established and headed the Order during the First War to fight against You-Know-Who. Out of the starting group of members, very few survived by the end of the war. The Order was disbanded after Harry's defeat of You-Know-Who...Wait sir, are you telling me that you've started the Order again?"

"I am afraid so, dear Hermione. Now that Voldemort has returned, I fear that dark times lie ahead. We must prepare before things take a turn for the worse. I have found Headquarters for the Order. Young Mr. Weasley and his family are now living there and not the Burrow. If you still want to, I am here to take you to Headquarters myself."

"Of course," Hermione replied without hesitation. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Hermione taking the time to process everything.

_'There is a dark cloud over the Wizarding World now, and it's there no matter how hard we try to ignore it.' _

Hermione knew that things were going to get more difficult for Harry, and it made her hurt for her friend.

_'He's already been through so much...'_

They finally reached her home and Hermione decided to ask Dumbledore a question before they went inside.

"Sir-"

Hermione was taken aback for a moment. At so,e point during their walk, Dumbledore was able to change back into his usual robes.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Never mind," Hermione shook her head, deciding not to ask the question.

Hermione took her house key out and unlocked the door and went in, announcing,

"I'm home!"

Dumbledore was silent behind her.

"Oh Hermione dear, you haven't been out that long-Hermione, who is this?" Hermione's mother's tone changed from happy to suspicious the instant she saw and old man with her daughter, even though she trusted Hermione's judgment implicitly.

"Mother, this is Albus Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Hermione introduced as Dumbledore stepped forward.

"A pleasure indeed to meet you madam," Dumbeldore bowed.

"Mother, I unfortunately won't be able to stay at the Burrow, and Professor Dumbledore is here to escort me to where I will be staying."

"But Hermione sweetheart, you know that you don't have make extra effort, you know that you can come along if your friends are busy. It's no trouble. It would be like old times."

Hermione's parents loved to travel during the summers and Hermione normally went along, but she stopped when she was nine years old. It was the first time in a long time that Hermione went with them the previous summer.

"Oh, it's not extra effort mum. Ronald and his family just moved, so I'll be going there instead."

"I see, well why don't you get to packing while I make Mr. Dumbledore here some tea," her mother smiled.

Because Hermione was a registered Hogwarts student, both of her homes were registered as magical residences at the ministry. This gave Hermione the freedom to practice magic in the comfort of her home. This made packing easier, and quicker. Ten minutes later Hermione shrunk her school trunk and Aphrodite's cage and put them in her pocket while she sent Aphrodite to "find Ron". Of all the things magical Hermione found curious and fascinating, it was an owl's intrinsic ability to find anyone in the world that held her in complete awe.

Hermione made her way downstairs and found Professor Dumbledore and her mother happily chatting with teacups in their hands.

"I'm ready professor."

"Very good," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Dumbledore turned back to Hermione's mother,

"Well, this was a very fascinating conversation today Mrs. Granger. I shall contact you at a later date to discuss it further."

Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents and before she knew it, Dumbledore had led her to the backyard and held out his arm to her.

_'Oh, side-along apparaition!' _

Hermione enthusiastically put her hand at the crook of his arm and Dumbledore chuckled before all of a sudden Hermione's body was sucked through a straw. A very narrow, _airless _straw. All of Hermione's reading about Apparition was nothing like the experience. Seconds later, they arrived in front a normal looking neighborhood. Hermione staggered, dizzy and nauseous. Dumbledore let her get her bearings before he turned to her and whispered in her ear,

"You must remember this Hermione, always. Never write it down, and never tell another soul. _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place._"

Hermione was confused.

"Sir?"

"Say it in you mind, my dear. Say it three times, and watch what happens."

Hermione did as instructed and thought real hard.

_'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Headquarters is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place.'_

Right before her very eyes, the buildings started shifting. In the space of a minute, another house appeared, and Hermione understood. Grimmauld Place was under the Fidelius Charm. Now that she had been brought into the fold, all she had to do is be in front of Grimmauld Place and think that phrase and she would be granted immediate access.

Dumbledore gestured for her to precede him. The door opened easily for her. Everything was dark and quiet and Hermione couldn't help the feelings of slight nervousness.

"Well if it isn't my little savior!"

Hermione couldn't help but yell out, and a horrid caterwauling began. It seemed to be coming from a portrait of a middle-aged woman with jet black hair done in an elegant style.

_"MUDBLOOD FILTH! LEAVE MY HOUSE! MUDBLOOD WHORE!"_

"Shut _up _Walburga! No one wants to even lay eyes on you let alone hear you speak!"

The man that had startled Hermione was struggling to close a curtain in front of the portrait.

He finally succeeded and he turned to look at new guests and Hermione let out a gasp of shock. There, standing in front of her was Sirius Black himself. However, he was no longer frightful looking. His jet black hair had been cut to his shoulders, his beard was gone, he had gained weight and muscle mass, and he wore a charming, easy smile. His eyes, were a stormy gray that were swirling with an array of emotions.

A feeling of warmth crept into her chest and Hermione gave a large smile.

"Sirius!" Hermione ran to him and embraced him and he let out a bark of a laugh and returned her tight embrace.

When Hermione had woken up from the faint she suffered, the first thing she did was rush to Dumbledore and plead for him spare Sirius. She made it not a moment too soon and Sirius was indeed spared. The charges against him were dropped and the Demetors were ordered to leave the castle grounds for good.

"I never got to thank you properly my dear Hermione. Thank you," he whispered in her ear. He let her go and gave her a once over.

"Well look at you! You are maturing beautifully my dear. If I were younger, I'd kidnap you to my room and try to seduce you. Am I right dear ole' Moony?" He turned to Remus, who was behind him.

Hermione tensed in his hold, while Remus looked at her with wide eyes and a slightly frightened expression.

"Come say hello Remus!"

Remus came forward.

"Hello Hermione," said Remus quietly. He didn't even look at her, instead of looking over her shoulder at Dumbldore behind her.

"Remus," she answered coldly.

Sirius picked up on the tension.

"Well Hermione, everyone is in the kitchen, if you want to join them. Remus will show you the way."

With that he let her go and stepped towards Dumbledore, intending to speak with him.

Hermione sighed and reluctantly went to stand by Remus' side.

"Well? Lead the way." Her tone still cold. She didn't bother to look at him. On the outside she was calm and poised, but inside she was wrought with many emotions. Her heart was beating faster, yet it was hurting and she was elated but furious at the same time. She was standing close enough to smell his familiar musky, piney, wild scent.

_'I'm so not prepared for this.'_

She decided to ignore him for the time being.

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING ME SO MANY REVIEWS! NEVER IN MY WILDEST DREAMS COULD I IMAGINE HAVING OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO GRATEFUL TO YOU ALL. :) :)**

**SO HERE WE ARE AT PART THREE! THINGS ARE GOING TO GET VERY INTERESTING FROM NOW ON ;) LET'S SEE WHAT FATE (ALSO CALLED AKEMI SHIKON...) HAS IN STORE FOR THESE TWO! :P**

**R&R!**

**-AKEMI  
**


	29. Chapter 29

The short trip to the kitchen was tense and silent. Hermione focused on her excitement of seeing Ron and his family and ignoring Remus. It sounded good in her head, but to actually do it was taking all of her concentration. She wanted to yell, demand an explanation, and tell him about her summer.

They finally reached the kitchen and Hermione was blessedly able to forget about Remus and instead devote her attention to everyone else in the room. What was the 'kitchen' was really indeed a very large kitchen but with a big buffet-style dining table in the center of the room. Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley were there, along with a few people Hermione didn't recognize, such as a thin, pixie looking woman with short and spiky purple hair and a disgusting looking old man. The 'real' Alastor Moody was there, and surprisingly Professor Snape as well.

Ginny, ever the observant one, saw her right away and smiled and called out to her.

"Hermione!"

It caught everyone's attention and right away she became the center of things. It helped with ignoring Remus.

"Hermione dear!" Molly rushed towards her and engulfed her in one of her famous 'Molly Weasley Hugs' before she hustled her to the table and rushed around preparing a plate of snacks. She put the plate in front of Hermione and stood there until she took at least one bite. Hermione had to admit that the little sandwiches and small sausages were quite delicious.

Ginny plopped into a chair next to her, and presumed to fill her in on what was going on.

"So let me give you a rundown on everything there is to know," Ginny the ever blunt and right to the point one, "So as you know, Moody is part of the Order, and surprisingly enough _Snape _is an Order member too. So that ugly looking old man is Mundungus Fletcher. He's a wretched thing, and we all call him 'Dung'. He could care less. That..._woman _there with the horrid hair cut is Nymphadora Tonks. She prefers to be called Tonks, but I call her Nymphadora sometimes to annoy her. She's an Auror. Apparently, she's Lupin's ex, and the way they parted was very...bad."

That caught Hermione's attention. She had known that Remus and Tonks were in a relationship the last time she heard, but she never knew fate of it.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, so from what I heard, they broke up because Tonks was jealous, or something, and Tonks got really horrid. We don't like her. She treats us..._condescendingly_, as if we don't know anything. Fred and George are actually inventing pranks, just for her. Just wait, once you meet her face to face and try to have a conversation, you'll see why we don't like her a bit."

By the time Hermione finished her snacks, Ginny and Ron had filled her in on everything about the goings on at Grimmauld place. Hermione felt a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be allowed to participate in the Order meetings, but what really worried her was what Ron called the 'Rule of Secrecy'. Apparently, they weren't allowed to even mention the Order in passing to Harry.

_'He's going to find out. He always finds out. It's not right that we have to hide things from him.'_

She didn't want to know how Harry would react, after all, he did have a temper.

Sirius and Dumbledore came into the room and with a pointed look at the three teens in the room, sat at the head of the table. As they were filing out, Sirius put a hand on Hermione's wrist, stopping her.

"You know, I do have a quite interesting library here. You're welcome to poke around, it's on the first floor so it'll be easy to find," he winked. Hermione beamed in excitement and thanked him. He smiled back at her, with a peculiar smug look on his face before he turned away. Hermione went on to find the library.

**OOO**

**'Mine! No one touches Mine! My scent, my female, MINE!' **

Remus was left trying not to growl and snarl at his best friend. Or rip his throat out.

_'Quit it Moony!'_

**'Mine.' **He grumbled. Remus was worried about the implications of his...feelings. The Wolf inside him was turning out to be way too possessive of Hermione to be normal.

_'Hermione.'_

Even though it had been months since he had written to her, it was a different thing to see her in the flesh.

_'Flesh...' _

Hermione had grown so much into herself, and that was because she was only fifteen. When he first saw her in the foyer his body thrummed, his heart stuttered and began to thunder, and the wolf inside him growled. She had shown up in tight jeans and a _very _form-fitting pink t-shirt and trainers. She looked completely muggle and alluring, and he had to chastise himself for the thoughts she brought forth to his mind. Her hair had tamed into luscious natural curls, her face had slimmed and she had a confident look about her. Her scent, however, was still the same as ever. He was glad.

His heart continue to thunder while it felt an incredible amount of guilt and sadness to the point the wolf whimpered as he walked beside her, leading her to the basement kitchen.

He knew why she was so curt and cold with him. It was what he did to her, her last school year. He had chosen to stop writing to her, thinking that it was the right thing to do. He had basically broke off their friendship. She was angry at him. While they had walked, Remus had resolved to speak to her at some point, to explain. She deserved at least that much. He was a mature adult. He could handle a conversation with her.

Even though they were no longer friends, it apparently didn't stop the jealous feelings that rose up inside him when he saw Sirius grasp her wrist and wink at her. The nerve. Sirius could flirt with whomever he wanted, except for her. Hermione was off limits, and he'd make sure that Sirius knew that.

He couldn't wait to talk to her. He could skip this one meeting intentionally, just this once.

He rose from his seat and headed towards the library. Sure enough, she was there, already halfway through a thick tome. He walked closer and drew in a breath so that he could let her know he was there, but he didn't need to.

"Yes? Is the meeting over?" Hermione looked up at him and the light in her eyes dimmed.

"Oh, it's you. Don't you have a top secret meeting to be at?"

Hermione continued to read and ignore him.

Rems sighed and pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. He looked at her for a few minutes, observed her. Her brow was furrowed, and her heart was pounding. So she wasn't as unaffected as he thought.

"Hermione, could we please talk_?" _He asked with slight exasperation. She looked up at him,

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" she bit out. "No thank you."

"_Please _Hermione. Just hear me out, and then, if you still...dislike me, then I'll leave you alone. I promise."

"...I don't dislike you. I just really dislike what you did to me. I'm very angry. Why did you do it, Remus?"

Her statement surprised him. Shouldn't she dislike him? She sure acted like she did, but her statement contradicted her actions._'_

How could he explain the way he was feeling when he made the decision and have her understand?

_'I guess I start from the beginning.'_

"Tonks was jealous of you, you know. She thought our...friendship was unnatural and inappropriate. You should have had some idea from the little I told you in my letters. She and I met during your third year, when I went Christmas shopping to get you a gift. Our attraction was instant, and we had an interlude and went our separate ways. Needless to say, I was quite surprised that she was the 'bodyguard' assigned to me by Dumbledore. Anyway, over time our relationship began to disintegrate. We wanted and liked different things. It all came to a head and we had a major row. Afterward, I began reflecting, and I felt so alone Hermione. I felt like I had nothing but the work that Dumbldore had for me, so I resolved to bury myself in it, and nothing else. Any letters you sent me, I got rid of, but it was so hard to do so. I wanted to write you so many times, but I felt scared. I'm no good for you, Hermione. I never have been. If I'm honest with myself, I'm not good for anybody."

Her reaction was not what he expected. It still wasn't a good reaction though. During his tale, he hadn't been looking at her, instead looking at his hands in his lap. He felt a sting on his cheek. Moony reacted before he could stop him, and he had stood up and growled at her, warning her, trying to make her submit. It worked. She lost her defensive stance, but the angry fire in her eyes did not abate.

"Remus John Lupin, how many times do you have to be told that you're worth it before you believe it! You are so incredibly _stupid_! For one, you were never alone, you had me! You've always had me! Second, trash the idea that you're not good for anybody right this instant!" she deflated a bit, her tone softening, "Remus, you know you can come to me with anything. I'll be honest you, I don't understand how you could feel alone, when you had me, but I do understand that that's how you _felt_." She sighed and went to him and embraced him.

"Please, Remus, don't shut me out again. Can we be friends again?" She looked up at him.

He couldn't deny her anything, and he really wanted to be her friend again. He wanted to feel her arms around him for the rest of his life; those arms felt so right.

"I would love that," he smiled gently at her.

They stayed in eachother's arms, smiling at eachother until a throat clearing brought them back to Earth. They jumped apart and looked to the source of the noise. There in the doorway, stood a smirking Sirius.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get it before the Weasleys eat it all," he winked.

Hermione hurried out of the room, but as Remus tried to walk out the door, Sirius stopped him.

"What was that that I just saw, mate?"

Remus only shrugged.

"Don't hurt her."

Remus shot a look at him.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Don't think I didn't notice the tension when she first arrived. Dumbledore told me that the year you taught at Hogwarts, you all became more than a student and teacher. I don't know what happened between the pair of you, but I won't be intervening for you all again, so, 'don't hurt her'."

Remus glared at his friend.

"One, I'm not going to hurt her, not again. Secondly, keep your paws off her."

Sirius looked a him for a moment before he barked out a laugh, clapped Remus on the shoulder, and took of towards the basement, leaving Remus to follow.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE MY LATE UPDATE! RL HAS BEEN A BITCH. I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO I PROMISED AN UPDATE YESTERDAY :( SOMETHING CAME UP, SO I WAS NOT ABLE TO.  
**

**HEY, GUESS WHOSE BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE DAY OF THE ROYAL WEDDING? **_**MINE! AM I COOL OR AM I COOL?**  
_


	30. Chapter 30

*****WARNING WARNING! LEMON(S) IN THIS CHAPTER!*****

Hermione spent the next two days mostly in the library. Even though their friendship had been renewed, they hardly saw each other. Not being able to take it any longer, Hermione decided to search the house for him.

Already having checked the rooms on the first floor, which is where the adults' rooms were, Hermione started for the basement. No one was in the kitchen, except for Tonks. Hermione tried to leave as quietly as she could so that she would not be noticed, but it proved unfruitful.

_'Of course she'd notice me. She's not an Auror for nothing.'_

"Hermione!"

The woman smiled excitedly at her, but there was a cold glint in her eyes. Hermione was slightly frightened, however she still plastered a pleasant smile on her face and walked towards her.

"Hello...Tonks, correct?"

Tonks' smile turned into a cold smirk.

"Correct. Tell me, how are you liking this dreary place?"

True, Grimmauld Place was dark, unkempt, and dreary, but it appealed to Hermione somehow. The library was a very nice perk; Sirius indeed had a very nice library.

"I'm actually liking this place, but then I've spent most of my time in the library, so maybe I can't really say if I like it or not."

"Of course. After all, you don't have much experience in this place. Speaking of experience, you're fifteen right?"

"Yes?" Hermione didn't know where Tonks was going with her line of questioning, but she could see what Ginny meant that Tonks was condescending.

"Ah, fifteen, such a sweet, _innocent_, time. I wish that my fifteenth year was spent in fields of wildflowers, but oh well. I was more of a wild child. I'll tell you a secret," she gave Hermione a superior look, "I had already lost my virginity by the time I turned fifteen. If you wish, I can tell you about parts of the castle that the professors don't know about. I'm sure you and Ron will make good use of them as I did," she winked.

Hermione was stunned.

"E-Excuse me!" she sputtered.

"I said I'd tell you about parts of the castle that you can utilize with your 'alone' time with Ron."

Hermione could only stare at her wide-eyed. Tonk's smile turned malicious.

"You aren't a virgin, are you Hermione? Ah, I can tell by that wide-eyed look of yours that you are. Don't worry, one of these days a guy will look you and see something...attractive."

Hermione had had enough. She stood up out of her chair abruptly.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, "I was looking for Remus. I need to ask him something."

Hermione was at the doorway and about to step out when Tonks' voice stopped her.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him little girl. You don't know him very well. He's dangerous, and he's mine."

Hermione ignored the barbs. She had spent enough time listening to the horrid woman's nonsense. She walked away without acknowledging what Tonks said.

* * *

Remus entered the house, assuming that he was the only adult in the house. How wrong he was. As he was walking away from the front door, he encountered Tonks. She sauntered up to him, a familiar heat in her eyes and a supposedly 'sexy' smirk.

"Remus," she said in a husky voice that used to arouse him. Now, it sent negative chills down his spine.

_'What brought his on?'_

"What do you need Nymphadora?"

She laughed a tinkling laugh and put her arm around his waist.

"Oh Remus, you _know _that I hate my name. But for you, I'll allow you to call me that. My, you feel so tense," she moved her hand to his stomach, "let me take care of that tension, I know just how to do it."

Her hand began to move lower and he quickly recoiled from her touch.

"No."

"Oh, Remus, relax. We'd be two consenting adults. It doesn't need to mean anything more. We used to be good together, remember? I would always be able to make you groan so loud!"

Remus was disgusted and he wondered again about what brought this on.

"My answer is still no Nymphadora. It will always be no, now if you will excuse me," he pushed past her and walked quickly away and he automatically went to the library. He had the strongest urge to see Hermione that he couldn't deny.

**'Need her. Need Hermione. See Hermione.'**

He arrived at the library doors and barged it and was hit with her scent. His body relaxed and his eyes automatically found her. She looked up from her book and when she saw him she smiled and went to him.

"Remus! I was looking for you earlier!"

When she got to him, he reached out for her and pulled her towards him. He hugged her tightly and put his nose at her neck. He relaxed further.

"Remus? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I just needed a hug," he winked. She blushed and in order to divert attention she went back to her book and proceeded to tell him all about it. They spent the next few hours in deep discussion.

They never brought up their respective encounters with Tonks.

* * *

Later that night while in her bed, Hermione did deep soul searching. When Remus hugged her in the library and sniffed her neck, she expected to feel pleased, but the feelings that rushed through her body she did not expect. The feelings that arose were something indescribable and undefinable.

_'I can't have a crush on him again, can't I?'_

But she knew. She was older and wiser. What she had felt were not the simple feelings of a 'crush'. They felt too intense and real, and delightfully heavy.

She turned over and stared at the wall.

Was it possible that she was.._falling _for Remus?

**OOO**

In a bedroom one floor down, Remus was beating himself up. He was acting too intimate with Hermione. He couldn't afford to have feelings for her. His heart wouldn't be able to take it if she rejected him.

_'Hermione...'_

_**'Mine.'**_

His mind drifted to visions of her in her. Her in those form-fitting muggle shirts, her eyes blazing with passion, her scent...his hand began rubbing his stomach. He briefly wondered how she smelled when she was frightened, aroused. His hand drifted lower and palmed the aching muscle in his sweats. He groaned at the friction, but he needed more. His hand went inside.

_Hermione's scent so aroused, her moans the only sound as he licks at her sweet center, preparing her for him. Her moans get louder and louder and she screams and bucks against him. When her screams die away and her breathing relaxes, she pulls him up for a kiss and he growls in response. As they kiss he rubs his aching member against her, and she breaks the kiss and takes him into her hand. She holds him tight and begins to stroke him. He begins to pant and groan, thrusting into her hand. Her hand goes faster, pleasuring him. Soon it is not enough and he stops her hand and begins to thrust himself faster and faster. Soon it is too much and he releases into her hand with a roar..._

Remus came down from his orgasm, panting. When his senses came back, disgust was all he felt. Disgust at himself. He had just masturbated to Hermione. He quickly cleaned himself off and began to brood.

He didn't sleep all night.


	31. Chapter 31

Remus avoided her for the next three days, which he really needn't had done because Molly had set all the teenagers in the house to work on making it 'habitable'. Of course, she asked Sirius for permission before anything was done and all he did was give her a torch and some matches.

"Light the shit up if you have to."

Yes, his friend was quite eloquent, and he _hated _being locked up in the house with no dangerous mission to go on. Since Grimmauld Place had been made the official headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, there have been many heated arguments between Sirius and Dumbledore about the same thing: freedom. Sirius wanted out, Dumbledore wanted him in, and it was for a good reason.

Problems had begun to arise in the Ministry regarding Dumbledore and Harry, and since it was Dumbledore who deemed Sirius as innocent of the crimes that he was imprisoned for two years previous, the Ministry once again decided that he was guilty. So as much as he wanted to leave the house, he could not.

Remus was in the library working on his latest mission when Sirius came through the door. Even though fourteen years had passed and many changes occurred, Sirius' scent remained the same: Firewhiskey and grass.

Sirius plopped down in the chair opposite him.

"So I know you've been avoiding Hermione."

Remus looked up from his work.

"Oh really? Why would I be avoiding her?"

"Because I know that you both renewed your friendship a week ago. Tell me, if you're friends again, why would you be avoiding her? Unless something happened that...well...wasn't friendly?"

Remus glared at him.

"It's none of your business. How do you know so much anyway?"

Sirius smirked at him and tipped his chair back on it's back legs as was his habit.

"I've been talking to Hermione. She's a great friend. Beautiful too. And smart. Oh, and _hot_."

Remus stood abruptly from his chair and smacked the table.

"I told you to keep your paws off of her!"

Sirius righted his chair and looked seriously at him.

"And I told you not to hurt her, nor would I intervene for you all again. By the way, I never told you I'd keep my 'paws' off her."

"Any yet here you are, intervening. Why?"

"Because I can see that your avoidance her is starting to hurt her. Why are you avoiding her Moony?"

Remus sighed and wearily sat back down.

"I'm fucked up, Sirius, that's why."

Sirius leaned forward.

"What do you mean by that?"

Remus sighed again and rubbed his forehead. He clasped his hands together and whispered,

"I lust after her, Sirius. I fucking lust after her. I'm _attracted _to her. How fucked up is that?"

Sirius knew how troubled Remus was, just by the amount of swearing. Remus always tried to keep his vocabulary clean in front of others, even his friends unless he was extremely troubled, or trusted his friends enough to be himself.

"Remus, how will avoiding her solve the issue?"

"She's a smart witch Sirius! How can I look her in the eyes and pretend everything's okay when all I want to do is nuzzle her neck and fuck her against the wall!" he stood up again and began to pace agitatedly, "She'll be able to tell what I'm thinking, I know it! She'll be disgusted and laugh at me and never talk to me again! No, avoiding her is the best thing right now."

Sirius stood up from the chair and grasped Remus' shoulders.

"Listen to me, mate! You need to calm down. I'll tell you right now, avoiding her is _not _the best thing. If you're so worried about her not talking to you again, then again _why _are you avoiding her? She's starting to hurt, and soon she won't talk to you again anyway."

Remus' shoulders slumped.

"What do I do, Padfoot," he asked in a broken whisper.

"Stop avoiding her. You're a bit paranoid, mate. She won't be able to tell how you feel. Just go on as if everything is normal. I have to ask you though, mate. Is it really so bad for you to be attracted to her?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because she's beautiful, innocent, and pure! And young! And I'm just an old, poor, Werewolf. Even if she and I were allowed to get together, I still wouldn't. I have nothing to offer her except the chance to brew a complicated potion three days out of the month. I couldn't offer Nymphadora what she wanted, so how could I offer anything to Hermione?"

"I don't know. But from what I know of her, she doesn't care about money, or looks, or anything like that. You could offer her yourself, and your love, and she would be happy with that. You know her better than I do."

"Love? What does that have to do with anything?"

Sirius gave him a peculiar look, and then shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing, never mind. Look, just focus on being her friend right now. Stop avoiding her and talk to her as you used to."

With that, Sirius left Remus to ponder everything that was said.

_'He's right. I don't want to go through never talking to her once more.'_

Remus decided that the next day, he would take Hermione out so that they could spend some time together, just the two of them. Now all he needed to do was find an excuse that sounded plausible to others to take Hermione out with him alone.

* * *

Hermione cleaned her designated area absentmindedly. Once again, Remus had stopped talking to her. In fact, he was avoiding her; avoiding her for four days.

_'Is he able to see that I'm attracted to him? Is that why he's avoiding me?'_

Sirius said that he'd talk to Remus, but apparently that didn't work. Remus had yet to seek her out. Even though she didn't like it and was starting to get hurt over it, she couldn't deny that his avoidance gave her time to think. The morning after she realized that she was falling for him, she panicked. He couldn't find out. Not yet. If he did, then their friendship would be ruined. But then her voice of reason returned and came up with a simple solution: Act as if she was just fine and everything was normal. Yes, that is what she would do.

_Hermione..._

_Hermione..._

"Hermione!"

Hermione started when Ginny's voice yelled in her ear. Still a bit dazed, all she could say was,

"What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You've been wiping the same spot over and over for minutes now, and you keep trying to spray more Magikal Klean with an empty bottle. What's on your mind?"

Hermione contemplated telling Ginny, but for some reason she wanted to keep all of her thoughts to herself. A part of her even regretted telling Sirius anything. But yet, he was so understanding and encouraging. Instead of giving her a lecture about trying to be friends with someone twice her age, he said that he'd help fix the problem. As immature as he could be, Sirius did quite often have some mature moments.

"Nothing, Ginny. I'm just bored."

Ginny rolled her eyes again and smiled.

"Of course you are! If you do anything besides hang out in a library and read or do some sort of homework then you're bored!"

"Oh stop Ginny!" she chuckled.

"Well look, why don't you try and find mum about getting a new bottle of Magikal Klean? I'm out as well. Maybe she'll have some extras."

"Sure."

Hermione got up and dusted the seat of jeans off and went to find Mrs. Weasley. She didn't get very far when she bumped into a familiar chest.

"Oomph! Oh! Remus, I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

She made to pass him but he grabbed a hold of her arm. She looked up at him and saw pleading in his eyes.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"

They stared at each other.

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm asking if you will go on an outing with me. I want to spend some time alone with you away from the others. Will you come?"

He asked so sweetly, and pleadingly, that Hermione couldn't say no. Yet.

"I-I need to find Mrs. Weasley. Me and Ginny are out of Magikal Klean."

He smiled.

"Well I know for a fact that there aren't any extra bottles. Why don't you and I go get some? Please?"

"Alright."

Remus smiled brilliantly and Hermione's breath caught for a moment. He looked so handsome and desirable. He let go of her arm and instead put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the front door. Once they stood on the stoop, the apparated away.

* * *

**A/N: HA, REMUS SURE IS STUBBORN ISN'T HE? THEY'VE STILL GOT A WAYS TO GO. I WANT SOME DRAMA FIRST, LIKE THERE WAS IN THE BOOKS WITH REMUS AND TONKS. BUT DON'T WORRY, THEY WILL GET TOGETHER SOON ENOUGH. I WON'T MAKE YOU ALL WAIT THAT LONG ;P**

**-AKEMI  
**


	32. Chapter 32

They landed in Diagon Alley. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she saw people hustling and bustling down the street. The Magical World never ceased to enthrall her. To keep from being jostled as they walked, Remus put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She fought a smile and a contented sigh. Now that she knew that she wanted him, she would savor each and every moment she had with him, because she would never get anything more than friendship from him.

He lead her down the street until they stopped at a street-peddler cart. Normally, street-peddlers were not to be trusted, but there were a few, such as this one, that sold quality, everyday needed items.

This one was made of bright orange painted wood and had the words 'Magikal Klean' painted on a sign that was at the top. On the side of the cart, there was a slab of board that was almost like a menu. It had pictures and names of the available items.

Remus seemed friendly with the peddler.

"Good afternoon Boris. It has been a while, has it not?" He said as the men shook hands.

"Aye Remus ol' chap! What has become of yeh since the last time I saw yeh?"

"Busy with things, my friend," he said vaguely.

Boris gave him a suspicious glance and then looked to Hermione and smiled, as if everything was normal in the world.

"And 'oo is this lovely bonnie lass?" He winked.

Hermione blushed. Remus put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"This is a friend."

"Uh huh, I see. Well what can I git yeh today?"

"We would like three bottles of Magikal Clean solution, two Magikal Klean Rags, and two of your Magikal Klean Hair Cloths please."

"Wha-Remus? We don't need all of that."

Remus looked down to her,

"It's on me. I want to get it for you, and Ginny. Please let me?"

Hermione huffed and acceded. She'd pay him back for the extra things once they got back to the house anyway.

Boris retrieved the requested items from the innards of his cart and placed them in an orange colored sack. He did, however, take the time to explain to Hermione exactly what the items did.

"Now these 'ere cloths lassie are the best in cleanin'. All you need to do is say the magik phrase and these cloths will clean anythin'! Not only are they made from cloths dipped in a special solution, but they also have the best cleaning spells woven in 'em. They never need to be washed and will never be worn down. These 'ere Hair Cloths are quite similar. The only difference is instead of cleanin' spells, repellin' spells are woven into 'em. They'll repel dirt, dust, bugs, debris, and any kind of liquid! Your Remus here 'as made good choices," he winked again.

Hermione blushed at the mention of 'her Remus' and the pleasure she found at the term. As soon as Boris finished bagging the items, he calculated the total.

"That will be five Galleons and two Knuts please."

Remus forked over the coins and picked up the bag.

"It 'twas a pleasure doin' business wit yeh!"

* * *

Remus gave a nod and he once again put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her to a cluster of cafes. Once they ordered their drinks, an awkward silence descended and all they did was take sips from their mugs.

Finally, Remus couldn't take it anymore and he broke the ice.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, for avoiding you. We had established that I wouldn't shut you out anymore, but I have. Again, I'm sorry."

He waited and after a few moments she gave him a small smile.

"It's strike two Remus. Do it again, and we're over."

Her words brought a jab of pain to his chest, but he couldn't blame her and he accepted what she said.

"Of course. I won't disappoint you in this way again."

There was more silence for a while.

"Remus, what exactly does the Order do?"

Her question surprised him. He debated on what to tell her, however. It was an unspoken rule that Dumbledore didn't want the teenagers to know anything about the doings of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus knew, however, that they would find a way to get the information that they wanted anyway.

_'Might as well just tell her right now.'_

Apparently he had been silent for too long.

"It's fine Remus. If you can't tell me, then all you have to do is say so." There was a hint of irritation in her voice.

He reached out and grasped her hand and was happy when she didn't pull away.

"You're right. I can't tell you about Order business...but I will. Ask me what ever you want and I will answer."

Hermione was silent for a moment, thinking. Remus smiled at her expression.

_'Cute.'_

Her lips were pursed and her eyes were looking up at the sky. He hadn't seen her thinking face since her third year, and Remus realized that he had missed her more than he thought.

"Well, all of the stuff I have read on the Order has been really on just one page in the book _A Modern History, _so I guess that I will stick to my first question, what exactly does the Order do?"

Remus shook his head and laughed.

"Of course. What the Order does basically, is the 'dirty jobs' that people and the Ministry refuse to do. We gather intelligence, information, we are the ones that actually fight the Death Eaters, we deal with the muggle aspect of things, and we do whatever we can to help others. In short, we're the Magical World's military force."

"If that's so, then why are you so secretive about it? Why keep your workings a secret from the public?"

Remus sighed and looked directly into Hermione's eyes.

"What you have to understand Hermione, is that the people we know, our members, and the type and amount of information we have are extremely important, valuable, and most importantly, _powerful. _ If anyone, be it friend or foe, found out about the secrets we keep, the Order would fall and things would get very dangerous."

Hermione looked down at the table, her brow furrowed, and then that was when Remus saw that she understood what wasn't being said. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"There's going to be another war, isn't there?"

"Yes."

Their cups of cocoa sat cooled and forgotten. Remus noted that he still was holding her hand, and though he was loathe to let her go, he knew that they needed to get back.

He pulled away and sighed.

"We need to return now."

Silent, Hermione nodded and got up. They were silent when they reached the apparition point, they were silent when they entered the house, and they were silent when they went their own ways.

* * *

Ginny raised an eyebrow as Hermione showed her the things that Remus bought them, but didn't say a word. They quietly went back to work.

As Hermione sprayed, scrubbed, and wiped, she thought on the things that Remus had told her.

_'Another war...'_

Hermione found that she was a bit afraid at the possibility of another war. She may have been only a year old when the first War was at its peak, but from what she had read, and heard from the mouths of those who had been there, the years of the first War had been years of darkness and pain and suffering. Now, Voldemort was reborn, the Order of the Phoenix had been reestablished. She remembered the events of her fourth year and somehow she knew that there was no 'possibility' of war. War was already upon them. It was only a matter of time.

Her chest constricted at her epiphany and then sadness. Sometimes, she hated being so smart and analytical. She looked to Ginny and observed her. She was cleaning with a small smile on her face, blissfully unaware at the darkness that was brewing in the world.

Hermione shook her head and put aside her morbid thoughts for the time being. They cleaned until it was dinner time.

As they were eating, a pair of apparition cracks startled them. Everyone at the table looked around frantically until their eyes landed on a pair of red-headed twins. Once the source of the noise was located, everyone went back to their meals, used to the antics of the Twins. Hermione was the only one who saw Tonks sneer at them. She glared at her as if Tonks could see her. How she detested the woman.

"FRED! GEORGE!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. She walked up to the twins and glared at them with her hands on her hips whole they looked at her as innocently as possible.

"What is the matter, our dear mother?"

"Just because you now have an Apparition License doesn't mean that you can go apparating all over the place!"

"Of course mother," they said contritely. Satisfied, she turned around and continued working on the dessert of the evening. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw that the moment their mother's back was turned they high-fived silently.

She caught Remus' eye, and they smiled at each other. As annoying as they could be, Hermione still found their antics somewhat amusing.

They sat down and began to shovel food onto their plates and mouths. Having not seen them since she had arrived, she decided to make conversation.

"So, Fred, George, what have been doing lately?"

"Inventing."

"As always."

"What."

"About."

"You?"

Hermione would never get used to the way they spoke. It was as if they were one entity, one person.

_'But they are.'_

She shrugged and gave them a one word answer.

"Cleaning."

"Which is something you both will be doing from now on. The girls and Ron cannot handle cleaning this place by themselves."

"Yes mother," they answered in unison.

After that, Sirius grabbed their attention and the three spoke quietly for the remainder of dinner and dessert.

After the table was cleaned and the dishes put away, Hermione made her way to the library. It had been a long, but interesting day and she needed her dose of books. Most of the shelves were dominated by Dark Arts books, but Hermione had found a shelf dedicated to other works. Unconsciously, she picked a book titled, _War_.

_"What is War? Is it a culmination of a series of physical battles where the air is filled with red, green, and purple jets from curses thrown? Or is it something psychological and emotional? The answer is, both. There are many types of war. You can battle in the war of love, trying to gain the affections of the man you love while another woman does the same with the same man. You can go into battle with your wand drawn, ready to kill. A man, or a woman, can go into psychological warfare, risking their minds, their sanity to outsmart their opponent. The simplest game of Wizard Chess is a war. A card game is a war. LIFE is a war, one which we must battle in until the end of our days."_

_"It is the year 1749 and there are two women. One is a muggle princess named Guinevere, the other is Marge Wipple, an alumnus of Hogwarts. Both of them are Purebloods in their own right. Yet, one is happy, while the other is not. Guinevere has been married to her nobleman husband for two years and already she is suffering. Every night he hits her in a drunken rage, and every day he squanders her money on gambling and women. Her friends know of her plight, as do her parents. Her friends constantly beg her to leave her husband and run away forever. Her mother tells her that she is a woman and is strong and should hold her head up high. Her father always reminds her that she will be disowned if she breathes a word against her husband, for he is the King's favorite. Twice he gets her with child, and twice he beats her until she loses the babies. She knows she must leave, for now even her mother begs her along with her friends. At long last, she does leave, and as she is running away, a highwayman intercepts her, robs her, rapes her, and then kills her. _

_Marge is the daughter of a disgraced Pureblood family. As disgraced as they are, they are extremely rich and they have found a willing Pureblood husband for her. They marry and five months after their marriage, she finds that she is with child. She is happy, and her husband is happy that he now has a potential heir. The day after she tells him her news, he leaves the house, supposedly to go to work. He does not return for the rest of the day, nor for the rest of the night. In the early hours of the morning he returns, smelling of another woman. Years pass, and Marge is happy in life. She has two sons, a husband, and social standing. Yet at the same time, she is unhappy, for she has fallen in love with her husband, but he, however is in love with his mistress. She too runs, taking her sons with her, but three days later she returns, begging forgiveness. Her husband forgives her and she lives the rest of her life in luxury. She was given her own wing of the house to reside in, went to social gatherings on her husband's arm where they were envied, and saw both her sons marry and have children of their own. Yet, she and her husband never slept in the same bed ever again, his mistress had moved into the house and gave him three more children, and he never returned Marge's love. _

_What wars did these women face? Which one won their war?_

"I didn't mean to scare you Hermione."

She was so engrossed in the book that she jumped before she saw the intruder_. _She smiled when she saw that it was Remus. He smiled slightly back and sat down next to her. Hermione tried to repress a shudder as she felt the warmth he radiated_. _It was then that she remembered the statement he made.

"What do you mean?"

He looked pointedly at the book, and Hermione understood.

"You didn't scare me, Remus, but yes, I am a bit afraid. Who wouldn't be? I'm not scared. Yet."

Remus looked at her intently, but dropped the subject in the end. He looked down at the book and then back at her and smiled.

"Mind if I read this with you?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. She scooted closer to him and he put his arm behind her on the couch as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

_'Be still my heart...'_

"Would you rather start at the beginning so you can catch up, or do you want to continue where I'm at?" She asked as she looked up at him. He looked back into her eyes and she was lost. There were so many emotions and intelligence swirling within them.

"Let's start at the beginning_," _his voice sounded far away. Hermione blinked and forced herself to focus and not blush. She looked away and back down at the book.

"Alright," she cleared her throat. 

They read and discussed the book into the early hours of the morning. When they went to leave the library, as they stood at the doorway, Hermione hugged him a bit longer than necessary. She couldn't help it.

"Good night," she whispered as looked up at him. He was looking at her intently. The world stopped, and they were the only occupants. His green eyes darkened and Hermione couldn't look away.

There was a pop and a creaky old voice.

"Look filth dirtying the Mistress's house with their stench and pheromones. They is not worthy to occupy the Mistress's impressive library."

It was an old house elf.

The moment was broken. They quickly pulled apart and avoided eye contact.

"Night Hermione," he mumbled and he rushed away.

As Hermione lay in bed, she still had trouble calming her racing heart. Restless, she was restless. Her body felt...energized. It throbbed and the throbbing was concentrated in her lower abdomen.

As she thought back on the recent events, she realized something.

_'Where did the house elf come from? Who is this elf?'_

* * *

**A/N: SO THIS HAS BEEN THE WEIRDEST WEEK. ANYWAY, AFTER THE WAY I ENDED THE LAST CHAPTER I THOUGHT I'D TREAT YOU GUYS TO A LONGER ONE ;) SO THINGS ARE STARTING TO BUILD, EH? HERMIONE AND REMUS SURE ARE STUBBORN :P LET ME TELL YOU NOW THAT THERE IS A REASON THAT I DIDN'T INTRODUCE KREACHER UNTIL NOW :P**

**IF YOU WANT TO READ THE REST OF THE EXCERPT OF 'WAR' THEN I'LL BE POSTING THE REST OF IT SOON ON MY BLOG. I CAME UP WITH EVERYTHING ABOUT THE 'BOOK', SO THERE'S REALLY NOTHING TRULY PHILOSOPHICAL ABOUT IT ;P**

**-AKMEI  
**


	33. Chapter 33

ONThe days flew by quickly and Remus and Hermione had established a routine. During the day, they would go about their own tasks and if they happened to be in the kitchen at the same time during lunch time, then they would sit together and have light conversations. Hermione eventually found out that theb house elf that appeared to them that other night was named Kreacher and it turned out that he had a very nasty personality. Whenever he and Hermione found themselves in the same room, he would mutter nasty things under his breath about her and her attempts at friendship were always met with fierce rejection. It didn't help that Sirius made it his mission to be as nasty as possible to him. At first, Hermione would chastise him, but she eventually gave up when she saw that Sirius wouldn't stop.

Hermione also tried to pay Remus back for the money he spent on the extra cleaning supplies, but he wouldn't hear of it. They actually managed to have a small argument about it, and Remus won.

It was at night after dinner in the library that they had their heavy conversations. She and Remus would move the sofa to where it faced the fireplace and they would discuss the Order meetings.

Things were getting tense in the world. One of the most recent developments was the articles written in the Daily Prophet. The Prophet was constantly slamming the credibility of Harry and Dumbledore's claims of Voldemort's return. Again, all of the teens were instructed to withhold the information from Harry.

Hermione didn't like it one bit. She hated the entire situation and frequently ranted to Remus about it. Every single time, he would talk her down from her frustration, finally telling her that there was nothing that could be done at the moment. Still, it didn't mean that she had to like it.

Another problem that she had were her feelings for Remus. The more she reacquainted herself with him and got to know him better, the more she fell for him, the more she felt drawn to him, and she didn't know what to do. She debated constantly with herself about whether to tell him about her feelings or not, and in the end she chose not to, because even though they couldn't have a romantic relationship, she still needed him in her life even if it was as a good friend. Every time she reminded herself of it, it was as if a lance went through her chest. In order to distract herself, she focused on her friendships with Ginny, Ron, the Twins, and Sirius. Especially with Sirius, because they could talk to each other about things that they couldn't talk about with anyone else. She would go as far as to say that Sirius was her best friend, aside from Remus. She knew that to others it would seem wrong or inappropriate, but she just didn't care.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, do you think that maybe we should just send a letter to Harry explaining everything to him anyway?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed.

"No. As much as I like that idea, we would get in trouble. They supposedly have a plan, so there's nothing we can do really."

"Yes, I supposed you would know," said Ginny cheekily, "So how's Remus?"

Hermione couldn't fight the blush that arose on her cheeks.

"He's fine. We've been talking a lot lately."

Ginny smirked at her.

"Yes, I know. You spend more time with him than you do with the rest of us. "

Hermione sighed.

"I care about him Ginny, I care about him a lot. He's so...amazing. He's brilliant, and just...brilliant."

"Have you told him how you feel yet?"

Hermione didn't have to ask what Ginny meant.

"No, and I'm never going to."

"Why not? You should tell him."

"I'll tell him how I feel when you tell Harry how _you _feel."

"Harry's a special case. The situation is completely different."

Hermione fought to roll her eyes. She was about to comment on the absurdity of Ginny's statement when they were interrupted by a loud commotion from downstairs. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then got to their feet and ran out of their room.

When they got downstairs, they saw that Order members were appearing one after another and were headed towards the basement kitchen in haste. It was obvious that something big was happening. Hermione saw Remus arrive and rushed to him, oblivious to all else.

"Remus! What's going on?"

"Harry's been attacked."

"What!"

Ginny gasped behind her.

"What do you mean attacked!"

"I"ll tell you everything once I know more, I promise," he looked towards the kitchen, "but for now I really need to get to this meeting."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be in the library."

With that Hermione turned around and made her way with Ginny to the library. They were intercepted by the Twins and Ron.

"Want to find out what they're saying at the meeting?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione couldn't wait for Remus to tell her, she wanted, _needed_ to know right then and there. This was Harry, after all.

She made her decision.

* * *

"There are bound to be repercussions, Albus."

"Of course there will be. I have already taken certain measures that will keep Harry safe for the rest of the night. However, I will need one of you to go retrieve him in the morning."

"I'll go for him," Arthur Weasley spoke up.

"Very well," remarked Albus, who turned to Remus,"I suppose you'll let everyone else know?"

Before he could answer, Tonks piped up.

"Who else needs to know? I thought that everyone was here already?"

"So they are Nymphadora, however there are others outside of this meeting that need to know, such as Remus' agents and contacts."

Remus knew that when Albus said 'agents' really meant Hermione, and the rest of the teens. He fought the urge to fidget and blush.

_'When did I turn into such a fucking pansy?'_

He smirked wryly to himself. That question was easy to answer: Hermione. She brought out parts of him that hadn't been brought out in years. Especially parts below his belt, with her sun kissed skin, cupid's bow lips, mouthwatering scent, adorable yet sexy blush...

He was jerked from his musings when people started leaving or talking amongst themselves.

* * *

Back in the library, Hermione began to feel bad for eavesdropping on the Order meeting. She knew that Remus would have filled her in, there was no need for being sneaky.

_'Oh well, what's done is done.'_

After Hermione and the others heard what they thought was necessary, the group dispersed, the Twins to their bedroom and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in the library.

The wait for Remus was silent and somewhat tense. Ron and Ginny started when they heard him come in. He sat down next to Hermione, and was silent for a while.

"I hope you weren't waiting here long."

Ron's ears turned pink, "No, no, we were fine here. Never moved a muscle, us," he rushed. Ginny's jaw tensed and Remus raised a brow.

"Hermione, what were you all up to?"

She was about to lie, like Ron, but stopped when she noticed his eyes turning a darker green with amber specks in them and said,

"Don't."

She sighed, knowing they were caught.

"We eavesdropped on some of the meeting."

He gave them a stern look, but Hermione could see the amusement in his eyes.

"And pray tell, how did you accomplish that?"

Ron answered,

"Fred and George. They have these things called Extendable Ears."

"I see. That's actually quite genius."

The three teens sighed in relief.

"So I guess I have no need to tell you anything?"

"No, not really," replied Ginny.

Remus sat back on the couch and put his arm on the back of the couch, behind Hermione.

"All right then."

Ginny looked between Remus and Hermione and stood up, dragging Ron with her.

"Come on Ron, I need to talk to you about something. See you later Hermione, Lupin."

Hermione couldn't fight the pull to Remus, so she scooted closer and cuddled into him. His arm lowered and wrapped around her. They stayed like that in comfortable silence, just staring into the fireplace.

* * *

**A/N: I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'M SAD TO SAY THAT I'VE HAD TO PUT FANFICTION ON THE BACK BURNER AND CONCENTRATE COMPLETELY ON REAL LIFE. I'M BACK THOUGH, READY FOR MY PLACE OF ESCAPE ONCE AGAIN :)**

**SO, I KNOW THERE WASN'T MUCH HERMIONE/REMUS INTERACTION, BUT I'M SURE YOU'LL BE PLEASED TO HEAR THAT WE'RE VERY, VERY, VERY CLOSE TO THE POINT WHERE THEY FINALLY GET TOGETHER! LIKE, ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS CLOSE! ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE,**

**AKEMI**


	34. Chapter 34

*****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE, SUCH AS THE DIALOGUE WHERE HARRY TRIES TO YELL THE HOUSE DOWN. I TOOK ALMOST ALL OF THAT EXCERPT FROM THE BOOK _HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX _WORD FOR WORD. J.K. ROWLING OWNS IT AND EVERYTHING HARRY POTTER, NOT ME.**

They waited and waited for a couple of hours, but Harry still hadn't shown up, so, Hermione and Remus separated for the evening. She found Ron and Ginny sitting in the room she and Ginny shared. Ginny busied herself reading the _Witch Weekly _while Ron and Hermione played Wizard Chess. And then, they heard footsteps on the stairs. The door handle rattled, and then, the door opened and revealed Harry on the other side. Without a second thought, Hermione jumped up, ran to him, and threw her arms and legs around him.

"Oh Harry! You're here! Thank goodness you're safe! I missed you!"

Harry patted her back awkwardly. Hermione continued to hold on to him until she heard a throat clear.

"Oh!" she blushed, "sorry."

Ron was next to greet him.

"We've been worried about you mate. Glad you made it in one piece."

"Ah ha ha, yeah," Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"So I take it that you all know what happened?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I could't believe my ears, mate. But it looks like the Order has everything under control..."

There was silence.

"Order?"

Hermione glared at Ron, before she looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Oh Harry, we didn't want to keep this from you, and it's not like we're not allowed in meetings and Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you-"

"You lied to me?" Harry's voice was ice cold and his green eyes darkened to an almost black.

"You knew what I was going through, how lonely I was, AND YOU LIED TO ME! SO I GUESS YOU ALL WERE HAVING A GOOD LAUGH AT ME! OH THERE'S POOR POTTER, STUCK WITH THE DURSLEY'S AGAIN! YOU ALL WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS! SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT-WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR ASSES FROM THE DEMENTORS? ME!" He was advancing on them. Hermione tried to go to him, but Ron kept her away. It was Ginny, who had been ignored, that was able to put a dent in his anger.

"We didn't have a choice Harry! We wanted to tell you but we were forbidden to, so just STOP AND DEAL WITH IT JUST LIKE WE HAD TO!"

Harry looked at her and glared, and began pacing and muttering to himself. Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, stunned, and Hermione was on the verge of tears.

There was a crack, and the Twins appeared in the room.

"Hello Harry," George beamed, "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle your anger like that, mate, let it all out. There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you," finished Fred, who was also beaming as if nothing was amiss.

"I see you've passed your Apparation tests then," grumped Harry.

"Of course."

Harry looked at his friends and scowled. Hermione made the decision to tell Harry everything. She knew, _knew, _that keeping secrets from Harry was a bad idea. He reacted just as she thought he would.

"Harry, we might not be allowed in meetings, but I do know quite a bit that's going on."

"Oi! What do you mean 'Mione?" asked Ron.

"I've been talking with Lupin, and Sirius."

"Oh, so _that's _where you've been when we're not cleaning."

"Yes, Ron," sighed Hermione.

She turned back to Harry.

"Ask me anything and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"What _is _this place?"

"It's Sirius' family home and it's Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Are you going to bother to tell me what-?"

"It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly, "Dumbledore's in charge, and he's also the one who founded it. It's basically like an army, who fights against You-Know-Who. The Order fought against You-Know-Who the first time around."

"Who's in it?"

"Only a few in the innermost circle, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Snape-"

"Snape's invlolved?" Harry asked sharply.

"Yes, he's been involved since you were a baby. He's on our side."

"What are they doing to stop Voldemort? Do they know what he's up to?"

"Some of the members are following Death Eaters, Lupin has a spy on the inside from the Werewolf community, they're recruiting more members for the Order, and they're guarding something, some sort of weapon. Remus hasn't told me what, obviously, but apparently it's really important because You-Know-Who has been trying to get to it."

"Why couldn't I find anything in the papers?"

"Dumbledore is using his influence to keep everything out of the paper."

There was silence.

"I, uh," Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's good to see you all."

Ron slumped in relief and gave their friend a wide smile.

"Welcome back mate," Ron said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

Hermione smiled a small smile. The three friends spent the rest of the night catching up.

"You're really having a Ministry Hearing day after tomorrow? Bloody hell Harry, you're just a young bloke, not a criminal."

Harry just shrugged. Hermione couldn't help but feel concerned for her friend.

* * *

Once they had finally separated to go sleep for the remaining few hours before daylight, Hermione found that she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept on going over the events that happened that evening.

_'Harry was so angry. I have never seen him like that, not even that one time he was mad at Remus and hit him.'_

At the time, she felt actual _fear. _For those few minutes she was afraid of her friend. However, now she was feeling hurt.

_'How could he treat us like that? We're his friends.'_

For a moment her mind was silent and all he could hear were the soft snores of Ginny in the bed beside hers. Hearing her friend sleep started her thoughts again. She had never seen Ginny react like that to Harry. Hermione thought it was quite impressive.

Thinking of Ginny started her thoughts _again _on Harry. She found that she couldn't be in the room anymore.

Hermione silently got up, grabbed her wand and robe and silently crept out of the room and made her way to the library, her sanctuary.

* * *

Remus knew that trying to sleep was futile, but he tried anyway. He had two more days until the full moon, and already his body was starting to show the signs. It seemed as if the older he got, the quicker his body began to change.

He finally gave up on sleep. He got up, put on some pants, and headed to the library. He was surprised when he saw flickering firelight as he approached the room. Someone was already there. He entered and then he grew concerned when he saw that it was Hermione. She looked deep in thought, staring at the fire in the fireplace, yet not seeing it.

Remus took a moment to observe her. She was sitting there in a light blue terry-cloth robe, her riotous hair bed-mussed, and her knees drawn up to her chin. The firelight danced across her face, giving her skin a warm glow.

She looked real, even cute. And attractive. Throughout his adulthood life he had seen many women in various states of undress while at home. When he would visit James and Lily, she would never dare be seen out of proper attire. If there ever was a visitor, her hair was always groomed, and she wore shirts and modest skirts. The women Sirius would bring home to stay the weekends were always dressed with one of his shirts loosely draped around them, and sometimes the buttons were buttoned improperly. When living with her, Nymphadora always wore expensive lingerie with a very short, thin, silky matching robe. At the beginning of their relationship, sometimes she wouldn't even bother because he would remove them anyway.

But to him, dressed the way she was, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Is everything alright?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, yes, I just couldn't sleep. My brain won't shut off."

Remus made his way to her, sat next to her and put his arm around her and she snuggled into him.

"What has you staying up so late?"

"It's not that I'm not glad that Harry's here, but the way he acted tonight. I don't know. I just, I mean-I can't really blame him for being angry. What kind of friend withholds information from another friend? He had every right to know _everything _because it's been him that's been saving lives since we were eleven."

"_No_. That's where you're wrong Hermione," said Remus vehemently and squeezed her to him, "Harry may have finished fights, but it's been you, me, Ron, and other people who have been helping. Harry could not have gotten the Philosopher's Stone on his own without you solving that riddle, and with Ron playing Wizard Chess. He even needed the help of a Death Eater in disguise to help him throughout the Tri-Wizard tournament, and those are just a few examples. He had no right yelling at you all tonight."

"You heard that?"

"Yes," he chuckled lightly, "I did, along with the rest of the household."

"Oh. Well." She blushed.

They sat there for a few moments in silence. Remus couldn't help but enjoy the heat of Hermione's body next to him. She felt perfect and he was surrounded by her scent. Moony was softly growling in enjoyment inside him.

Hermione looked up at him and gasped.

"Remus, your eyes are completely amber!"

Remus looked away from her.

"Yes, they get like that the few days before each full moon."

"But, I've seen you before during some of those days and I've never seen them change like that."

"Normally, my eyes would change the night before the full moon, but it seems like my body is starting to change at a much earlier time."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. My guess is that the older a Werewolf gets, the more wolflike he becomes. Greyback, for example. Even while human, he has claw-like finger nails, and is very hairy."

"Well, I think your eyes look gorgeous."

Remus looked back at her, warmth expanding in his chest. He couldn't help burying his nose in her hair, taking her scent.

**'Mine.'**

The heat of the fire, the heat created by the nearness of their bodies, and his very heightened sense of smell intensified her scent to the point where he was literally drowning in it. He wanted to drown more. His breaking point, however, was when he smelled a new hint to her scent. It was a spicy scent that was new yet familiar. Female arousal. Moony was literally howling.

**'Mine! My scent! Take! Want my scent!'**

All of the feelings he had been suppressing for the past weeks culminated to this very moment.

with his arm still around her, he took his other hand, grasped her chin, turned her face towards him, and lowered his lips to hers. Heat. Pure heat, and desire spread from the top of his head to his very toes. He intensified his kiss and poured all of his pent up passion for her into her sweet mouth.

She sighed a sweet sigh into his mouth and she brought her hand to his chest. More of his control snapped. Growling, he pushed her down on the sofa and put himself on top of her. They continued kissing, their desire building and building to the point where Remus couldn't help but flex his hips and push his hardened member against her to create desperately needed friction.

Hermione tore her mouth from his, and moaned his name.

That moan brought him back to reality.

"Fuck!"

He jumped away from her.

Hermione sat up confused.

"Remus, what's wrong?

Remus started pacing.

"What's wrong Hermione, is that we shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake. It can't happen again."

"I don't think it was a mistake. I liked it. I liked kissing you. In fact, Remus, I really really like you," Hermione said quietly.

Remus stopped pacing and looked at her in amazement, then he sighed and ran his hand through his greying hair.

"Hermione, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying! Remus, I care about you so much. I want to be with you."

Remus looked at her in amazement.

"Hermione, you're too young, and I'm too old. You're only fifteen. You should have experiences that every fifteen year-old should have."

"I have had experiences. I've already had my first boyfriend, my first formal dance, my first break-up, my first kiss, my first necking session-"

Remus growled loudly and grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Who would dare lay his dirty hands on you!"

Hermione just stared at him, then smiled.

"You have feelings for me too."

Remus jumped back. He couldn't deny her claim, not when he so clearly displayed evidence supporting it. The thought of another male touching her intimately set both the man and wolf on fire with jealousy.

**'Mine! My scent! Mine! No one touches Mine!'**

His teeth began to itch, and the urge to bite her, to mark her, grew within him.

_'No! I will not subject her to that!'_

Remus turned to the fireplace grasped the mantle with both hands and leaned.

"We cannot be together Hermione. I'm too old, too dangerous, and you're too young."

"I don't care about our age difference-".

"Go to bed Hermione."

"But-"

"_Go._"

He hear her turn and leave, sniffling all the way. He felt like a monster for hurting her, _again,_ but she'd get over it in time. She'd get over him.

His chest felt tight, and Moony was howling.

**'Nooo! Mine!'**

* * *

The rest of the summer passed by, with Hermione and Remus avoiding each other.

Even though Hermione was hurting, her friendship deepened with Sirius and the rest of her friends.

She had never appreciated Ginny's friendship so much before. Ginny's presence and friendship offered comfort only a fellow woman could give.

Even though Hermione's love life was in turmoil, it didn't mean that she couldn't give sound love advice, specifically to Ginny, regarding Harry.

"Distance yourself from him a bit."

"How do you mean?"

"Be his friend, but don't fawn all over him. You're so young Ginny. Get a boyfriend, or start flirting with other boys. In time, he'll start to notice you. Right now, he most likely thinks of you as 'Ginny, Ron's little sister.' Start showing him other-wise. Start showing him that yes, you're Ron's _sister_, but that you're also a woman."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm sure for the most part. I know him. Sometimes, things have to be spelled out for him, more than once."

"Alright, I'll give it a try."

"Good, but don't do it just for him, Ginny. Do it for yourself. Experience life."

* * *

The time came for the teens to go back to Hogwarts, and Hermione and Remus still avoided each other.

Once they arrived at the train station, she made no promise to write to him this year, nor did he ask.

But by the third week of school, she really wished she had.

**A/N: SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT. I WAS GOING TO UPDATE MUCH SOONER. IN FACT, I WAS GOING TO DO A DOUBLE UPDATE, BUT THEN, I THOUGHT 'WELL, WHY DON'T I COMBINE THE TWO CHAPTERS? SO THAT'S WHAT I DID. I COMBINED THEM AND TWEAKED THEM A BIT AND HERE'S THE RESULT. A LONGER CHAPTER ;)**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE,**

**AKEMI**


	35. Chapter 35

*****PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!*** **

**AS I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW, CRAZINESS HAS BEEN GOING DOWN HERE AT FF DOT NET. EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT ONE OF THE MORE POPULAR AUTHORS (I'M FOCUSING MORE ON HP THAN TWILIGHT) DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY STORIES MIGHT GET PULLED AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE IF THINGS CONTINUE GOING DOWNHILL. I AM MOW POSTING MY STORIES AS WELL ON TWCS (The Writer's Coffee Shop) JUST AS A PRECAUTION. MY PEN NAME THERE IS deazucar. ON THAT NOTE I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER, MY LIFE HAS BEEN VERY BUSY. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:**

Remus missed her. He missed constantly feeling her presence. He missed the way she tasted, the way she smelled. He missed their conversations. Even Moony whimpered inside him. But he would never admit to any of it.

After the teens went back to Hogwarts, Sirius took him aside and gave him a black eye.

"I told you not to hurt her again mate."

Remus thought he deserved worse.

_'It's better for her in the long run, no matter how much it hurts now.'_

Remus loved Hermione too much to drag her down with him.

**OOO**

The days seemed to drag, filled with meetings with his contacts and thoughts of Hermione, until one day, working in the Grimmauld Place library, he saw It. A Hogwarts Owl heading straight for him. He desperately hoped it was from Hermione. He opened the library window to let the owl in, and it swooped in and landed on the table he was working at moments before. It gently set the envelope that was in its beak down on the table and took off.

Slowly, with hope in his heart, he approached the nondescript looking letter. The moment his eyes landed on the small, neat scrawl, his heart gave a little leap. The letter was indeed from Hermione.

He picked it up and sat down on the chair and just looked at it. Minutes passed as an internal conflict waged within him.

_'You know you want to open it, so fucking open it. But I don't deserve to read her words to me. Stop being a fucking coward and open it!'_

Before he lost his courage, he ripped the seal off the envelope and yanked out its contents and began to read.

'_Remus,_

_I can no longer stand not hearing from you. I miss you terribly. I refuse to stay away from you. I would rather have you in my life in some capacity, rather than not have you at all. How I wish you would reciprocate my feelings entirely, but that is of no consequence. I do not how much you have heard about the things going on here, but let me tell you everything just in case. _

_We have a new Defence teacher. She is a toad of a woman, I swear. It has only been three weeks since term began, but already she is changing things, and not for the better. She treats us like naive children and in short is making our lives miserable. I could list a load of things she has done, but that would take too long. Suffice it to say, the wheels in my head are turning. I will not allow her to undermine the things Harry and Dumbledore have done, are doing, and will do. _

_Please Remus, respond to this. I really miss our conversations. Even though I have the boys to talk to, and Ginny, it is not the same. With you I can talk about absolutely anything. There is a special place in my heart only you can fill. _

_Always,_

_Hermione.'_

He didn't know what to do. The more rational side of him knew that he should sever some ties with her, for it seemed that her feelings for him had not cooled down at all. His more emotional side wanted to write back. She was being terribly honest, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

He made up his mind. He wanted the same things she did. He couldn't stand the thought of not having her in his life at all.

_'Hermione,_

_I miss you and our conversations as well, more than I can ever express. I want to be in your life, and want you in mine, no matter how much logic says it should be otherwise. _

_I will always be your friend Hermione, and I hope you will always be mine. _

_I have to say, I have not heard much of what has been going on, for I have been meeting with other people, if you know what I mean. Be careful of what you do Hermione, for I know what that formidable mind of yours is capable of. I do not want you in unnecessary 'trouble'. Who is this new teacher of yours?_

_Remus.'_

Remus signed the letter with only his name, for he knew that the way a letter was signed revealed much about the nature of the writer's feelings. He sealed the letter in an envelope and put it on the fireplace mantle, ready to be sent the next day.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that Remus wrote back. She had hoped so fervently that he would, and he did. Her chest warmed at the thought of reading his words to her. Closing her bed curtains, she hastily opened her letter.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that he signed the letter with just his name.

_'He can be such a coward.'_

Hermione immediately felt ashamed at her thought. It really wasn't his fault. He'd lead such a hard life, and had really no true experience with romantic relationships, Tonks didn't count, that it was no wonder he was wary and insecure.


End file.
